The Healer - Thorin Oakenshield
by MireyaAndCharlotte
Summary: It was not common for a woman to posses the skill to heal the wounded.A young half Hobbit, half Dwarf has been living in the peaceful lands of the Shire since she was a child. The half-breed noticed as she got older she didn't enjoy the things that normal Hobbits loved.What will happen when a Wizard comes with a group of thirteen Dwarves to the home of Bag-End to go on a quest.
1. Not Again Bilbo Baggins!

It was a gorgeous summer morning over the valley of the Shire. The little folk were up with the birds attending to their gardens, visiting with their friends having tea. Maura(More-Uh) was on her way back from Rivendell getting medical supplies for her home. Finding supplies was difficult in this part of Middle-Earth, hobbit's were not the type to go searching for trouble outside their borders, which left little chance of them getting extremely hurt. Maura mainly dealt with the odd scraps and cut's of little hobbit children getting to rough with each other and delivering babies.

Maura recognized the little hills and rivers and knew she was back in the Shire. As she walked up the dirt path she waved to the hobbits and greeted them along the way. The hobbit's found her a bit odd, especially all the traveling she did in the scary world outside their home. The woman was a lot cheerier then the average dwarf, which probably had to do with her hobbit half. Their was one young hobbit that enjoyed her presence especially when she told of her travels. Maura was a good friend of the 'Took' family and was Bilbo's mother; Belladonna's best friend. The half-breed made a promise to her friend that she would watch over her son and to not let him get into to much trouble.

The half-breed trudged up to her house and opened the door. She was happy to be back, but it wasn't home. She didn't feel as if she belonged here and often would dream of a place far away with others that would accept her. Maura placed her supplies on the table and didn't make it pass the main room when she noticed something out of place. Her medical books had been moved from their rightful spots on the shelf and were now scattered all over her furniture. She knew exactly who it was and grabbed a few things she would need and headed up to the 'Baggin's' home under the hill. Maura opened the gate and ran up the few steps and knocked on the wooden door.

"Bilbo? Are there?" Maura called out. She received no answer and grew worried. She knocked again, still no answer. "I'm coming in Bilbo." The young woman opened the door to a clean, well kept home much like her own. She found a small trail of blood drops going towards the kitchen. She followed it and let out a sigh of relief to see the hobbit alive. "Bilbo, what happened?" Maura walked over to the young lad to examine his arm that was covered with a rag. He flinched when she tried to remove it. " Let me look at it." She demanded. He rolled his eyes and let her remove it.

" It's nothing, really. Just a scrap." Bilbo insisted, that their was nothing to worry about, The half-breed cocked an eyebrow at him, wanting the real story.

"What were you really doing Bilbo Baggins?" She asked, calling him by his full name. He sighed but decided to tell her.

"Alright I was searching for the wood elves and I might have not watched where I was going and fell down a steep hill and cut my arm on a rock along the fall down."

She shook her head at him." Bilbo you have to be more careful. I swear I go through more supplies with your silly clumsiness than I delivery babies. Your becoming more and more like your mother everyday. If you wanted to meet the elves, you should have just told me. I would have been happy to have you accompany me when I go for my next travels to Rivendell." She stated with a smile.

"How was Rivendell?"

"Rivendell was pleasant. It was nice to see Lord Elrond again. I spent my few days in his library reading up on certain herbs and special remedies." Maura explained, speaking as if she was still there. " Bilbo, I am surprised with how many visit's I have with you having to bandage your cuts I would think you would be an expert yourself to treat it by now." She grumbled at him.

"I know. But I know how much you enjoy this job you do, Aunt Maura. You love healing people back to health." He stated, and she smirked to herself. He was right. She had a passion for wanting to help others and especially examining different wounds and symptoms and trying out different ways of treating them. Being only in the Shire, her full knowledge was not needed. Bilbo was the closest she got to actually having to bandage or clean wounds so they wouldn't get infected.

" There. Now please be a little more careful Bilbo." She joked and he smiled.

" Oh, would you care to stay for dinner. I am cooking fish with some vegetables." He offered. She looked at him with a grin.

"I would loved to stay for dinner." The hobbit got straight to work to prepare the meal for the two of them. While the hobbit cooked, Maura set the table with the proper eating utensils. Bilbo handed her a basket of buns to add to the table. The woman was coming back down the hall after washing up for dinner and she followed the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. The hobbit placed two plates on the table. "It smells wonderful Bilbo." and the woman took her seat across from the hobbit. Bilbo demanded she tell him all about her trip to Rivendell and if she saw anything exciting along her long journey.

The hobbit was squeezing a lemon over his fish when his bell rang, causing the two of them to stop what they were doing. " Bilbo. Were you expecting company, before I showed up?" She questioned, wondering who would be coming at this time of day, Hobbit's by now would be settling down to their own meals.

"No. I would have remembered, if I was expecting company. I don't have the slightest idea who is at the door." The hobbit stated, just as surprised as she was. The bell rang for a third time and the two of them were left wondering , one more curious then the other as to who could be at the door.


	2. Bad Impressions

The hobbit finally got up and walked over to the door to find out who was on the other side of it. He unlocked the latch and turned the handle and the door swung open to reveal not a hobbit but a Dwarf. " Dwalin, at your service." Bilbo turned to look at the woman who was giving him a confused look from the table and then he turned back to his visitor.

"Uh, Bilbo, at yours." The hobbit replied with a awkward whimper. The dwarf pushed his way into the home. Bilbo was quite stunned by this sudden rude action. " I'm sorry do I know you?" The rude Dwarf stopped and looked at like he had just asked a crazy question.

" No." The Dwarf took off his cloak and eyed the place. " Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"I-is what down where?" Bilbo protested, looking at the Dwarf confused.

"Supper." Dwalin simply said, tossing his cloak at the hobbit. He said there'd be food, and lots of it."

" He-he...said? Who said?"

The Dwarf had wandered down the hall, towards the kitchen. Maura's eyes widen as the stranger came and sat in front of her in Bilbo's spot and began eating his food. " Excuse me." Maura said bluntly, causing the dwarf to look up at her." Who are you?"

"Dwalin, lass. And who are you?" He introduce, shoving another piece of fish into his mouth and she was disgusted with his manners so far.

" Maura. Who sent you here?" She questioned as she notice Bilbo quietly snuck in and sat beside the hearth, glaring at the Dwarf for eating his dinner.

" Didn't the wizard inform you about us?" Dwalin asked looking up at the woman.

" No... I can't say I was..." Maura replied, raising an eyebrow at the hobbit and he bit his lip and looked at the ground.

" Well don't you worry yourself lass, there's still more of us still to come."

" M-mm-more of you." Maura stuttered. The half-breed had always wanted to meet and surround herself with Dwarves but this one looked like a warrior and their was more coming.

" Mmm...Mmm, mmm. Very good, this. Any more?" Maura looked at Bilbo, who stuttered but found he had an extra plate of buns sitting on the counter and he went to grab them and place them in front of their starving guest.

"Help yourself." Bilbo offered. The dwarf stuffed his face with a bun and even reached over and took Maura's fish off her plate. " Mm. It's just that, um...we weren't expecting company." Bilbo stated, hoping to not upset their visitor when the doorbell rang again and both their heads snapped in the direction of the door.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin informed the frozen hobbit. The hobbit went to go answer the door, feeling a little more prepared this time and opened the door, to reveal an older dwarf with white hair this time.

" Balin, at your service." The cheerful dwarf introduced, giving a bow.

" Good evening." Bilbo muttered, not moving.

" Yes, yes, it is." Balin agreed as checkout the evening sky that was covered in dark clouds and he stepped into the house uninvited like the first one. " Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

" Late for what?" Bilbo wondered, feeling more confused then ever. The elder Dwarf turned to his side and let out a chuckle to see his brother trying to grab the last few cookies from the jar.

" Oh! Ha ha! Evening, brother." Maura took the cookie jar from the Dwarf and placed it back in its spot.

"By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin teased his older brother.

" Wider not shorter." Balin corrected him as the two of them approached each other. Bilbo looked out his door to see if more were coming. Maura watched these two, wondering what they were going to do. " Sharp enough for both of us." The two brothers placed both hands on each others shoulders as they both laughed and knocked their heads together, and Maura flinched.

"Uh, excuse me?" Bilbo kindly tried to interrupt the brothers reunion. " Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

Balin looked to his side, completely ignoring the hobbit and saw the woman and he gave her a friendly smile. " Good evening lass, it's a pleasure to meet you..?" The elder dwarf started and took Maura's hand and kissed it and she smiled at him.

" Maura." She introduced.

"Easy brother." Dwalin insisted to his brother and the two Dwarves marched over to the hobbit's pantry and the began raiding it. They had managed to find Bilbo's mugs and poured each other some ale and began discussing things. While the hobbit began arguing with them, wondering why they were here and explain to them that they had to be in the wrong house.

Maura accidentally let a giggle slip out when she saw the hobbit getting frustrated and he gave her a tiring look. " What. Their not too bad, once you get used to them" She confessed

" well...Just as long no more show up." Bilbo pressed and he gritted his teeth when the doorbell rang once again. He opened the door and didn't find one but two Dwarves this time and he was not impressed.

"Fili"

"And Kili."

"At your service." They both said together.

" You must be Mr. Boggins" Kili announced. Maura joined the hobbit's side and smiled at the two young lads.

" Nope. Your mistaken, you've come to wrong house." Bilbo informed and with that said he went to shut his door when a boot jammed it.

" Has it been canceled?" Fili asked.

" No one told us." Kili pressed. Bilbo stood their once again trying to figure out what they thought was canceled.

" C-canceled. No nothings been canceled." Bilbo insisted.

" Well that's a relief." The blonde one stated and two brother's pushed their way in like the first two. Bilbo let out a huff and the woman didn't say anything. The Dwarves began rearranging the furniture. Bilbo heard the doorbell again and this time he was not pleasant at all, he was infuriated. He tossed the weapons the two young brother had piled in his arms and began cursing. Maura had never seen him like this and wrenched open the door and a pile of Dwarves fell into the house.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said annoyed. Maura made her way through the Dwarves looking for the hobbit who was getting irritated with the wizard for bringing them here.

"So lass. What is it you do? Were you asked on this journey as well?" Balin asked.

" I'm a healer. And no I live in the Shire." She admitted to them.

" A healer eh? We have a healer with us as well. Oin!" Balin shouted. An older Dwarf approached them, holding some sort of listening device to his ear. "Young miss Maura here is a healer as well." Oin looked at her up and down and narrowed his eyes.

" Are you now lass. It's not common to find a woman with that skill." Oin pointed out. Oin began questioning her, not believing she was a healer as well. A few of the dwarves gathered around to listen as Oin asked difficult question and she answered them with accuracy and even giving examples what she would do for certain things he does differently.

"So. Did she pass Oin?" Dwalin joked.

" I'll admit she has a lot of knowledge but I do not agree with some of her ways." Oin pressed, and the woman just smiled, not taking it personally. They were interrupted when the other Dwarves in the kitchen had begun singing. Dishes were being thrown through the air and into the other room. Bilbo looked as if he might collapse the way the Dwarves were treating his family heirlooms.

One thing Maura noticed about these Dwarves they had no regard for others belongings. The Dwarves had moved into the other room, with Maura and Bilbo coming in last and they were astonished that none of the dishes had been broken and they were cleaned stacked nicely ready to be put away.

Maura laughed with the other Dwarves. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Suddenly their was three loud distinctive knocks, causing the room to go silent. Maura looked around wondering who this was, that was waiting on the other side of the door that could make these dwarves become quiet.

" He's here." Gandalf informed.


	3. Meeting and Contract

The wizard got up from his seat and walked over to the door to open it. It revealed yet another dwarf. Bilbo and Maura noticed the others were gathering in the main hall. The two of them decided to follow behind, curious to see who this important person was that the others had been so patiently waiting for. "Gandalf." the gruff voice of the visitor spoke to the wizard. " I thought you said this place would be easy to find." He continued, stepping into the hobbit's home. "I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Bilbo and Maura had been hiding behind the others, peering through the spaces to see who this was. The hobbit squeezed through when he heard this. "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." The hobbit informed, feeling sure of this.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." The wizard admitted and the hobbit looked at the door, wondering how he could have missed it. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of the company: Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarf looked as this short fellow, with a hint of surprise. He didn't look like burglar material, but he wouldn't express his disappointment yet. "So...this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He asked, as he circled around the hobbit before facing him once again.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo stuttered, wondering what gave him that idea.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" He demanded in a serious tone. Maura couldn't believe this. This dwarf was actually being serious.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know." Bilbo awkwardly confessed. Thorin gave the wizard a stern look, clearly annoyed with the wizard's final choice for their fourteenth member to steal back what was taken from them long ago. "But I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin muttered. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He smirked as the others laughed at the remark and he started following the others into the other room. Only one person didn't find this funny and she pushed her way through the dwarves.

" You think your all high and mighty, picking on someone smaller than you?" Maura sneered at him as she stood beside Bilbo. The dwarf stopped in his tracks, a little taken that it was a woman's voice that spoke. He turned around and Maura starred into his cold, ice blue eyes.

"And who are you?" He challenged, walking right up to her.

"Ah, this Maura. She is Bilbo's aunt." Gandalf quickly explained before the conversation escalated. Thorin looked up at the wizard and then back at the young woman. She resembled nothing like any of the hobbit's he had seen, or to the one that was right in front of him. If anything, he thought she looked more like a dwarf; she defiantly had the attitude of one. He started circling around her and she was not to impressed by this.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded when he came back in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Your not a hobbit...what are you?" He asked.

"I am half dwarf and half hobbit." Maura admitted, waiting to see the dwarf's reaction to this,but he only seemed to narrow his eyes slightly, unsure what to say. He had never met anyone that was only half dwarf. Thorin was quite taken by her appearance for only being a half-breed and he shifted awkwardly from the long silence that filled the room.

"Well..I think we have a meeting to attend to." Gandalf reminded and the dwarf turned away from her and looked at the wizard and nodded and left to go join the others at the table. The wizard let out a sigh as Bilbo looked at Maura and then the wizard, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked. Thorin was at the head of the table eating his fill, with a mug of ale. Bilbo and Maura were behind the dwarf, listening to the discussion. " Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered. The dwarves cheered at this great news.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin questioned. "Is Dain with us?" From the sigh that escaped Thorin's lips, they all knew the answer.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin declared, and the others began to murmur amongst themselves their disappointments.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo spoke up sounding quite astonished the wizard hadn't mentioned this earlier.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." The wizard insisted and the hobbit nodded to the old mans request and went to go find some more of his candles. Maura watched from the corner she was sitting in, the wizard had taken something out from inside his robes and began to unfold it and placed it right in the middle of the table for all too see. "Far to the east...over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single, solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read out loud. Maura had made herself some tea and went back to sit in her corner.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" Gloin stated to the others.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oin explained. "When the birds of Yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh...what beast?" The hobbit asked in an uneven voice.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible." Bofur dignified. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

Suddenly the cup in the woman's hand had fallen and it smashed on the ground. The wizard and the other dwarves; including Thorin looked at her. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to have that happen." Maura awkwardly said as she started picking up the broken pieces and taken them into the kitchen. Bofur was about to continue, on when the hobbit put up his hands up for the dwarf to stop.

"I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped, not wanting these dwarves to scare his aunt anymore.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron. Right up his jacksie!" Ori jumped up. getting the others going.

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori agreed

"Sit down." Dori growled as he pulled him by his clothing and he plopped back in his seat. Maura came back into the room, feeling a little more relaxed now and instead of sitting in the corner she stood by the hobbit as the eldest dwarf spoke.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us...But we number just 13. And not 13 of the best...nor brightest." Balin stated. Maura had noticed one thing about this dwarf he was the one that said things for how they were. The dwarves were not impressed with this and began protesting their opinions.

"We may be few in number..." Fili admitted. "But we're fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!" He continued, as he restored the dwarves hope.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added and the wizard suddenly found himself in an awkward situation.

"Oh, well, no. I-I-I wouldn't say-" Gandalf stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts.

"How many, then?" Dori question.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori pressed. The wizard was quite for the longest time until he began coughing. "Go on. Give us a number." Every single one of them jumped out of their seats and began shouting. The only one that seemed to remain calm was Thorin as he watched his fellow companions bickering at each other.

"Uh, excuse me. Please." Bilbo politely interrupted, worried that these dwarves were going to break something, but none seem to hear him. The dwarf suddenly jumped up from his spot yelling something in a language she didn't understand but it seemed to silence them all.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" Thorin proclaimed and the dwarves were cheering once again. The woman didn't know how long she had been starring at the dwarf when he spoke, she had been so lost in thought until another one spoke up.

" You forget: the front gate is sealed." He reminded, causing the room to go silent. "There is no way into the mountain." He glumly stated, filling the others with doubt once again.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf stated as he held a key up in the air for all to see.

"How came you by this?" Thorin whispered, recognizing this object.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now." The wizard said as he passed the key to the dwarf.

"If there is a key...there must be a door." Fili insisted.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." The wizard explained as he pointed to an inscription on the map.

"There's another way in." Kili cheered.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage, but if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori agreed.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine. " Bilbo stated from behind them.

"And are you?" Oin wondered.

"Is he what?" Maura asked confused.

"She said he's an expert! Hey!" Oin cheered and the woman shook her head, clearly this dwarf hadn't heard her correctly.

"Me? No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar." Bilbo argued. Maura slumped up against the wall, as Bilbo tried to explain he was not a burglar. The half-breed didn't know how long she had been starring into space when she heard a loud thud and she looked at the ground.

"Bilbo!"


	4. A Decision To Make

Maura ran to hobbit's side and began to examine him. Thorin glance down at her, his one eyebrow raised, watching her curiously. " Do you know what your doing?" Thorin asked her. The young woman was placing a cold cloth on his forehead and looked up at the dwarf.

"Of course I know what I'm doing. I am a healer." Maura said flatly and the dwarf furrowed his brows. He had never come across a woman as a healer; especially one that was half dwarf and half hobbit. The lad woke up only a few minutes later and sat up and looked at his aunt, wearing a confused expression. "Are you alright. Bilbo dear?"

"W-what happened?" Bilbo stuttered.

"Yah fainted laddie." Dwalin chuckled, causing the rest of them to laugh. Bilbo turned away, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on. I'll make you some tea." Maura insisted as she and Gandalf lead the hobbit out of the kitchen to the comforts of his chair in front of the hearth. Maura went back to the kitchen putting a tea pot full of water to boil over the fire. While she waited for the water to heat up she began putting away the clean dishes, the dwarves had so neatly placed in the center of the counter. As she put them in their rightful spots, Thorin and Balin had caught the young woman humming to herself. The white bearded dwarf thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he found himself starting to drift into a slumber and Thorin had to shake him to keep him from passing right out.

The half-breed poured the hot water into a mug and stirred it and walked passed the two dwarves; still humming towards the hearth. " Here you go Bilbo." She said sweetly as she handed the hobbit his tea.

"Thank you aunt Maura." Bilbo replied with a small smile.

"Just holler if you need anything else." She stated as she gave the hobbit a kiss on his forehead and left him in the hands of the wizard, who was going to try one last time to convince the hobbit that this was an adventure of a lifetime and Maura wandered back down the hall towards the kitchen to finish cleaning things up. Balin left the prince and went to talk to the young woman, who was now trying to organize some of the furniture that she could and put it back in there rightful spots.

"Here, let me help you with that lass." Balin insisted as he helped her move a shelf back up against the wall. "Master Baggin's is very lucky to have you as an aunt." Balin stated and she looked at him surprised, none of these dwarves seemed to have the greats manners or spoke kindly, but this dwarf seemed to be much wiser than the rest of them.

"Thank you Balin, but what makes you say that?" She challenged.

" Your a very kind soul, Maura. I can tell you put others needs before your own desires, I'm not sure that hobbit even knows how lucky he is. You have a mothers love for that halfling." He flattered with a smile and then he went serious. " Lass you would be very useful to us on this quest. Your are very skilled in your field and it would benefit us more to have two healers with us. You would be payed well, if we succeed in reclaiming Erebor." Balin proclaimed and the young woman looked at him almost shocked, not sure what to say. " You don't have decide right now, think about it first. We leave at dawn tomorrow. " he stated and then left to go continue his discussion with their leader.

Maura made herself a cup of tea and thought this over. For the longest time. She had done some traveling but if she decided to go with them, they would be traveling to the other end of the world. She loved it here it was so peaceful, but she never really got to put her skills to their full use. Balin was offering her the chance to do what she loved the most, which was heal the wounded. Bilbo was storming down the hall, towards his room when he caught out of the corner of his eye, his aunt sitting at the table alone stirring her tea.

"Aunt Maura, is everything alright?" Bilbo asked, in concern. Removing any thoughts of annoyance he had with the wizard a few moments ago.

"Oh, I'm alright dear. I'm just thinking." She stated, as a tear came down her face. She knew her choice, but she didn't know if she could bare the thought of leaving Bilbo behind. She had made a promise long ago to her friend to always look out for him. What if she went on this quest and she didn't come back? There would be no one left to protect this Halfling.

"Well, I hope things go back to normal once the wizard and dwarves leave. It would be nice to get back in routine and not have unexpected surprises." The hobbit declared.

"Your not going with them?" She asked, sounding a bit surprised by this. He had an adventure being pushed right into his hands, it was all he every wanted to do, when he grew up. He was so much like his mother and he was throwing it away.

"Aunt Maura, I'm not like you. I don't think I'd be brave enough to actually leave the Shire. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins; a Baggin's of Bag-End." He pressed and with that he got up from the chair.

"Well, I guess you should be the first to know." Maura began making the hobbit turn around to look at her. " I'm going with them Bilbo. Balin has offered me a spot with this company and I can be of good use to them. It's a chance for me to be able to use all my skills I've learned through the years and be able to put them to their full use." She admitted. Bilbo's face expression fell.

"But you do that here, aunt Maura." Bilbo stated.

"Bilbo, I bandage the odd scrap and deliver hobbit babies. That's all I've ever done. I've been given a chance to see the world, be able to help others that need me. Just like you have been given this opportunity to do the same." She declared, and walked over to the halfling. " Bilbo, if I don't see you in the morning before I leave. Don't think I would ever think less of you. I love you no matter what and...if by some chance I don't return. My home and everything in it, will go to you." and with that said she gave the lad a tight hug and wandered down the hall; leaving the hobbit glancing one last time at the contract before he left to his room.

"Balin, I'll come." Maura stated and the elder dwarf nodded with a smile, causing Thorin turn to him and question him.

"Why did you ask her to come? She is a woman, she could get hurt." Thorin hissed at the dwarf, while the woman continued down the hall to the spare room.

"Thorin, she is a skillful healer, we could use 2 of them with us. It's unfortunate our burglar doesn't have the same high spirit as his aunt." Balin pressed, as he slightly shook his head. Thorin let out a muffled groan. The last thing he wanted was a woman amongst them, the wild was no place for them. Thorin walked passed Balin, into the room with the hearth. They all lit their pipes and Thorin was the first to sing a song about their homeland they had lost.

Maura woke up, hearing this, but it was Thorin's voice she heard the clearest; and his deep voice sent chills down her back as she listened to them before passing out once again.


	5. Home is Now Behind

It was early the next morning, the light was just coming over the tips of the trees. Maura was up before any of the dwarves. She had to go back to her house to get her medical supplies and some extra clothing for this long journey. She was heading towards the door when someone stepped out from the shadows, causing her to jump.

" Oh, Balin, you startled me." She admitted, as she had a hand over her heart to slow her breathing.

"I'm sorry lass. I didn't mean to startle you. You're up rather early aren't you?" Balin stated.

"As are you." She said as she pointed to the rest of his comrades still sound asleep snoring.

"Far enough. Where are you off too? We aren't leaving at least for a few more hours." The dwarf declared.

" I have to go and get some of my supplies from my house. I wouldn't be very useful to you all as a healer." She smirked.

"I'll join you, if you would like some company?" He offered her, with a grin.

"That would be wonderful." She said with a grin and the elder dwarf followed the half-breed out of the hobbit's home. Thorin had been listening the entire time the two of them had spoken and his only impression he got was that his(wises friend), was being way too friendly with this strange woman that was now accompanying them on this dangerous quest; thanks to him. The only thing that they knew about her was: she was a healer; though that has yet to be seen. She was born in the Shire and is only half-dwarf and way to cheerful. The prince got up from his spot, once he heard the door shut and wandered over to the window in the kitchen and watch the two of them head down the hill to her house, still talking away and appeared to be laughing and he wondered what the elder dwarf was divulging to her about all of them.

The young woman opened her door and walked in with the dwarf behind her as he took in his surroundings. Her household was in the same condition as the young hobbit's before they invaded it. Very clean compared to the average dwarf. She grabbed a satchel from her room and began gathering things from cupboards, such as herbs, materials to bind wounds and a few books; if she should come across something she had never healed before. Balin offered to carry her satchel for her and after Maura's many attempts to decline his kind offer, he wouldn't stop and she finally gave in and handed him her bag and he followed her back up the path.

Maura looked up to see the dwarves were up and moving around. Half of the lads were moving the hobbit's furniture back in order on which they had found it when they first arrived, and the rest of them were bringing out their supplies of food, firewood, weapons and tools for cooking and strapping them to their ponies. The half-breed departed ways from Balin and went into the hobbit hole. Thorin immediately went over to the dwarf, scolding him for being to friendly with the woman. The prince was still infuriated his adviser had willingly allowed her to come along with them. He wasn't going to be burdened with the responsibilities of her safety or fate; he made that promise to the wizard, over the hobbit he had saw fit to make as their burglar. The woman was no different, in his mind.

Balin tried to convince the prince to at least give her a chance to prove her worth, but the leader wouldn't hear of it and he stomped off leaving the elder dwarf behind shaking his head at him in disapproval. The dwarves were starting to mount onto their ponies. Maura was standing at the door; looking inside, with a little hope the hobbit would come squiring down the hall to join them. "Lass are you coming?" Balin's voice asked, interrupting her thoughts of hope. She nodded and shut the door behind her and she climbed on the pony she was given and they were off; the half-breed not looking behind her as they followed the path that would take them out of the Shire and into the world beyond.

The day went by slowly for the half-breed. She felt guilty for leaving the hobbit alone. Part of her felt as if she was breaking her friend's promise she made. The wizard stayed at her side to keep her company. Gandalf was convinced the woman had nothing to worry about, that the hobbit was going to be joining them soon enough, insisting that the young fellow knew deep down he was a 'Took' that he was just like his aunt and mother. And all Maura could do was hope the wizard was right.

The sun was high in the sky, the heat boiled them; forcing most of them to remove their cloaks. Maura had moved up further in the group; discussing things with Oin. The woman was interested in knowing more about what herbal remedies he preferred for curing someone of certain wounds, but she found herself disagreeing with him and was sure her way was less riskier and not as harsh. But Oin was not letting up on what he has known his entire life and the dwarves around them, found themselves snickering at the two of them.

"Wait! Wait!"

Maura stopped talking and stopped her pony and looked behind her. She couldn't believe it. The wizard was right. The rest of the dwarves had all come to a halt. Thorin slowly turned his mount, looking rather surprised the hobbit had caught up to them on foot. "I signed it!" Bilbo exclaimed, waving the piece of parchment over his head as he came over to Balin who took the contract and gave the hobbit a smile as he inspected it.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggin's, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin declared as he winked at the hobbit and the others let out cheers to have their burglar with them. Thorin was not at all pleased to have the frightened little hobbit with them and he let out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Give him a pony."

Bilbo panicked when he heard he would have to ride one of these creatures and began to decline; that he would be more comfortable traveling on foot, but he was soon yanked up in the air by the two young brothers and placed on a pony. The hobbit took the reigns hesitantly not quite sure what he was supposed to do with them. Maura quickly came to his side and instructed him, how to properly hold the reigns; that he had nothing to fear. As the day went on Bilbo found himself more relaxed.

"Bilbo, I am so happy you came." Maura stated with a grin. "But I must ask, what made you decide to come?"

"You were right. I have a chance to help others and to see the world. I am a 'Took' " The hobbit stated and she gave him a warm smile and the two of them continued on talking. Eventually the hobbit was joined by the wizard and Maura had went back to discuss things with Oin and Balin; leaving the hobbit to question the wizard, and wonder why he had more faith than any of the dwarves that he would show.

It was getting later in the day. Thorin had decided they had traveled far enough for one day and ordered the others to set up came and Bombur to prepare supper for them; while Oin and Gloin got a fire going to keep them warm.


	6. History Lesson

The company had finished eating supper that Bombur had prepared for them. It was an experience both Bilbo and Maura had never had the opportunity to have before, and both of them were unsure if they could survive anymore nights like this one. The half-breed watched as the dwarves spilled their hot stew all over the place, throwing their bread at one another, when one told a terrible joke. Maura unfortunately wasn't so lucky and got hit with something wet, she assumed it was a piece of meat, either way she was not impressed with the way her race behaved. But she couldn't complain about all of them, their were a few that had decent manners. Balin, Dwalin and Thorin all sat in their own little circle; probably discussing plans, strategies and obstacles on this danger quest that they would possibly be facing before they reached the mountain. The half-bread found herself a little entranced by the way the dwarf prince sat proudly amongst his kin. Each and everyone of them looked to him as someone they would follow until the end.

Thorin was sitting on a rock, talking with Dwalin when he had an itch someone was watching him. He felt the nerve to glance through the flames of the fire and he saw the woman looking at him and she quickly turned away, talking again with Bilbo and he turned away and smirked as he continued to discuss things with the others.

The company began walking to their spots they had chose to sleep for the night. Thorin had instructed both his nephews to take the first watch for the first couple of hours and then Dwalin and Balin would take the next. Maura walked passed the hobbit, who was constantly shifting position's, trying to fall asleep. The woman grabbed the blanket he had tossed off and covered him back up and ruffled his hair and he seemed to relax after that and she smiled to herself. She looked around her to see all the dwarves sound asleep, snoring away until her gaze turned to the two young lads sitting on the other side of the fire, laughing and talking quietly amongst themselves. Maura didn't think it was fair to leave the responsibility of being on guard to such young boys.

The half-breed rummaged through her bag and found her book on the latest Elf medicine and went and sat beside the two brother to keep them company. "Maura, you should get some sleep. We'll be back on the road before you know it." Fili pressed.

"What you think I would just let you boys suffer all night alone by yourselves, like your uncle. Please you boys are much to young to be burden with such responsibility." Maura declared, slightly annoyed as she glanced at the leader that was sound asleep not to far from them.

" You sound like mother. She was always hard on uncle to. Thorin loves us like a father, but drives us like a leader." Kili stated, a little defensively as he smoked his pipe.

"Oh. I didn't mean to sound like, I don't think your uncle loves you. I'm sure he loves you both very dearly. I just never thought he would leave such a responsibility to young lads." She explained.

"We can handle it." Fili pressed, as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"I'm sure the two of you can." She said as she opened her book and began reading; using the light of the fire. The half-breed passed out with her book still clutched in her hands. The two brother were still wide away and looked to see the woman sound asleep. Fili removed her book from her hands, while Kili covered her in his cloak.

The hobbit woke up, sometime later in the night. The snores of the dwarves were too much for him and he couldn't sleep and he woke up just to see one of them swallow some flies as he let out another snore. He got up, looking around to see his aunt sleeping over by Fili and Kili and he got up from his spot and wandered over to his pony(Myrtle). He had been quite shy with her and even a bit hesitant when he rod her, but as the day went on he had formed a bond with this animal in no time and he no longer felt threatened of this gentle creature. Bilbo pulled out a delicious looking apple and he whispered softly to his new friend as he held the apple in the palm of his hand and the pony took the fruit willingly. The young lad stroked the animals forehead when he suddenly heard a piercing screech in the night. He heard the same frightening sound again and he turned around to look at the two brothers.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, in a startled tone.

"Orcs." Kili said.

"Orcs?" The hobbit questioned, as he ran over to the two young lads He had never heard such a name in his life. Thorin suddenly bolted awake, when he heard the hobbit mention 'orcs' and he turned to his side when he caught the sound of his nephews voices.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili explained as he took another puff of his pipe. "The Lone-land's are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili whispered, as Bilbo looked at them with pure fear on his face as they explained these vile creatures to him. The two brothers chuckled at the fact they frightened the burglar. They had no idea someone was listening the entire time.

" You think that's funny?" Thorin hissed, causing Maura to jerk awake and she rubbed her eyes to see the leader up from his spot and standing near the hobbit as he glared at his nephews. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili muttered, feeling guilty for upsetting his uncle.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." The prince sneered as he stormed away, towards the edge of the cliff away from the others. Maura starred after him, wondering why he was being so harsh to the two boys. She didn't like that they were trying to frighten poor Bilbo but she knew they were just trying to be funny and they all turned when they heard someone else approaching on the other side of the fire.

"Don't mind him, laddie." The elder dwarf stated, knowing the boys true intentions of their joke but also knew why their uncle was being so hard on them for childish antics. " Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Balin explained as he let out a sigh before continuing the next part of this story. " He began...by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat...and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day...that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied...and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast...nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then...there is one who I could follow. There is one...I could call King."

Thorin had been listening the entire time when Balin shared with everyone of that tragic day. It ate at Thorin the most, he lost so much that day. He lost his grandfather, his father, and younger brother. The dwarf prince slowly turned around to see his kin all standing and looking at him in awe. The half-breed looked upon the dwarf, she could see the pain he was forced to hide and it explained a lot why he was so cold and distant from everyone. He was afraid of losing anyone else who was close to him.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?" The hobbit dared to ask.

He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin sneered as he walked passed the others and back to his spot, glancing at the young woman as he walked passed her and climbed onto his spot. The others eventually all went back to sleep. Dawn would be rising soon and they would be back on the road. Maura pulled Kili's cloak higher so it was covering her and she closed her eyes the crackling sound of the fire fading more and she was sound asleep.


	7. The Healer's Warning

The half-breed was sound asleep when something wet hit her skin. Her nose crinkled as the wetness continued to hit her face more frequently and she opened her eyes to see that it was morning and on top of that, it was raining. Maura let out a groan sitting up to see the dwarves grumbling as they packing up before everything got totally wet. The woman glance across the fire-pit that was out and saw her satchel was open and she got up from her spot and she let out a low growl, to see her supplies was drenched.

"What's wrong lass?" Oin asked as he came up behind her, holding his listening device to his ear and caught the tale end of her grumble she let escape from her mouth. Maura stood back up, not turning around but annoyed.

"Someone was in my supplies and forgot to close my bag and now everything is wet and useless." She growled, slowly turning around to face the other healer. "Know anything about that Oin?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I just got a little curious lass, to see what yah use, is all" Oin bickered defensively.

"Well, you could have at-least closed it back up, when you were done snooping. My stuff would be still dry."

"Don't you worry lass, you can use my supplies." Oin offered and the half-breed just continued to glare at him.

"We have to stop in Rivendell. It's on our way. I'll just get more supplies there." She declared.

"We are going nowhere near that place." Thorin hissed as he walked by them.

"Why not? What do you have against the elves?" Maura dared asked.

"We are not going there. Let's move!" Thorin ordered and he walked away from the two healers over to his pony. He turned to his side when he heard Dwalin snickering. "What's so funny?" Thorin asked.

"Quite feisty this one is." Dwalin chuckled only to stop when he saw the crossed look on the princes's face.

"Well this 'feisty one' is going to have to learn her place on this quest. She is only with us, because she's a healer. If it were up to me I would have left without them both." Thorin hissed while climbing onto his pony. The dwarves followed suite. Maura grabbed her satchel and climbed onto her pony named(Shadow) and they trudged along the path in the rain, the sound of continuous splashing was the only thing to be heard along with the rain. The hobbit tried to make conversation with his aunt, but it was clear she was not in a talking mood from the morning event and he decided it would be best to leave her to thoughts until she calmed down and he wandered further up and talked with the wizard. He asked him all sorts of questions, wondering if their were others like him in the world and what they were like.

Maura trailed behind the others in deep thought. Hoping that, once the sun came out. If she allowed her supplies to dry, it may still be usable and not a complete waste. Since the arrogant leader wouldn't step foot in Rivendell. Why? She had yet to figure that one out still.

The rain had finally cleared off and the sun was out. The half-breed's mood had lightened up. She hoped when they finally stop for the day, their would still be some light to dry her supplies. The dwarf prince decided to look behind him, to see how the woman was doing since this morning and he saw that she seemed more relaxed and was even talking now, with Balin. What about? He didn't know and he turned away just as she looked up when she thought someone was watching her. Maura was hoping she could convince the white bearded dwarf to tell her what Thorin had against Rivendell, but the elder dwarf was harder to get information out of than she thought.

Maura took in her surroundings and recognize where they were. They were travelling through a place that was covered in overgrown grass, surrounded by ruins and a house that she remembered that didn't look like the way it did now; when she had traveled through here. She could remember the family that lived in that house. They had a young son that was only 4 named Sam. They had always welcomed her to stay whenever she was passing through to get her supplies. Maura had saved their son when he was extremely ill and she had made a remedy and it had cured him of his sickness and the family didn't know how to repay her. The healer didn't need payment or want it. She got joy just from healing the person back to health, but accepted their offer of always stopping in on her way.

The family had also mentioned that their had been rumors that something was walking these lands but they had never seen them, only that they come once daylight was gone. And the woman had a feeling whatever it was that was crawling these lands had gotten them.

" We'll camp here for the night." Thorin declared as he looked at the others. Maura looked up in surprise. They couldn't stop here. They had to keep going. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin demanded. Maura slid off the back of her pony. She was not in a good mood with the dwarf, but she felt the need to still warn him about what might be here and that they should keep moving. " Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going."

"Right ya are." Gloin agreed as he got too it. The wood he already had was still damp from the rain this morning and he walked along the edge of the woods, to find a tree to chop. Gandalf was now standing underneath the damaged home. Thorin joining him soon after and Maura made her way over to them.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf pressed. "We could make for the hidden valley." Thorin smirked, he had already been through this with the healer this morning, he was irritated that he would have to explain this now to the wizard.

"I have told you already: I will not go near that place." Thorin sneered at thought.

"Why not?" Maura interrupted, and the two of them looked at her. "The elves could help us." Maura pressed, but Thorin shook his head at her.

"The elves will not help us!" Thorin argued.

"Why? We could get food, rest, supplies...some advice." She pointed out.

" I do not need their advice." He retorted as he slowly walked away from them and finally turned around to look at Maura and Gandalf.

"We have a map that we cannot read." Gandalf added. "Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin repeat as if the wizard had just told a bad joke. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing." Thorin hissed.

"But we cannot stay here!" Maura yelled at him in frustration and Thorin walked over to her, only inches from her.

"Why?" He growled at her lowly.

"Because...We have to keep moving. There's something wandering these lands and, and people seem to disappear." She explained but he didn't seem to heed her warning.

"I'll take my chances out here, before I go to the elves." He said, looking right at the woman and then looked up at the old man. "And you. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf stated. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped, glaring at the wizard. The old man let out a huff before storming off. He had enough of the dwarf's arrogant's for the day and he began to make his way passed the dwarves back the way they had just come from. Maura looked at the dwarf, before walking away herself, clearly no one would be getting anything through this dwarf.

"Everything all right?" Bilbo asked, concern clear in his voice. "Gandalf, where are you going?" The hobbit demanded.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf muttered.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf roared. " I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He muttered to himself as he disappeared from their sight.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin grumbled, clearly not at all phased by the wizards disappearing act. He had been through worse. Maura was now standing by Balin and Bilbo, looking the area over. They really should keep going, and not linger in this area; their was something out there and the woman saw the sun was slowly disappearing from the sky.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked his aunt and she looked in the direction the wizard had left in and she began to wonder if he had left them on their own for good, because the leader couldn't get over the past.


	8. Stubborn Pride

It had grown exceedingly late since the wizard had stormed into the trees and hadn't returned. Some were not at all phased by this, others were starting to go nervous, wondering if they could make it to the mountain without Gandalf. Maura decided she wanted to make herself useful and she helped Bombur prepare a meal for dinner. The woman's number one love was healing people, but on occasions she did love to cook as well. Sometime she wished she had a family of her own that she could cook for. It was another night of stew, the dwarves lined up, shoving each other out of the way to get some food. Maura got her bowl and Bilbo's and they were sitting under what was left of the home.

The hobbit soon got up from his spot pacing back and forth and eventually stood by the entranced and starred off into the distance, wondering if the wizard was going to return. "Bilbo, please come sit down." Maura insisted.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo mumbled.

"Who?" Bofur piped up.

"Gandalf." The hobbit grumbled, as he stomped over to the other side.

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur stated, clearly seeing nothing to worry about, as he filled two bowls up and Bombur trying to be sneaky and get a third helping. "Here, do us a favor take this to the lads." The dwarf demanded as he shoved the two bowls into the hobbit's hands, not giving him a choice. "Stop it. You've had plenty."

Maura watched as the young hobbit wandered into the woods. She had a bad feeling about staying here. She was debating to try and talk to the leader again, but then again, their was no reasoning with this particular dwarf, he was too stubborn for his own good. Thorin would rather let his pride get in the way before seeking ones help. It was clear he did not trust elves, he didn't trust the wizard and he defiantly did not trust women. The half-breed was stirring her stew around, waiting for Bilbo to return; he should of come back already. How long does it take to bring two bowls of stew to two dwarves? Maura couldn't bother to eat anymore, her mind was too busy worrying about the hobbit. She saw that Bombur was looking a little sad he didn't get his third bowl of soup and the woman didn't like seeing him so sad and noticed his brother wasn't around and she gave him her bowl. Bombur thanked her and she patted the dwarf on the back before getting up and marching over to the leader. She wasn't going to give up just yet on trying to convince Thorin, they should leave, while they still could.

"Thorin. We need to talk." Maura declared. Thorin was talking with Dwalin and Balin when the woman's voice had interrupted them. The leader turned to his side, removing his pipe from his lips and looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Do we now?" Thorin stated, ignorantly.

The young woman ignored the rudeness that had come out of Thorin's mouth and remained calm and serious as she decided to continue on with what she was about to say.

"We need to leave this place, now. We are not safe here. There is something out there, and it is just waiting to strike."

" I will not get into this with you! I will not seek help from the elves! We are not going to the hidden valley; I will go down fighting before seeking their help." Thorin spat. Balin and Dwalin remained silent while their leader continued to protest with this young woman.

"Thorin...maybe we should reconsider this." Balin suggested.

"No. We are staying here for the night and I will not discuss this anymore!" Thorin barked, getting off his spot and he stepped towards the woman, he didn't appreciate being questioned in front of his comrades and especially when it came from a woman. " You have no right to question the decisions I make." He growled as he grabbed the young woman by the arm and pulled her away from the others. "And I suggest you start learning your place in this company, Lady Maura. I can easily leave you behind, if I choose to. We already have a healer in this company. The only reason you are here with us, is because Balin seems to think you'd be useful to us, but I still have yet to see that."

" If you think you're arrogant's is going to scare me off, you are sadly mistaken, Thorin Oakenshield. You know nothing about me. And you're going to wish you'd listen to me and the wizard and left while we still could." Maura hissed. Thorin could feel his anger rising inside him. This woman didn't know when to quit. The leader grabbed her by her wrist, about to utter some other threat.

"TROLL'S!" Kili shouted as he and his brother came charging out of the trees.

"Trolls!" Fili repeated as they approached the others. Thorin let go of the healer and looked at his nephews.

"Trolls? Are you sure." Thorin questioned, he glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye and saw the cold stare she was given him. This couldn't be the the creature in the forest, Maura was talking about. He was now thinking maybe should have given the healer the chance and listened to her warning but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Where's Bilbo!" Maura shouted, remembering Bofur had sent the hobbit to bring the brothers their dinner and he had yet to return.

"The trolls have our ponies, Bilbo's trying to set them free." Fili admitted and Maura's eyes widen, they had put the halfing up to this task. He couldn't face trolls by himself. Thorin growled under his breath, now realizing this had to do with the hobbit, which made him even less willing to go in after the pathetic halfling.

"Arm yourselves!" Thorin finally ordered. Maura had no weapon but she wasn't going to just stand there waiting for something to happen to the young lad. The healer started following the others when, Thorin yanked her back by her arm. " You're staying here." Thorin sneered.

"We'll forgive me, for not trusting you that you will save Bilbo." Maura hissed at him, and tried to brush pass him but he didn't allow her to go.

"You are unarmed and don't know how to fight, you are not going in there, the last thing we need is you captured as well." Thorin pressed, but the woman would not listen to him. " I will tie you to this stump, if I have to." The dwarf threatened. Maura yanked her arm from Thorin and stood by the fire and the dwarves charged into the woods to rescue their burglar.


	9. Dinner Guest!

The healer was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. It had been a good long while and the dwarves had yet to return with the burglar. Maura sat on the stump, running her fingers threw her thick curly hair. Why was she just sitting there, doing nothing? Bilbo was in trouble, those stubborn dwarves were no match for three trolls. The woman got up from the stump and with determination she marched into the dark forest, hoping she wasn't too late.

Maura, shoved branches out of her way, ducked under trees that had fallen over and that were now only being held by other trees. Soon the healer saw a light from a flickering fire. The woman crept over and hid behind a very large stone. Peering around it, she saw three very giant trolls tying up the dwarves and Bilbo in sacks. The trolls had already tied half the dwarves to a split that was now over the hot fire. The healer had to think of something fast before these dwarves were done for. During her time in Rivendell, Maura had learned many Elven songs; were actually spells one could use against their enemy to put them into a deep sleep but they also often sang them to get their young ones to sleep peacefully at night. The woman then had an idea. Bilbo was trying to reason with the nasty creatures and it wasn't going very well, and the dwarves protesting against him wasn't helping his cause.

The healer found a rock, covered in bushes to disguise herself better and only one Elven melody came to her, that she knew would be powerful enough to effect these hideous monsters. Maura took a deep breath and started to sing.

Hearing this the trolls stopped what they were doing and looked around, wondering where this beautiful strange voice was coming from. Most of the dwarves couldn't figure out who this mysterious voice belonged to. Bilbo recognized it immediately as the lullaby his aunt sang to him when he was just a wee-halfling. One thing the imprisoned dwarves noticed was the trolls beginning to yawn as the singing continued, even some of the dwarves were starting to yawn. Bombur was already out cold, snoring away as he squashed poor Kili. Suddenly the ground shook as one of the trolls, that were turning the log that held the split over the fire fell over onto it's back sleeping the other two trolls followed in seconds, crashing to the ground. Maura continued to sing for awhile longer, too keep the enchantment going and soon all the dwarves were sound asleep; except for one.

The singing stopped. Once Maura saw that all three trolls were out, she jumped out of the bushes. The healer looked around and when she saw that the melody had even worked on the dwarves, she realized the song might have been a little too powerful then she originally thought.

"That was you?" Thorin said with clear surprised. But his eyes soon filled rage that she had disobeyed his command. "What are you thinking!? I thought I told you we would handle this!." Thorin barked.

"Well done! You've handled it alright. You handled it so well, you got yourselves captured." Maura snapped back at the ignorant leader. Thorin glanced around, at his sleeping comrades and then back at the half-breed." What did you do to them?" He questioned.

"Relax, it was just a simple Elven lullaby I know." Maura declared and her answer was met with yet another shocked face.

"Simple?" Thorin repeated. " You put all of them to sleep!" He growled at her.

"Not everyone. It appears not even great powerful Elvish magic can't affect the great Thorin Oakenshield." She sneered back at him and he narrowed his ice cold eyes at her. The dwarves slowly began to open the eyes once again. The trolls were still out for the time being but the dwarf resisting to say a simple "thank you" was quickly trying her patience.

"What do you want me to say?" The dwarf grumbled back at her.

"I simple 'thank you!' would suffice."

The dwarf king grumbled under his breath, Maura didn't quite hear what he mumbled but it was clearly the only gratitude she was going to get. The dwarves and hobbit all sighed, blinking in confusion. Besides Thorin, the others were thrilled to see the woman had come to their rescue. Whatever she had done to put the trolls into a deep sleep, would give her enough time to get the dwarves untied. Maura decided she couldn't waste anymore time arguing with the stubborn leader about this. The healer went to untie the sack that held Kili; unaware the trolls had awoken from the Elven enchantment.

"Maura! Look out!" Fili shouted. The half-breed let out a gasp and turned around to see a troll had come right up behind her.

"What do we have here." The troll said, that wore an apron; clearly the cook out of the three. The woman tried to dodge it's grip but the creature yanked her up by the arm and she was now starring into its eyes.

"Put me down! Now!" Maura demanded in a stern voice. The troll ignored her order and sniffed her trying to figure out what she was.

"It's a woman." The cook finally spoke, after inhaling her scent for the longest time.

"She'd be a tasty one." Another troll declared as it came up behind the cook with a potato sack. The troll shoved her into the sack and tied her like the rest and dropped her into the pile and she landed beside Thorin of all people.

"And was this part of your plan?" Thorin asked, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you hadn't argued with me and kept going. None of us would be in this predicament!" Maura hissed at him.

"I told you, that I will not go near that wretched Elven valley." Thorin snarled beside her. Bilbo was trying to distract the trolls long enough till dawn came after hearing one of the trolls grumbling that dawn wasn't far away and they did not want to be turned into stone.

"Thorin the elves of Rivendell have never betrayed you. They were not the ones that stood on the hill side and did nothing. Or were they?" Maura challenged, hearing the odd comments from the trolls and Bilbo protesting with each other.

"All Elves are the same. You can't trust elves...ever." Thorin pressed. " I will not go begging for their help. We did that once. And what did the elves do? They turned their backs on us and left my people to starve in the wild." Thorin spat. Just then one of the trolls stomped forward and with no time to react the troll picked Maura up by the bottom of her sack. The healer let out a startled scream as the creature dangled her over his open mouth. Until whatever Bilbo said, cause the troll to rethink what he was about to do an drop the woman back into the pile of dwarves. Maura could feel her own heart breathing along with her gasp that escaped her lips. The hobbit had carried on with his idea that all of the dwarves had 'parasites' and at first the trolls were quite disgusted but the one troll soon saw right through his plan.

"Do you think I don't know what you're up to?" The troll roared, shoving the hobbit, causing Bilbo to stumble backwards. " This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Fools?" The cook repeated.

"Ferret?" Bilbo questioned clearly insulted by this.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice echoed as he appeared over the rock above them.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

With one swift move of the wizard's staff. He slammed the bottom into the rock, causing it to break apart and with the dawn on his side; the light poured into the valley right at the trolls and they yelled and screamed as the slowly turned into pure stone statues. Once the dwarves saw who it was that had come to rescue them, they all broke out in cheer at the wizards return; that he had not left them for good.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back." Dwalin bellowed, not wanting to be on this split for another second.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

The dwarves on the split had been safely rescued and the fire put out. Maura and Bilbo had been freed from the sacks that imprisoned them. The dwarves gathered up their weapons that the trolls had pilled off to the side. Thorin had his sword in hand and wandered over to the wizard, but not before he glanced at the woman who was looking over the hobbit to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked as he approached the wizard, curious to what had brought him back after their disagreement from earlier.

"To look ahead." The wizard simply stated, not divulging anything to his whereabouts.

" What brought you back?" The dwarf tried this time, wondering if he would get more of an answer this time.

"Looking behind." Thorin didn't press the matter further, but nodded in thanks for coming back when he did. If he hadn't shown they would have mostly likely been in the bellies of the three trolls by now. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin stated in an unimpressive manner.

"He had the nous to play for time. Even his aunt Maura. If it weren't for her quick thinking to knock the trolls out with her sleeping enchantment for the time she had; you'd all be in the trolls bellies right now. None of the rest of you thought of that." The wizard added. Thorin gave the old man a slight glare but was not admitting to anything of the woman's involvement in trying to help them out of their predicament. He had ordered her to stay at camp and she failed to obey it. Dwarves were known to be very protective of woman, due to their low population of females; most of them had been lost when the fire-drake from the north came and wreak havoc on them years ago. " They must have come down from the Eteenmoors." The wizard continued when the dwarf continued to remain quiet. But one question still remained. Why were these trolls so far from home?

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin pressed.

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf uttered as the wind started to pick up. The two of them shared a look and the king knew he could risk wasting anymore time. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin pointed out. The leader headed over to the rest of the company and order them to search the area for anything dark that would be perfect for trolls to hid in during the day. The dwarves got to work right away, searching the woods. Maura and Bilbo paired up and looked around. It didn't take long before everyone heard Dwalin call out that he had found something.

"Over here!" The warrior dwarf shouted. Thorin nodded for the others to follow. Maura and Bilbo were close behind until they caught wind of the stench that was coming from a dark cave and the woman stopped, not able to go any further. She wasn't the only one. Bilbo wasn't about to go into the scary dark hole. The only ones to go in their were the Wizard, Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin and Nori. The healer walked over to the young halfling and saw the scrap on his arm.

"Bilbo, your hurt." Maura stated, with concern as she took his arm gently in hers to examine his cut.

"I'm alright, Aunt Maura; really it's just a scratch." Bilbo assured the woman.

"I still should put some stuff on it. I don't want it to get infected." Maura explained as she removed her satchel from her back and managed to find some of her supplies still dry, despite the fact that Oin had rummaged threw her things and left it open for the rain to damage it. The healer began to put some sort of ointment on the open wound. The hobbit slightly flinched at the burning sensation but he soon relaxed and the stinging was no more. Once the woman was finished, she began bandaging the wound to keep it from getting any further infection. " There." She finally said.

"Thank you, Aunt Maura. The stinging has gone away. I feel so much better." Bilbo sighed with relief, feeling grateful for his aunt's help. Maura smiled at the young hobbit and gently patted him on the side of the face.

"Bilbo." The wizard called out, coming from out of the cave behind the others.

"Hmm?" Bilbo responded, turning away from the woman to look at the wizard who was carrying a small sword. Maura gathered her things and went over to where Balin stood, speaking with his brother wondering what all they found in the troll cave.

"Here. This is about your size." Gandalf stated, holding out the weapon for the hobbit; who was hesitant to take it and looked at the old man almost with a hint of fear on his face. The wizard still held out the cased sword and Bilbo reluctantly took it; seeing he had no choice.

"I can't take this." Bilbo sighed as he looked over the weapon. He was not a warrior he didn't want to fight like these dwarves.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained as he crouched down looking the hobbit at eye level.

The hobbit glanced around him. He was surrounded by men who had been in battle, that weren't afraid to see a little blood or kill something. Bilbo had come from a shielded world of never having to experience such terrible things. And as he thought about it, he may have been a little more rowdy then the other hobbit children his age but he never thought he would ever have to possible kill something. " I have never used a sword in my life."

" And I hope you never have to." Gandalf said with such sincerity in his voice and returned to his full height, making the hobbit look up at him. " But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life...but when to spare one." Bilbo took a moment to let the old mans words sink in, not sure what he meant by that but their moment of silence was quickly interrupted.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted. The company all looked up, as they started to hear what their leader had heard. Their was thrashing, and crashing coming from up over the hill.

"Gandalf." Bilbo muttered quietly. He had no idea what was going on and from his expression he didn't want to find out.

"Stay together!" Gandalf instructed, pulling out his own sword to prepare himself for whatever was over the hill. " Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" The dwarves made haste up the hill with their swords and axes drawn. Bilbo looked back down at his sword he now had and slowly pulled it out of the case and couldn't believe how incredible light it was as he examined the variety markings engraved in the blade.

"Lass, stay behind me." Dwalin ordered Maura as he now stood in front of the young healer holding his battle axe in front of him to protect them both. The dwarves had formed a circle so what ever was coming would have to charge through them if it wanted any chance of escaping.

"Thieves! Fire Murder!" The voice shouted in hysterics. Causing a few of the dwarves to slightly jump when they heard the noise. Maura raised an eyebrow as she stood behind Dwalin. It was an old man dressed in ragged robs, on his head was a frayed hat and he carried in his right hand a staff similar to the one Gandalf had on his person. He had to be a wizard? A odd wizard at that. He was holding onto reigns that were strapped to a sled that were being pulled by the biggest rabbit's the woman had ever seen.

"Radagast." Gandalf sighed in relief, lowering his sword to see it was someone familiar. The dwarves however were still a little hesitant to put down their weapons. " It's Radagast the Brown!" The wizard exclaimed, looking at each of the dwarves to lower their swords. " Well...what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf finally asked, getting straight to the point as he approached the other wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast pressed, not wanting to waste time. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf encouraged in a calm voice, waiting for Radagast to spit out whatever he was trying to say. The other wizard inhales sharply about to speak but nothing comes out. He attempts again only for the same thing to happen.

"Just give me a minute." Radagst said getting flustered. " Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He assured as Gandalf continued to give him a weary look trying to figure out what he was trying to say. " Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old..." Gandalf reached with his hand and pulled out what appeared to be a stick insect out from Radagast's mouth. Maura had a hard time believing this was the wizard that Gandalf had mentioned to the hobbit. " Stick insect." The wizard seemed fascinated with this new bug and Gandalf placed the insect in the wizards hand for him to examine it.

A few of the dwarves let out the occasional grunt at this bizarre character. Most of them were grateful that the two wizards had wandered off to speak about matters in private and the dwarves remained on guard if anything else were to show up.

"That wizard is a lunatic if ya ask me." Dwalin bickered as he stood near his brother and Thorin.

"Hmm. I kinda like him." Maura stated to no one in particular. Thorin turned to his side and shot her a confused look as if she had just something completely ridiculous. " He's different." she added.

"You don't say." Thorin grumbled. Time was being wasted. They should be heading on their way. It was bad enough they already lost one night, having to deal with trolls that nearly made them all into a meal.

The entire company suddenly went quiet when they heard the sound of a howl not far from where they were. " Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur answered.

Maura glanced around, her eyes frantically searching when she suddenly heard a snarl from behind her and she turned to see an enormous beast emerge from behind the trees. The woman slowly backed away she was a few feet from one of the dwarves, she hoped it hadn't spotted her when she snapped a stick under her boot and the creature looked directly at her. The healer had no weapon to defend herself with. Thorin looked to his side to see the warg leap at the woman and a shriek escaped passed her lips as she fell to the ground and closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes back up to see not only the beast dead but Thorin yanking out his sword. " Get up." He ordered sternly. Normally she would have protested against his lack of ability to speak to a human being normally but this didn't appear to be the best time for that. If one had found them, more were sure to find them as well.

The healers suspicions were correct as another growl came from the other side of the company. A second beast began to descend towards the dwarves. Kili shot the animal with an arrow, bringing it down. It struggled to get back up, Dwalin killed it by plunging his axe into its neck.

"Warg-scouts!" Thorin informed them. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

" Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned.

The wizard marched straight for Thorin, looking very un-pleased about this sudden turn of events. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again, his voice raising in annoyance.

"No one, I swear," Thorin promised. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted?" The wizard explained. Maura was now standing by Bilbo, with the two brothers. They were all in serious trouble now.

"We have to get out of her," Dwalin declared.

"We can't!" Ori cried out. "We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw them off," Radagast suggested from behind the company. Gandalf immediately shook his head at this plan; it was too risky.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast stated, gloriously. " I'd like to see them try." he challenged.

More howls ascended in the air. The company began moving once again, with Radagast leading them with his rabbits. Once they got to the edge of the forest the Dwarves went their separate ways. "Come and get me!" the wizard called as he proceeded into the plain. The dwarves hid behind a large rock as the orc pack raced out of the forest after the old man.

"Come on," Gandalf commanded, and the dwarves, Maura and Bilbo began to make their way across the rocky plains. "Stay together!"

"Move!" Thorin ordered

Maura stayed close to Bilbo as the two of tried to keep up with the dwarves and wizard. The woman could feel her heart beat faster and faster, fearing the beast's would pop out of anywhere at her.

The entire company suddenly came to an immediate stop as the pack passed by on the other side of the land. " Ori, No! Come back," Thorin shouted, yanking the youngest dwarf, who had failed to come to a halt behind the huge boulder. Gandalf peered around and watched the orcs disappear over the hill.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf ushered them. They all one by one began to move, leaving Thorin and the wizard the last to leave but not before Thorin glared at the old man.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin questioned. Gandalf looked at the dwarf, and remained silent, and the two of them ran to catch up to the others. The saw the orc pack yet again and quickly hid behind another rock. A warg with an orc jumped onto the boulder, sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent of the dwarves. Maura was next to Dwalin who could hear the continuous heavy breathing coming from the woman and when they heard the growl, the dwarf quickly placed a hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't be heard.

Thorin looked over at his youngest nephew, who was standing on the other side of Maura and nodded, giving him the signal to attack. The young dwarf readied an arrow and then stepped away from the others. The warg spotted him and was about to leap at him when Kili released the arrow. The warg and its orc fell and landed in the midst of the company, where a fight took place.

Dwalin, released his hand off the woman and joined the others to eliminate the threat. A loud howl was sounded, notifying the rest of the pack where they were. Maura and Bilbo panicked when they heard they all of a sudden heard numerous howls, just over the hills. " Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled. "This way! Quickly!"

The dwarves continued to follow Gandalf through the fields. The wizard had stopped, searching frantically for a particular rock. Once he found it, the wizard disappeared, just as the company began to come to a halt. "There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

It didn't take long before the company realized they were being surrounded by every which way they looked. Kili began to shoot some as the others readied their weapons. "Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked.

"He has abandon us!" Dwalin answered bitterly.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted in encouragement. Bofur and Dwalin had shoved both the young healer and hobbit behind them as the wargs began to close in on their prey. The dwarves bunching up closer, ready to fight, when Gandalf reappeared from the crack in the rock behind them.

"This way, you fools!" The wizard called out to them.

Thorin made haste onto a rock that was at the mouth of the cave and turned around to his company. " Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

Maura grabbed the hobbit by the arm and the two of them were the first to slid down, into the crack. They were soon followed in by the rest of the dwarves. Fili, Kili and Thorin were the last to enter. Numerous growls came from the opening and before any of the dwarves could prepare themselves to fight, a horn blew from outside. Battle cries and howls of pain erupted from the plains, causing the company to become both anxious and curious. An orc rolled down into the cave and it took everyone only a second to realize the vile creature was dead. Thorin pulled the arrow out of the orc and studied it and Maura saw how increasingly angry the dwarf's face had become. " Elves."

It had become increasing quiet outside the cave. The dwarves were not impressed that the wizard had led them to the elves, especially not Thorin, he had to be the most infuriated out of them all. Maura quickly checked on the hobbit, making sure he was not hurt and that was when she caught sight of Thorin's torn clothing on the upper arm, that was soaked with blood. She had no idea if it had been from the attack from the trolls or was it just from this chase of death that they barely just escaped from. The woman's healing instincts kicked in right away and she stepped over to Thorin.

"You've been hurt. I should take a look at that." She informed, reaching her hand to look at his arm when Thorin yanked his arm out of her reach.

"It's fine." Thorin growled lowly at her.

"Thorin. I'm a healer; it's what I do. It will just take a moment for me to bandage it;-"

"I said. I'm fine!" Thorin shouted at her. Maura backed up in shock. " I do not need you to look at my wound! We already have a healer for this company! I don't trust you! And I certainly do not need your pity!" Thorin yelled at her angrily. The rest of the company were a little taken by their leaders sudden outburst at the woman and they were all feeling completely awkward as they tried not look at them. Thorin shot every one of the dwarves a look and all their heads looked to the ground.

"Fine. Let your wound become infected. See if I care if you lose an arm. I forgot that your too proud, to accept the help from others!" Maura shot back, just as arrogantly. Bilbo had never witness his aunt this infuriated in his life. He was under the impression, that anger like this was impossible to come from her. But this dwarf seemed to know how to bring it out of her.

"I can't see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin interrupted as he stood at the other end of the cave.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur replied, thinking this would be the best option before their King had another outburst at the young woman. Maura stomped passed Thorin and he glared at her. Most of the dwarves had vacated; except for a few.

"Well, their laddie your more of a fool then I would have guest. " Oin chuckled, causing Thorin to furrow his brows at the healer.

"What are you getting at Oin?" Thorin questioned, slightly annoyed.

" Most of these lads would never deny when a young, beautiful woman offers to take a look at their wound, rather then come to me. I myself wouldn't mind having her patch me up once in awhile; would be nice. I am sure that the lads will soon enough, injure themselves on purpose, just so she will tend to them. " Dwalin rolled his eyes at this. Balin was not impressed as usual at the way their leader handled things in regards to the young woman. Thorin grunted at this assumption. Was his medic losing his mind. Like his men would be this foolish to get all blindsided by a woman; like any of them had the time for a woman's touch, they had more pressing matters right now.

Oin was now binding Thorin's arm and he was his usual non-gentle self and placed a little extra pressure on Thorin's wound causing him to flinch slightly and look at him. " Maybe next time you'll let her do her job, that's if she's feeling incline to offer it to you." Oin stated as he patted the dwarf on the shoulder and smirked and Thorin muttered under his breath as the went to catch up with the others down the path.


	11. Dining With Elves

The pathway was not easy to get through. It was a narrow road that laid between two stone wall and few times, Dwalin and Thorin had to push Bombur, to get him through. However, the road soon turned one last corner and opened up to a beautiful city that sat in the valley below. The company stood on the steps as they looked at the sight below them. Maura was always taken by the beauty of this peaceful valley. The hobbit joined his aunt on the step she was on and was in awe. " The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf explained as he stood behind the group along with Thorin.

"Rivendell," Bilbo young lad had dreamed he would one day see this great Elven land. However, he wished it was under different circumstances. The dwarves were against this - especially the leader and Thorin glared at the elven cursed city with such hatred and finally turned around to look at the wizard and demand to know why.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin growled, making his distaste for this race very clear.

" You have no enemy here, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf replied, remaining completely calm, but Maura was not impressed with the way Thorin was accusing her friends that he had never met.

"The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Maura sneered at him, and he turned to look at her with a serious face and he approached her, and she took a step back from him.

"You think your friends will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin growled, his eyes looking at her with such rage.

"Of course they will." The wizard interrupted before things got out of hand between the two of them. "We have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to myself and Maura." The wizard advised.

"Absolutely not." Thorin said. " I will not have her interfere with our affairs."

"Well, then. I think I'll be heading into Rivendell now. Bilbo, come with me please." Maura instructed and motioned for the hobbit to go on a head and she shot Thorin one last glare before disappearing down the steps.

" Thorin, Maura's influences with the elves would be of great use to us right now. Having her presences, might just persuade Lord Elrond to give us the answer we seek. We need Maura more then you realize." Gandalf argued.

"Funny. I'm still not convinced she's the greatest asset, your making her out to be. The only thing she has proven is that she is a cheeky, insolent distraction." Thorin spat and he stomped passed the wizard, before he could say anything else. The other's followed close behind leaving the wizard the last to follow but not before he let out a grumble.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves."

"As the company reached the city, they saw the young healer standing on a platform with the hobbit, who was looking at everything, even smiling a little. Only the dwarves remained tense, holding their weapons just encase, as the elves started to emerge from their homes to see who their new arrivals were.

"Mithrandir," An elf said, walking down the stairs towards them.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf replied back happily. Thorin was at the front of the group, with Dwalin by his side and Maura looked over when Thorin whispered something to him.

"Stay Sharp," Thorin whispered.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen," Lindir continued, speaking in Elvish.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf informed the elf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," The elf replied.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked, narrowing his eyes. But their was no need for him to answer, for a horn was blown; the same horn the company had heard, when they were in the cave. The dwarves all turned to see at least a dozen of armed elves heading in their direction.

"Hold ranks!" Thorin shouted to his men. The dwarves all bunched together. Maura and Bilbo were the only to remain calm when they were each pulled into the center of the circle the company formed. The woman, felt this was unnecessary. The elves were a civil race.

" Gandalf,"

"Lord Elrond," The wizard said graciously. " Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?"

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Veduil," Lord Elrond, said, dismounting from his horse and walked over to the wizard. " Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf confessed.

Thorin shot the old man a suspicious look, stepping forward to the elf. Lord Elrond turned to face him. " Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin stated defensively.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain," Elrond told him.

"Ineed; he made no mention of you," Thorin retorted rudely. Maura turned to her side. Not at all surprised that the dwarf King would go as far as to insult the elf. But Lord Elrond remained just as calm and ignored the insult. He turned slightly and stopped when he saw a familiar face in the company.

"Lady Maura, it's wonderful to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, Lord Elrond." Maura stated, giving the elf a bow. Thorin glanced at her and shot her an annoyed look.

"I did not think we would see you back so soon, you didn't run out of supplies already? And your not alone this time." Lord Elrond indicated, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, I did have a curious individual who rummaged through my belongs and let my supplies get ruined, but I'm sure they'll all behave while their here."

"Don't you worry. Lindir will make sure you have enough supplies." The elf declared, turning to the other elf who nodded and smiled at the young healer. Thorin couldn't believe this. She was talking to him as if they kind got along together and Lord Elrond turned to address the entire company." Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin snarled, glaring at the elf. The entire company began to mutter ungrateful things, raising their weapons in protest.

"Oh for goodness sake. No, master Gloin, he's offering us food." Maura explained in exasperation. The young woman saw the dwarves starting to relax and lower their weapons, and remained silent for the longest time.

"Ah, well, in that case, lead on." Gloin told him. Lord Elrond, held out his hand for Maura to take it and he led her up the stairs with the dwarves following behind; Thorin glaring at the back of the healers head.

The dwarves all took a seat at the tables that were already set with plates, cutlery and a glass of wine each. Maura had been invited to sit with Gandalf, Thorin and Lord Elrond. Maura was enjoying her dinner, as she took another bit of her salad. Thorin was sitting beside her and found incredible odd to see a dwarf enjoy green food, when dwarves were fond of mainly meat. Leafy foods were not filling at all.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," Dori suggest to his little brother. Ori looked down at his plate in front of him and shook his head.

"I don't like green food." Ori complained. Dwalin, too was not impressed by his meal. He sifted through the bowl and found no meat at all and was completely disappointed.

"Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?" Ori wondered, looking at the elves. Maura looked to her side, to see how Bilbo was doing and she saw him speaking with Balin. She was thankful that Balin at-least seem to have faith in the young hobbit that he could be of help to them, like the wizard had promised. But it was the leader that was the one who need convincing. He didn't trust either of these two and he wasn't giving them the chance to show it.

Thorin scrutinized the elf cautiously as he looked over the sword Thorin had found in the cave. " This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver," Elrond explained. "A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond handed it back to Thorin, who accepted it with a nod. Then the elf took the wizard's blade in his hands and turned it over. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, a sword of the king of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age."

Maura drowned out the conversation when, Lord Elrond began questioning how they came by these extraordinary weapons. Not long after, Thorin abruptly got up from the table, taking Orcrist along with him and he wandered over to where the others sat and he pulled out his flask and took a drink. The dwarves soon broke out in song and finished it off by throwing their uneaten food up in the air making a big mess everywhere.

Lord Elrond, then instructed Lindir, to show the dwarves where they would be resting tonight. In the meantime Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Maura and Bilbo followed Lord Elrond down another hall where they could speak alone and hopefully get the answers they needed.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin sneered, glaring at Elrond as he said it.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," Gandalf sighed.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin pressed, his voice only growing more angrier. Bilbo glanced over at his aunt. Feeling the awkwardness that had settled in around them. Thorin was being overly protective, over a map.

"Thorin. Please. Lord Elrond can help," Maura said, looking at the leader and Thorin just glared at her for having so much faith and trust in elves.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf ordered, not impressed at all with Thorin's behavior. Thorin shot the wizard a glare and looked at Maura for a second and finally took a step towards the elf.

"Thorin, no!" Balin advised, resting a hand on his shoulder but it was quickly brushed aside and reluctantly handed the elf the map.

"Erebor," Elrond said after glancing at the map for only a second. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf quickly interjected, knowing Thorin would probably say something he would regret later on. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

"Cirth Ithil," Lord Elrond spoke, after a moment of realization.

"Moon runes." Maura guessed. The healer had spend a lot of time in Rivendell on her usual visits and enjoyed learning their language but she still had difficulties with certain words.

"Of course. It's an easy thing to miss," Gandalf admitted.

"Yes, Maura. Moon runes, which means. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond explained.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

Lord Elrond, motioned for the five of them to follow him outside. They left the hall and entered onto a large balcony covered in the light from the moon and waterfalls on either side of the cliff. They approached a tall crystal table, where the elf placed the map. " These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a cresent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

They all looked to the sky where the clouds quickly cleared up and the moon shined down on the table. " Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon a keyhole." Lord Elrond revealed.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo questioned.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf elaborated.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin stated.

"We still have time," Balin encouraged.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked, narrowing his eyes curiously as his aunt furrowed her brow.

"To find the entrance," Balin explained. "We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."  
"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain," Elrond said, figuring it out. He looked from the wizard to Maura; a little disappointed that she had failed to mention this, even to him. He then looked from Balin to Thorin.

"What of it?" Thorin growled at the elf, taking back his map.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Lord Elrond warned.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf questioned.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," The elf simply informed before turning and walking back inside the hall. Gandalf stood their for a few minutes, thinking and finally followed his friend inside.

Maura let out a yawn and saw Bilbo was doing the same. Thorin and Balin were discussing things quietly amongst themselves; deciding what they had to do next. The two of them finally agreed that, rest was in order for everyone. They have had quite an exhaustion day. Maura and Bilbo left to their quarters to enjoy a nice peaceful nights sleep, where they wouldn't have to worry about something going bump in the night on them.


	12. A Future Event Seen

Maura woke up to the warm light of the sun, shinning down into her room. The half-breed stretched her arms and opened her eyes, tossing the blanket off of her and she got up and walked over to the Balcony. She had an incredible view of the forest that surrounded the great Elven city. The healer ran her fingers through her long thick curly brown hair and decided to take a shower to clean herself up.

The healer was now doing up her last button of her dress up. Now feeling clean and refreshed. Maura left her quarters and wandered down the hall. Maura was headed towards the gardens when the oddest thing caught her eyes. She walked over to the ledge and saw the dwarves were all still sleeping on the balcony on the ground level. The elves had offered them rooms, that were far more luxurious then where they were resting. She was sure the reason they were all sleeping outside was because of Thorin. He would rather put his men through a few restless nights then accept the help from any elf. The healer also knew these dwarves would follow Thorin through anything; he was both their leader and King.

The woman continued on her stroll to the beautiful gardens, carrying her book: Ancient Healing remedies, she had borrowed from Lord Elrond's library. Maura found her favorite spot; which was on bench near some rare violet blossoms that only bloomed in the summer. Elrond had told her once what they were called, but the name seemed to have escaped her, but she found them to be quite peaceful to be around as she read her book. She imagined Bilbo must be out just enjoying himself, exploring the home of Lord Elrond. She hoped the hobbit wasn't getting himself into too much trouble. Maura knew how much the young lad has wanted to come to Rivendell and meet the elves.

"Lady Maura. I was wondering if I might find you out here." Lord Elrond spoke, standing on the pathway. Maura looked up and smiled and closed her book.

"Lord Elrond. Is everything alright?" Maura asked, feeling slightly worried. She couldn't read the elf's expression. It was as if he wanted to tell her something but at the same time he didn't.

"I've come to tell you that. Lindir has all your medical supplies all prepared and it has been brought to your room for you." The elf explained.

"Thank you again, Lord Elrond. I will find a way to repay you for your kindness." Maura said, with a smile.

"Please, my dear that is not necessary. Your gratitude is payment enough. Besides I feel that I must warn you about this quest you are going on." The elf came and took a seat beside her. Maura's jaw tightened. Did the lord see something in her future? She had heard of the elf's special ability to see ones future but never did she imagine it was her future he would see. The healer was in deep thought about this. Questions began to go through her mind, was it good? Bad? Someone close to her? Or could it be something else. " Maura I do not wish to frighten you, but I feel you must know." The elf let out a sigh, composing himself before continuing on. " Maura when I looked into your future I saw...death." The woman was quiet for the longest time, her mind immediately went to Bilbo. And she had to ask.

"Death. As in someone I know?" She slowly asked, looking into the elf's eyes.

"Death, as in your own. If you continue on this path your headed, it will only lead to your death."

The half-breed stood up. She felt like the air around her had suddenly become harder to get. She knew what she had signed up for when she agreed to join this company; their was that big possibility she may not survive this dangerous journey and hearing the elf's words had caused her to form a pit in her stomach. "H-how? W-when?" She stuttered, not sure if she actually wanted to know when this event was to take place. The healer began to pace, her mind was swimming. This was more then what she could handle. " I'm sorry Lord Elrond, I have to go." The healer insisted and before the elf could say anything she left; heading down a different pathway. Lord Elrond got up and let out a sigh as he watched the young woman disappear.

Maura came to a slow pace as she walked over and took a seat on a flat rock that looked over one of the many waterfalls. She wondered if it was going to hurt, when the time came. Or was it going to happen so quick that she wasn't even going to see it coming. She wiped the few tears that had come down her face and shifted in her spot when she realized she no longer was alone. " Bilbo." She said cheerfully.

"Aunt Maura, are you alright?" Bilbo questioned, noticing the woman was not her usual self.

"I'm fine. Come sit with me." She offered, patting a spot beside her on the rock. The hobbit walked over and sat beside her, the two of them just watching as the water slammed into the rocks.

"Aunt Maura, you seem upset? Are you sure your alright?" Bilbo asked again, looking into his aunts eyes.

"Bilbo. I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about me." She insisted as she wrapped an arm around the hobbit and held him close and smiled as the two of them watched the sun set in front of them. One thing was for certain for Maura. If the elf's prediction was to come to pass, she would protect Bilbo for as long as she could until her time came.

"Come on. We should head back. I am certain that Thorin will be insisting we leave as soon as possible." The healer stated. The hobbit nodded and the two of them climbed off the rock but not before the hobbit stopped and took in the beautiful colors that formed in the sky. Maura looked behind her to see the young lad had stopped.

"I'm going to miss this place." Bilbo said, almost as if he didn't want to believe they were going to be leaving this place.

"I will miss this place as well." She admitted. Maura had so many wonderful memories here, and she was thankful for every single one of them. The hobbit eventually turned away and caught up to where the healer was and the two of them continued up the path, back up to the home of Lord Elrond, just as the nightfall began and the moon slowly rose in the dark sky. Maura had been right. Thorin had instructed every single member of the company to be ready at dawn to leave this place. The healer had found the supplies Lindir had left and she packed it away in her satchel. The woman walked over to her window ledge. The wind blowing through her hair as she looked up into the starry sky. Thinking about the two people she missed dearly in her life, they were taken from her way to soon. Maura closed her curtains and walked back over to her bed, got in it and she fell asleep; slightly happy that they were leaving tomorrow.


	13. Dangerous Road Through The Mountains

Maura woke to see morning was already here. She rubbed her eyes, tossing the covers off of her and she got up. Balin had told her last night before everyone had departed to their resting areas, that they were to meet in front of the elf's home. The healer gathered her things and left the room. Maura walked in silence, through the hall, towards the front entrance. Maura didn't get much sleep, after having Lord Elrond's words of warning imprinted into her mind. The worst part for her was knowing this and she didn't know when it was going to strike or how. The woman saw the dwarves and the hobbit were already outside, on the platform; waiting. The healer stood beside Bilbo and notice, they were one short. Where was the wizard?

"Let's move." Thorin ordered. "The elves will be up soon." The leader made hast across the bridge; the rest of the company right behind him.

"Where's Gandalf?" Maura asked, quietly to Balin who was walking beside her.

"The wizard will be joining us in the mountains." Balin explained to her. Maura said nothing after that and was curious as to why the wizard was staying back. The company climbed the steep, rocky trail. Maura was especially quiet the entire way up when she noticed the hobbit had stopped.

"Bilbo?" Maura spoke. The hobbit turned to look at her, his eyes were filled with sadness and he turned back to look at the great Elven city that was now below them. The healer walked over, until she stood beside him. Even she still starred at the city longingly.

"Do you think we'll ever be here again" Bilbo asked, slowly turning to look at her. The half-breed swallowed. What was she going to tell him. She couldn't tell him the truth that only one of them was going to come back from this quest alive.

The woman looked down at the hobbit and smiled. " Of course we will. You and me. When this journey is over. We will stop here on our way back."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Maura agreed.

Further up ahead. Thorin had stopped and looked to see the hobbit and the woman had fallen behind and he was not about to have his company slowed down by these two. " Master Baggins, Lady Maura, I suggest you two keep up." Both Bilbo and Maura started moving again. The healer grumbling under her breath at Thorin's manner he was treating them in. Thorin had asked his adviser, Balin to lead on since he knew these hobbit had caught up to Balin and the two of them began a conversation. The older dwarf questioned the lad on his aunt; wanting to know more about her and how she had ended up way in the Shire.

The days grew long, as they passed over many plains. Maura remained at the back of the group. Not speaking to anyone in particular, she was too preoccupied with the elf's terrifying news to be her usual self. Most of the dwarves were too preoccupied with their own bickering's to notice their female healer was acting odd; except for two. "Are you alright Miss Maura?" Kili asked

" I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Maura asked, slightly more offensive then intended.

"We'll it's just;-" Fili began

"You haven't been your usual, cheerful self, ever since we left Rivendell. " Kili finished.

" I'm sorry boys, I've just had a lot on my mind." The healer stated, not saying anything, but the brothers felt she wasn't saying everything. Their had to be a reason she was seeming so down in the last week.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Fili pressed, giving her his charming grin and she couldn't help but give him a small smile back.

" I'm alright you two...really it's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. Why don't you two tell me more about your mother and your home." Maura suggested. For the rest of the day. Fili and Kili spent telling the healer stories about their home. They even told her about all the times they had spent, putting their prank ideas to the test - using their uncle as the prime target. The woman actually giggled, hearing this and the brothers were pleased to see her starting to be herself again. At the front of the group, Thorin was leading the way when he heard the laughter coming from further back and he looked behind him to see it was the woman; talking with his nephews and he rolled his eyes turned his eyes back to the front, continuing his own conversation with Balin and Dwalin.

Fili and Kili talked about their mother a lot. It was clear that they both missed her dearly - Kili especially. Maura's heart broke when she learned that they had lost their father. Fili was barely five years old and Kili; poor Kili never had the chance to meet his father. His mother was still carrying him in her belly. Maura now understood, why Thorin was the way he was around them. He was hard on them but he had a fatherly love for them. He helped his sister raise the two of them. Kili showed Maura the stone his mother gave him. She gave Fili one as well. She made her boys promise before they followed their uncle that they would both return back to her safely. The healer continued to ask questions about their mother and Maura found her to be quite an interesting woman. The brothers had asked, once this quest was over, and they won back the mountain, they wanted her to meet their mother. Fili had stated that their mother would just love Maura. Maura was not expecting this at all, but how could she tell them, that she already knew she would never have the chance. She was going to die before this quest was over. But the young woman just smiled at them both and told them she would love to meet their mother when this was all over.

The beautiful sunshine and clear skies had turned dark and instantly began raining. They had just reached the pathway that went through the Misty Mountains. It was a very narrow road and they would have to walk it in a single line; one right after after the other. Maura had made it near the front of the group and was now behind the leader. On one side of the path lay a stone wall; on the other, a sheer drop off.

"Hold on!" Thorin called from the front of the company. It was raining even harder now, with the occasional lightning strike. The path had become quite slippery which made it even more dangerous.

"We should go back, and wait till the storm passes!" Maura insisted as she placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder as she said it. The mountain shook and the healer nearly lost her balance when the dwarf king shoved her against the wall before the chunks of rock hit her that had come from higher up on the mountain.

" We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted, the wind blowing strongly.

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouted from the back of the company. The company all looked up to see a large boulder flying through the sky aimed straight at the mountain. It landed directly above the company, causing the path to shake and sending a wave of debris down onto the group.

"This is no thunder storm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin announced, pointing to a large rock formation moving over to them from the mountain on the other side of the chasm.

"Well, bless me, the legends are true. Giants; stone giants!" Bofur shouted. The giant readied another boulder and threw it at the company again, except this time it hit much farther up the mountain. As it collided, the portion of the mountain the company was standing on began to move. It transformed into a second stone giant.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin warned. The second stone giant stood, the path broke into two separate pieces, forming the legs of the creature. Maura shrieked as the whole mountain shook and she struggled to stay on. The two sections of the path moved away from each other. The stone giant swung the leg Thorin's group was on next to the path on the actual mountain and they all managed to get off in time.

However, the other group was not so luck. Maura tried desperately looking around for Bilbo, but he was not among her group and she now realized he was one of the ones that were still trapped on the giants leg. All of a sudden, a third stone giant emerged and threw a boulder right at the head of the giant the remaining half of the company was on. It began to collapse against the mountainside, it's legs buckling underneath it. Thorin and the others watched in horror as half of his men; including his eldest nephew was smashed in between the mountain and the giant's leg. "No!" Thorin cried out as the giant fell away from the wall and into the chasm below. Maura saw that none of the dwarves or the hobbit had fallen down with and feared the worst. " No! Fili!" Thorin shouted as he rushed along the path, desperately hoping that they were all safe, Maura right behind him. As he turned the corner, he sighed and smiled in relief. They were all laying along the path, all alive.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin said, as he got up. Maura got passed Thorin and she noticed Bilbo was not among them.

"Bilbo? Where's Bilbo!?" Maura cried out.

"There!" Ori called from behind her, pointing at the edge of the mountain where two small hands were holding on for dear life.

"Get him!" Dwalin ordered. Ori lunged forward to grab the hobbit's hands, but the hobbit lost his grip and fell a few feet farther down the mountain.

"Bilbo!" Maura yelled, but she was held back by Bofur and Nori and ordered them to let her go but they wouldn't and the healer saw the last thing she'd imagine seeing. Thorin had jumped down the side of the mountain next to Bilbo. He used one hand to boost the hobbit up so that he could be pulled back to safety. Once Bilbo was fully back on the path, Dwalin turned to help Thorin back up. However the dwarf king lost his grip and fell when he felt someone had caught his hand. Dwalin was able to pull Thorin back up, with much effort leaving them breathing heavily in the end. The two dwarves holding the healer let her go and she rushed over to the hobbit and pulled him into her arms and held him close. " Bilbo, thank goodness you're alright."

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin said, as he looked at the hobbit.

Thorin, was at his full height and he glared at the two of them. " He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Either of them. The wizard was a fool to think that a sheltered little hobbit could survive out in the wild." Thorin stated harshly.

"How can you be so harsh and cruel. He agreed to come and help you reclaim something you know you can't do alone! He is doing the best he can!" Maura shouted back at him, shoving him towards the others. Thorin was not about to pushed around by a woman and he shoved her against the wall.

"Need I remind you, that you were not supposed to be on this quest in the first place. You should never have left Rivendell." Thorin hissed at her before he let her go. " Dwalin!"

Maura glared at the dwarf king as he and Dwalin disappeared inside the cave for the company to spend the night in. The healer turned back to Bilbo. Thankful that he was alive. She saw that he had some cuts that need tending too and she and Bilbo followed in with the others and the healer began doing her job. Cleaning the cut and bandaging it up.


	14. Captured

The dwarves had taken refuge in the cave. Happy to be out of the storm. Once Maura was done with Bilbo, she went over to the rest of the company. Insisting that she take a look to make sure none were too badly hurt from when part of the company had crashed into the side of the mountain. The Healer knew well enough to keep her distance from Thorin. The leader couldn't believe his own men, most of them only had a few cut's and scraps; nothing too major and yet the majority of them were letting her clean them and bandage them up. Just lining up to show off their war wounds to Maura. If Oin was the only healer in this company, the men wouldn't even bother seeking him for medical attention. The dwarves had been through far worse then getting a couple scraps and bruises.

Thorin was growing more irritated by the minute as he continued to watch from the opposite end of the cave. The woman was now attending to Fili. He had been one of the dwarves that had smashed into the side of the mountain. Unfortunately the young dwarf wasn't as lucky as the others that had only escaped with minor cuts, he had a deep cut and Maura began to clean out the wound and then began to stitch it up, to prevent it from getting infected. Balin approached the leader to convince him to stay here and wait for the wizard, like they were instructed to do so, but Thorin argued that they must keep going, that they had no time to wait upon the wizard. The adviser had his hands on his hips, watching the prince; who was still glaring at the woman. " Are you planning on staying angry at her forever?" Balin finally asked, drawing Thorin out of his stare.

"She doesn't belong here with us. Neither does the hobbit. They should have both stayed in Rivendell." Thorin grumbled angrily, as the two of them turned back to now see the half-breed wrapping Fili's arm up. Balin scuffed at that. He couldn't believe the prince, he was not even willing to give these two a chance to prove themselves. Thorin had their fates already decided in his mind. "She's just so, so;-"

"What? Gentle with them?" Balin stated. " Has a mothers love for the hobbit? Thorin, Maura is a kindhearted person, but she is not useless to us and you know it." The elder dwarf said sternly before walking away, leaving the prince to his thoughts.

"There. All done." Maura said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Maura." Fili replied with a grin, as he rolled his sleeve back down. The healer picked up her satchel and wandered back over to where Bilbo had set up his resting spot; which was away from the others. The young hobbit was still feeling discouraged after Thorin's harsh words. The storm continued to roar outside the cave entrance. The rest of the company were starting to set up for their spots they would be resting in. Gloin had managed to save some kindling from getting soaked from the rain and was now about to get a fire going to create some heat to warm themselves up, when Thorin came to put a stop to it.

"No. No fires. Not in this place." Thorin pressed. " Get some sleep. We start at first light." He ordered, ignoring his men's continuous sighs and disappointment. Everything they had on was completely drenched; including their supplies.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us." Balin reminded the prince. "That was the plan."

"Plans change." The prince declared, turning away before Balin could express this wasn't a good idea. " Bofur, take the first watch." The dwarf let out a sigh but agreed.  
Maura had rolled out her bed and noticed Bilbo was over by the entrance of the cave and she went over to him.

" Bilbo?" Maura called to him. The hobbit turned and looked at his aunt and then looked at the ground. "Bilbo, dear, you should get some rest. We have a long day a head of us tomorrow."

"I should never have come." The hobbit mumbled, loud enough for the healer to hear.

"Bilbo, what are you talking about?"

"Thorin. He was right, I never should have come. I mess up everything." Bilbo admitted as his hands covered his face. And Maura knew exactly were this was coming from.

"Bilbo. You can't let what Thorin said to you discourage you. You did nothing wrong." Maura pressed, but the hobbit couldn't see it.

"No, I don't! I can't do anything right. I don't belong with dwarves, you do." Bilbo yelled back in frustration and the company turned to them. Bilbo right away realized he never meant to shout at the woman, but it was too late to take it back and he left back to his spot to get some rest, deciding what he should if he should continue on with them or go back to Rivendell. Maura looked at the young lad, knowing his frustrations and hoped the hobbit wouldn't do anything foolish. The healer walked back over to her spot beside the hobbit. Bilbo had his back towards the woman, feeling terrible for still yelling at her. The half-breed want to make sure Bilbo was alright, but decided things would be better in the morning and she laid on her side. Slowly falling asleep.

Later in the night. Bilbo had awaken to see the dwarves fast asleep and he quickly gathered up his few belongings and his walking stick and started heading for the cave entrance, careful as to not disturb the others. The hobbit had forgotten that Bofur was the one on watch and the dwarf caught him trying to leave and demanded to know why. Thorin had opened his eyes, when he heard the two of them whispering to each others. Thorin had heard the hobbit repeat his words he had crudely said to him during the storm and the dwarf started to think he may had been a little hard on him, but he wasn't going to apologize for it. Thorin continued to listen and was even a little surprised when he heard Bofur asked the hobbit if he would really leave without the woman and Bilbo hesitated with his answer but he wasn't going to make his aunt leave when he knew how much the woman had been wanting to put her skills to the challenge and this quest was better then what the Shire offered her. She didn't belong with hobbit's, she only stay because of him. The Shire wasn't her home and Bilbo noticed for years how lonely the half-breed was.

Bilbo had already walked passed the dwarf but was quickly stopped when Bofur had caught the glowing blue light coming from Bilbo's sheathed sword. The hobbit remembered what the wizard had said when he had been given the sword, what the blue glow meant and the halfling knew something bad was coming. Thorin looked down beside him to see the sand sinking around him.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouted. Maura and the rest of the dwarves woke up when they heard Thorin's voice, but it was too late for any of the company to react as the floor of the cave collapsed downwards, and the dwarves, the healer and the burglar fell into the darkness, screaming as they slid down, unable to stop themselves and they eventually all landed in a giant cage on top of each other.


	15. A Moment Of Weakness

The company struggled to get out from under the other. Maura happened to be one of the few that didn't get squashed by another member and when she removed the messy strands of her hair out of the way of her eyes, the only thing the dwarves heard was the startling screams coming from their healer and saw at least a dozen short, hideous, brown-skinned creatures charging right at them. Struggling to get free, the nasty-beings began attacking them, climbing all over them; doing everything possible to keep the dwarves from pulling out their weapons to fight back. Once disarmed of their weapons the goblins began tearing the company one by one out of the pile. However, Dwalin managed to get his arms loose from the creatures hold and smashed his fist into the next one that charged at him, cursing at the same time. Maura flailed her arms trying to fight off two goblins, but she quickly became exhausted and the two goblins over powered her; one knocking it's grubby fist against her head, causing her to blackout. "Maura!"

Thorin was busy trying to fight off three goblins of his own when he heard his eldest nephew shouting the woman's name and he turned to see two goblins starting to drag the healer across the unstable bridge. More dwarves began to shout when they saw the young woman being taken away. The rest of the company eventually ended up being taken across the bridge not far behind the woman; except for Bilbo. He managed to keep himself hidden from the dozen of goblins and the hobbit watched the last two creatures disappear down the bridge with the companies weapons.

The filth's led the company through the tunnels. The odd goblin carrying a torch to light the way through the darkness. The dwarves were continuously shoved and dragged as they fought to get free. The condition of the healer was unknown at the moment; she was gaining scraps and bruises by the minute as the creatures continued to drag her across the rough surface of the wooden bridge. To the company it felt like hours had gone by being led through the darkness, only seeing the outlines of the walls from the light of the torches. Nearing another corner, the dwarves saw light ahead and once around the corner they saw at least over a hundred goblins covering the walls; yelling and screeching in victory to see what their brothers had found on their late night patrol of the tunnels. This turn of event's only caused the dwarves to struggle even more, except for a few like Thorin who knew it was no use wasting their strength when they were completely outnumbered and now had no weapons, which also meant no chance of escaping. A horrendous noise pierced the area, which caused the company to cover their ears from the horrid sound.

Further down the rickety bridge the company was thrust forward into a massive cavern and tugged to a stop before the throne of the goblin king himself. The goblin minions covered every surface available beating on their improvised instruments and and singing something terrible that only promised of torture and death in their city. A few of the kings lesser goblins that were dragging the companies healer tossed her unconscious form to the ground and stood before the king, hoping they would not get crushed in the process. Kili and Fili both were at the young woman's side, Kili had her propped up against him as Fili tried to wake her up quietly, so he wouldn't try attention to the fact that they had a woman with them. Thorin took a quick look around to make sure his men were not hurt and kept a close eye on their new threat that towered over them. The singing eventually came to an end, and the goblin king heaved his bulk off the chair he was seated on, nearly crushing several of his minions in the process and smashing aside any that did not move fast enough.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my domain?" he thundered at them. Eyeing them all suspiciously.

"Dwarves your malevolence." One of his people answered.

"Dwarves? Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" the king ordered. The minion's wasted no time and began searching every inch of the dwarves to see what all they had. Fili and Kili did everything possible to protect Maura from being discovered and in no time the company was completely stripped of their belongs and the giant goblin stomped closer to address them, staring down at them with his murderous eyes. "What are you doing in these parts?"

"Uh, don't worry, lads. I'll handle this." Oin declared, stopping Thorin before he could reveal anything.

" Now, no tricks eh? I want the truth. Warts and all." the king demanded, as he took a seat back on his Throne waiting patiently for an answer.  
"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys flattened my trumpet." Oin complained, holding his flattened trumpet for the king to see for himself. The goblin snorted at this accusation and his face went from a smirk to completely infuriated.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the king said threateningly. He lumbered forward, smashing everything in his way, including a few of the lesser goblins were unlucky and didn't get out of his way fast enough and were squashed by their master. Bofur quickly jumped forward, hands raised in a gesture of goodwill.

" Wait. Wait! If it's more information you want, then I'll tell ye what you want to know." Bofur quickly spoke up. The king lowered his staff, his face still full of rage but decided to hear what this one had to say.

"Go on. And don't try my patience again. My people haven't had a tasty meal in weeks." the king snickered at them.

"We were on the road. Well, it's not so much a road as a path. Actually, it's not even that, come to think of it. It's more like a track. Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track. And then we weren't, which is a problem, because we were supposed to be...in Dunland last week."

"Visiting distant relations," another spoke up.

"Shut up!" the king bellowed furiously, tired of these blatant lies. Maura slowly opened her eyes. Her head was still propped against Kili's chest. At first everything around her was hazy. Only seeing a big blur in front of her that seemed to be coming closer. Once her vision came back to her, Maura finally saw that the "blur" was actually a huge goblin. It was hideous, its skin looked as if it had seen too much sun and it reeked of death around her. The healer let out a sudden gasp, Kili tried to muffle it before she was heard but it was too late. The king turned to look at the center of the group to see where the soft cry had come from. "Well, well. What do we have here, eh?" Kili pulled Maura up to her feet and the two brothers stepped in front of her. The goblin king huffed when his people continued to stand there, like they should have read his mind. "Well, don't just stand there! Bring her to me!"

The minions not wanting to unleash the wrath of their king onto themselves, charged at the dwarves that had circled around the young woman. The goblins screeched and climbed all over the dwarves until the got to the healer and pulled her by her hair and arm and tossed her before the king. "Well, don't be shy. Stand up." the king said. Maura's eyes never left the creatures as she slowly got up from the ground. " Well, aren't you a pretty thing." the king said, a smirk on his face, as he slid one of his grubby fingers along her cheek. The healer let out a low startling whimper as she shoved his slimy finger away from her and she could feel her heart starting to pound. The king chuckled. "The things I could do to you. I think I just might have a use for you after all. " The king laughed even harder when he heard numerous shouts coming from the dwarves ordering him to 'leave her alone and let her go'. "It's been a long time since my people have had the pleasure of a woman. I would hate to deny them, when it's right here in front of them." He sneered with a grin, looking right at Maura.

" I would rather die, before I let any of you foul creatures touch me." Maura snapped, trying to sound brave, but her trembling hands only betrayed her.

"Oh. Don't worry. You'll die soon enough, but not before we have our little fun, unless you are willing to tell me who you all are and where you are going." Maura glanced at the dwarves; Thorin in particular who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had been dragged through the company, before the goblin. The minions were screeching and cheering. The healer looked back at the goblin and shook her head him.

"I'm not telling you anything." She snarled.

"Well then, that's unfortunate for you. Have at it, boys!" The minions dashed right at the woman, knocking her to the ground.

"No!" the dwarves shouted. Struggling to get free of the goblins that still held them against their will. Maura screamed as she was held down by two goblins while others pulled at her her hair and healer's screamed pierced Thorin's ears and he couldn't continue to watch this happen any longer. She was an innocent woman; a stubborn one, but she was still a woman and she in no way deserve this to happen to her and he knew what he had to do to end this.

"Stop!" Thorin yelled, stepping forward from the middle of the group. The goblins stopped what they were doing, to see who had dared to speak from the company and it was someone the king recognized all too well.

"Well if it isn't the king under the mountain!" The goblin sneered motioning for his minions to release the shaking woman. Her clothing was torn and her hair was matted. They yanked her up and tossed her to the floor in front of the dwarves. Fili and Kili dashed over to her and carried her back into the center of the group. Dwalin removed his cloak and wrapped it around the shaking healer, who was trying to cover her exposed skin. The two brothers held her close, glaring at the goblin at the same time, as their uncle faced down the king. " But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you nobody really." Thorin gritted his teeth at the insult, even though every part of him wanted to tear that animal apart with his bare hands. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." Thorin slowly raised his head at this, not having the slightest clue what he was talking about. " A pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin hissed. " He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are over, do you?" He snickered back, making Thorin wonder if this was actually true. Had the pale orc survive all these years after the battle of Moria.

"I don't believe you." Thorin said through clenched teeth. The goblin king snorted and lumbered over to a minion on some kind of pulley system.

"Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize."

Thorin stepped back and stood with his company. He looked at Maura, she was still being held close by his nephews, her face was covered in fear and he immediately felt guilty that he hadn't done something sooner to prevent this from happening to her. The king had ordered his minions to bring their variety of torture weapons to use on them while they wait for the pale orc. The rest of the goblins were checking out the dwarves weapons, one dwarf had stumbled onto Thorin's sword, the goblin cleaver. The goblin screeched and tossed the sword aside in fear and anger.

"I know that sword!" The king bellowed jumping back onto his throne, squishing at least six minions in the process as he pointed his finger at the blade. "It is the goblin cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!' He shouted at his people. At least two dozen goblins attacked the company, keeping them distracted as the rest of them attacked Thorin, forcing him to the ground and they held him down. "Cut off his head!" The king roared encouraging them. One goblin pulled out its dagger and held it over its head about to behead the dwarf when a flash of light and a shock wave sent everyone in the vicinity to their knees.


	16. Into The Fire

Once the dust had begun to settle, light returned to the cavern. A figure had emerged into the light, carrying a staff and wore a pointy hat on top of his head. The healer had been protected by the two brothers from being covered in the debris that had flown through the area. The dwarves and goblins all let out sighs as they slowly sat up to look around to see who had been responsible for this happening. "Take up arms" Gandalf's voice spoke. "Fight. Fight!" the wizard charged with his sword pointed in front of him. The dwarves started yelling battle cries as they shoved debris and goblins off of them. Gandalf stroke down every goblin that came at him.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater!" The goblin King cried out. " Bright as daylight!" The dwarves ran for their weapons that were still scattered in a pile from when the goblin's had taken from the company earlier when they had been brought before their master and began to toss each weapon to the dwarf it belonged to. Fili and Kili pulled the healer to her feet, both of the cutting down any goblin that came at her. They would kill all the dwarves but spare her for their own pleasures.

At least six goblins came at Fili and Kili; forcing them away from the woman, leaving her unprotected and another goblin took his chance and grabbed her by the arms and the two of them struggled. The goblin king stood up from his spot he had a fallen in from the blast and held his staff and began to charge towards his minion and Maura. Thorin had just finished beheading one of the goblins when he turned around at the sound of the healers shrieks and saw her on the ground struggling underneath two goblins.

"Thorin!" Bofur shouted, pointing at the hideous beast that was about slam his mace right into Maura. Thorin swung Orcrist with perfect timing and sliced the kings arm, but he pulled away before Thorin could sever it completely off and the giant goblin stumbled backwards over the edge. Both Dwalin and Thorin yanked the goblins off of the woman and the dwarf king grabbed the woman by the arm and got her back on her feet and could feel her panting breath.

"Follow me." Gandalf shouted as he stood by another wooden bridge.

"Go!" Thorin yelled at Maura as he pushed her in the direction of the wizard.

"Quick!" The wizard bellowed, seeing at least a hundred more goblins coming their way from the many tunnels around them. The company wasted no time sticking around and began to climb across the bridge at great speed, Thorin leading the way. "Run!" Maura and the dwarves had been running for what felt like a long time. The healer glanced behind her to see the goblins had finally caught up to them and were coming from every direction possible.

"Faster!" Dwalin roared, seeing more showing up, more then what they could all fight at once. The company decided they would take two different paths, forcing the goblins to split up going different ways to cut the dwarves off, before they found a way out of this treacherous place.

The healer ended up following the bridge that Fili took, while Kili went down the other. Of course neither one of them would have given her choice otherwise. Both Fili and Kili knew she didn't know how to fight and both brothers had developed a soft spot for this woman. She reminded them both a lot of their mother and felt horrible for the way their uncle had been treating her since she left with them.

They were quickly approaching another bridge, which didn't have all the wooden planks on it, some only had half a plank and Maura had to think twice where she put her feet so she wouldn't fall through to her death. Each dwarf was quite skilled in their weapon handling; some more then the others. Thorin led the one group of dwarves that Maura was with and plowed down every goblin that was within slicing distances of Orcrist.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin commanded, seeing more coming right towards them. Thorin and few others sliced the ropes that held together another part of the bridge and it fell over, preventing the goblins for going any further - for now. Once they saw more coming they were back running and got around the corner to see that half of the bridge was no longer there and that they would have to jump to the lower level, where the others were. It was Maura's turn to jump and she was a little more hesitant about it then she realized.

"Lass, come on jump!" Dwalin urged her as he held out his arms ready to catch her. Maura looked behind her the goblins were coming. "Maura!" The dwarf shouted and she jumped off and Dwalin caught her and got her to run in front of him.

"Quickly! Come on!" Gandalf shouted, taking the lead and they continued to fight every goblin that crossed their path. The company came to a section of the bridge that didn't see all that stable. Once they were all on it, Kili quickly sliced the rope with his sword and the platform began to swing towards the other side.

"Lass, jump!" Bofur ordered as he grabbed her by his free hand and they jumped off the swaying platform to the other section. Unfortunately not all got off at once and it swung back towards the other way and the minions swarmed it. The dwarves fought them off until they came back to the other section and the rest of them jumped off, Fili slicing the other part of the rope that held the platform and it fell into the chasm below.

The dwarves continued running with all hast down the path, killing every goblin in their way. Maura could feel herself slowing down from how exhausted she was feeling. Thorin was following behind her and noticed and yelled at her to keep running. They got around the corner, the healer saw their appeared to be light just on the other side. They went to run across the bridge when the goblin king burst right through it from underneath, causing the dwarves and the wizard to come to an abrupt stop.

" Did you really think you could escape me." The goblin roared as he slammed his mace at wizard, causing the old man to back away. The goblin was looking for one in particular and he finally spotted her behind Gandalf. " Ah, their you are." He snickered and he yanked her up into the air and she screamed as she struggled in the hand that was wrapped around her body and she could feel his grip tightening. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" He taunted. Gandalf suddenly reached with staff and poked the goblin in the eye. The goblin cried out in pain and flailed the woman around and tightened his grip even more on her and she could feel her ribs being squished and she gasped; still struggling in his filthy hand. The wizard then swung his elven sword, slicing the belly of the king and that was enough for him to toss the woman in the air screaming.

"Someone catch her!" Kili shouted. Thorin saw the healer was coming right in his direction and he managed to catch her as she knocked him to the ground and he let out a harsh grunt as he hit the platform with the woman lying on top of him. Both of them immediately felt awkward in this position but their was no time for either of them to complain about their discomfort at what just happened. Maura went to stand up when part of the platform they were on began to tremble and she immediately fell right back down beside Thorin as the company started sliding down the cave wall, screaming and hollering as they held onto whatever part of the platform they could. The wooden platform slowed down for a brief second and hit the bottom harshly and buried the dwarves in the debris.

The wizard was the first to drag himself out of the pile of wood that covered him. The dwarves continuous groaned as they shoved debris off of them. " Gandalf!" Kili shouted as he saw the goblins charging down the cave wall.

"There's too many. We can't fight them." Dwalin pressed as he was pulling Nori out of the debris.

"Only one thing will save us: Daylight!" Gandalf informed. " Come on." Gandalf found Maura and pulled her up to her feet and they all started running down the tunnel towards the light. One by one they all ran out of the tunnel and into the light and began to make their way down mountain side, wanting to get a good far distances from the tunnel before they stopped to catch their breath. "Five, six, seven, eight." Gandalf began counting the dwarves as they ran passed him to make sure everyone was accounted for. " Bifur. Bofur. That's ten...Fili, Kili! That's twelve...Maura, that makes thirteen and Bombur that makes fourteen." Gandalf muttered, remembering their was supposed to be fifteen of them. " Where's Bilbo?"

Maura had her hands on her knees, still trying to catch her breath when she heard the hobbit's name being called and she looked around, and it occurred to her that she never saw Bilbo with them when they had been taking to the goblin king. "Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf asked again, but no one appeared to know where the hobbit could be. Everything had happened so quick.

"Bilbo? Bilbo where are you?!" Maura cried out.

"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?" Gloin complained in annoyance.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Another one accused.

"Don't blame me!" Dori protested.

"Where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked calmly.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori stated.

" Then what happened, exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded.

"What does it matter! We have to go back in their to find him!" Maura yelled.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin roared, this hobbit had caused nothing but trouble and problems to his company and he wasn't about to risk his life or any of his kin's to rescue this scared halfling. Maura looked in Thorin direction, she knew exactly how Thorin felt about Bilbo and he was going to use this opportunity to lay out all the troubles that could be solve with him now gone. " Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door." Thorin accused and the healer could not listen to any more of this and shoved passed Bofur and Bifur, to stand right in front of Thorin.

"How can you say that! Bilbo wouldn't just leave like that!"Maura snapped.

"How else do you explain? He wasn't among us when we were brought before the goblin king and he's not here with us now! So where else could he be?" Thorin challenged as he came closer to her.

"He could of taken a wrong turn, "Maura admitted but the truth was she wasn't sure. She didn't want to believe Bilbo would just leave like that when they were all in danger, but then she recalled the brief argument they had in the caves before all this happened and part of did think the hobbit was capable of doing that.

"Well then he's most likely dead or dying. I knew he would never survive out in the wild. I'm surprised he made it this far!" Thorin sneered at her and the healer could feel her eyes stings as she fought hard to keep the tears from coming. Maura glared at the dwarf for the longest time and began to march up the way they had just come down, when Thorin stepped out in front of her, preventing her from going any further. " Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to find Bilbo. I know he means nothing to any of you, but he is my family and my responsibility." Maura pressed as she tried to walk passed Thorin again, but he would let her by. " Get out of my way!" Maura screamed at him.

"Your a fool, going back in there. Your not armed and you don't even know how to fight." Thorin growled.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you wanted me on this quest anymore then you wanted Bilbo. I made my friend a promise and I intended to keep that promise! I may not survive in there but at least i'll be free of you!" Maura shouted angrily at him.

"Why would risk you life for this one hobbit! He is not even your son!" Maura couldn't take it anymore the tears were already streaming down her face and what Thorin had just said pushed her over the edge and she struck him across the face with the back of her hand, panting heavily from the rage that was building up inside her. Thorin could feel the sting on his cheek but refused to show it.

"Bilbo, is the closest thing I have ever had to a son." Maura's voice broke . The healer shoved passed Thorin who this time didn't stop her.

"Go then! Let's see how far you get!"

"Thorin you are going to far!" Balin argued

"She's clearly a fool. Going back in their to search for the hobbit who's probably already halfway back to Rivendell." Thorin spat.

" If you think so little of me Thorin, then why did you stop the goblin king from allowing his minions to attack me?" Maura questioned.

"You honestly think, I would allow that to happen to any woman, even if I can't stand the likes of her? No one deserves to endure that kind of humiliation. But I am begging you not to be so blinded. You will surely get killed if you go back in there. You are much safer with us." Thorin pressed, trying to speak calmer with this woman but he was never good when it came to talking with woman to begin with. " We will not be seeing him again. He is long gone."

"No. He isn't." Bilbo's voice spoke up from behind Thorin and Maura's' face filled with such relief seeing Bilbo standing there.

"Bilbo...Bilbo!" Maura cried as ran up to the hobbit and hugged him tightly. Bilbo returned the hug just as tightly as the healer kissed his forehead. "Oh, Bilbo I thought I was never going to see you again."

Thorin turned around, surprised to say the least how the hobbit was standing before them now and a number of suspicions came to mind. How this halfling had escape with only minor scraps and bruises.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf chuckled, quite relief to see his friend was unharmed. " I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up!" exclaimed Kili, looking delighted to see his friend again.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked, somewhat impressed by this miraculous escape.

"How indeed," Dwalin wondered, having the suspicions he had some kind of help. Bilbo simply gave them a sheepish look and stammered a few non answers, but Thorin wasn't convinced even the slightest. This hobbit had given this company nothing but grief and now he manages to escape hundreds of goblins when they had barely escaped with their lives.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said calmly trying to make it seem completely uninteresting but Thorin had to know.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back. Cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo explained. Maura watched as she thought she saw Thorin almost smiling, and seemed well for a brief moment.

They were about to move on when they heard the howls of wargs coming from up higher on the mountain side. " Out of the frying pan..." Thorin began.

"...and into the fire," Gandalf finished. "Run. Run!" He yelled and the company began descending down the mountain side.


	17. Death Foreseen

The company, Maura, Bilbo and the wizard continued to descend down the mountain in a panic as the vicious howls filled the air behind them. Maura and Bilbo stayed together as they followed closely behind the others. The healer let out a startled cry when she heard the ferocious snarls coming behind her and she could feel the fear just pounding in her chest at the thought of what would happen if they should be caught.

After a night of no rest and nothing to eat for the past day, the only thing that kept them from falling to the ground from exhaustion was their adrenaline. Despite their head start the wargs had caught up to them in a matter of seconds. It was completely dark out now, making the race down the mountain side sketchy at best. Bilbo and Maura had been forcibly separated when a warg jumped over top of them. The healer managed to escape down another path but the hobbit wasn't so luck as he now stood inches from this horrifying beast that continued to snarl at him. The warg let out a vicious growl and charged at the frightened little man. Bilbo instinctively stuck out his sword in front of him, impaling the animal. The hobbit was more surprise he had it in him to do such a gruesome thing. It was not in the nature of a hobbit to use violence and it startled him a little. Bilbo quickly shook his head from the daze he was in when he heard the others around him letting out battle cry's as they took out more of the warg's.

The group eventually made it to the bottom of the hill and through the trees only to come to an abrupt stop at the edge of a sheer cliff. They all turned behind them to see the wargs quickly approaching and the wizard immediately without hesitation ordered everyone to climb up into the trees. Maura looked around in desperation for Bilbo when saw he was trying to pull out his sword that was still embedded in the dead warg's skull. " Bilbo! Come on!" The healer yelled, seeing more warg's descending down the mountain.

"Lass! There's no time!" Bofur shouted as he pulled her by the arm in the directions were the others were going. Maura glanced behind her as she was being dragged to see the young hobbit had managed to get his weapon free and noticed the many beast coming right at him and he climbed into the nearest tree. Dwalin had given the young woman a boost up to grab the closest branch and before he could do the same Bofur had stepped onto his head and jumped into the tree. The wizard was in the furthest tree, closest to the cliff edge and peered around to make sure all the company had gotten up into the trees before their limbs could be chewed off.

The warg's snarled up at the dwarves that were clustered in the trees. An eerie silence suddenly filled the area, making it seem colder then it was with the wind blowing. The beast cleared a path as another seemed to join the area, causing all the wargs to temporary retreat. Thorin looked on and his heart literally dropped at the sight of someone he had believed to dead this entire time was now very much alive, riding a massive white warg and wore a satisfied sneer.

"Azog," Thorin whispered. The pale orc moved into the moon light. His nemesis spoke in a horrid language, the dwarf only catching his own name and his father's among the series of taunts the orc spilled out at him. Thorin found himself unable to look away from Azog, hoping if he starred at him long enough the orc would disappear and he would wake up, that he was just imagining him standing before him, but the orcs continuous cackling and rumbling only made the dwarf prince more infuriated. "It cannot be..." Maura glanced at Thorin, she could hear the pure terror in his voice, that was also mixed with anguish and anger. The dwarf's eyes narrowed at the disgusting creature before him, his insides were just fuming and Balin had to restrain him just to keep him from completely losing it and climbing down the tree to kill Azog right then and there.

The pale orc pointed his mace right at Thorin, uttering something in his vile language to his wargs and without further say the warg's let out vicious growls and proceeded to throw themselves up the side of the trees, gripping the branches with their jaws and ripping them apart. The warg's continued to snarl in frustration. One of the warg's launched itself at the tree Maura was in, causing her to lose her balance and she let out a startled scream as she fell through the branches when she felt strong hands catch her by her arms. " I got you, lass!" Bofur shouted as he pulled the woman up on to the branch he was standing on. Thorin had seen the whole thing and then looked back at Azog, who was laughing sadistically at the thought of seeing the young woman ripped to shreds by his wargs.

Suddenly the trees began to shake violently as the beasts hurled their entire wight against them. The base of the trees began to creak and groan as they were uprooted from the ground and the company was forced to jump to the next tree. One by one the trees began to give way, forcing them to jump to the next until all was left, was the tree, right on the edge of the cliff, gaining scraps and cut's in the process. Maura tried not to look down at the height below but it was difficult not to do just that seeing the deep drop below made the healer incredible pale suddenly.

Only Gandalf seemed to keep a clear mind and suddenly had an idea. "Fili! Kili!" The wizard called down from his position up high in the trees. The two brothers looked up and saw two burning cones falling down to them and immediately caught onto the wizards plan and they began tossing their flaming projectiles at the enemy, creating a fire storm before them. The wargs retreated, snarling in pain and fear of the flames. Azog was outraged at his sudden defeat and seeing none of his orcs or wargs would pass the flames that burned around the group.

The dwarves cheered in their moment of victory when the tree they were on began to creak over the sound of the crackling fire. The tree started to tip precariously towards the chasm, sending the company into a tumble as they struggled to hang on, numerous gasps were heard all over the tree. Maura was clinging to one of the branches, not sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep this up. She saw Bilbo and some of the others all in similar states.

In front of the healer Thorin was seething, enraged that Azog was once again grinning sadistically at the predicament the company was now in. Maura looked to see the dwarf had not taken his eyes off the pale orc." Thorin..." The healers voice broke. Thorin ignored her and stood up, balancing on the trunk with Orcrist firmly in his hand as shield in the other. "Thorin don't do this!" Maura shouted as Thorin stalked towards more solid ground. The dwarf prince was going to end this, once in for all. Azog's good mood seemed to increase as the dwarf charged through the flames and the pale orc readied his mount to attack.

Everything happened so fast. The white warg launched himself off of the slab of rock he was on and knocked the prince to the ground. The healer gasped as she watched, praying in her mind Thorin would get back on his feet. The dwarf's fury only grew, as he willed himself to stand up to face Azog once again.

The mace Azog was wielding in his hand swung, smashing right into Thorin face, flinging him into the dirt. The dwarf could barely hear the screams of the woman and his men, as he tried to get up. Next thing he felt was agonizing pan of the white wargs fangs closing around his chest. With what strength he had left he managed to swing his sword and knocking the hilt of his sword into the warg and he was harshly flung through the air and hit the ground, Orcrist landing just out of his reach, his vision quickly fading to darkness.

Maura swallowed heavily past the lump in her throat, trying to settle her racing her heart as forced herself to watch and unable to do anything. Bilbo had managed to pull himself up onto the trunk. He looked at the others, they were still trying to find somewhere firm to pull themselves up. The hobbit now realized he was the only one with a chance of saving Thorin. Bilbo pulled out his sword and the sudden movement caught the healers attention but before she could say anything, he broke into a stumbling run towards the orc that now rested his sword on the heir of Durin's neck. Thorin grasped at the dirt, searching for anything to use in his defense. The last thing he saw was a small figure knocking the orc to the ground before his vision went completely black.

The healer was the next to find the strength to pull herself up. Seeing Bilbo shove the orc to the ground. The orc quickly getting to his feet and now had the hobbit on his back and seeing this kicked in the healers motherly instincts and she charged down the trunk of the tree, screaming the hobbit's name. She didn't care she had no weapon of any sorts. She made a promise to her friend and she would keep until her last day. Maura ignoring the cry's of the two brothers who feared for her life.

The pale orc, turned her directions a couple of his orcs about to deal with her when Azog signaled for them not to approach her. He wanted to see what this woman could do. Maura saw Bilbo struggling under the orc, trying to plunge his sword into its chest, but was having great difficulties. The healer looked around fiercely for something and she grabbed a long stick and swung it at the back of the orcs head, giving Bilbo just enough time to stab the orc in it's chest, knocking him onto the ground and he began to stab the orc repeatedly until it no longer breathed and he stumbled over and stood in front of Thorin's unconscious body.

"Maura look out!" Bilbo shouted when an orc came up behind her and violently shoved the healer to the ground. Two orcs then pulled the woman to her feet, placing a blade right at her throat and she struggled in their hold as the pale orc sneered at her, enjoying the thought of what he planned to do to her after he got the one thing he came here for. Maura whimpered as she felt the orcs blade beginning to cut her skin.

"With a yell, several of the dwarves joined the fight. Dwalin was one of the prince's best warriors and cut down the two orcs that held the woman and yank her behind him. The wargs had joined in and surrounded the dwarves, leaving the woman unprotected. A warg snarled behind her and she instantly ran to get away from it when her boot caught the top of a rock and fell to the ground in front of the pale orc. Next thing the healer was being yanked up into the air, the pale orcs hand tightening around her and she felt her air supply being cut off. Maura used both hands trying to pull away the orcs giant one around her throat but his grip only tightened, crushing her lungs and she could feel her vision going blurry. Azog smirked as he saw the fear that filled her eyes which only fueled him and he bared his teeth at her. Maura let out a piercing scream as the pale orc sunk its teeth into her jugular. The young woman put up a struggle at first but the orc quickly felt her body go limp. Fili and Kili both screamed for the woman and just as he tossed the body to the ground, her blood dripping from his teeth, Azog turn at the last sound he thought he would hear. In came giant eagles eliminating his forces. The eagles began gathering the members of the company. Bilbo seeing his aunt being lifted into the sky away from the danger and soon he had been thrown onto the back of another eagle.

Azog roared angrily as his warg's and orcs retreated from the eagles. The wizard was the last to be rescued before the tree finally came tumbling over the edge and the company was flown away, leaving behind Azog and what was left of his forces roaring, furiously.


	18. This is Not The End

It was a restless flight through the night for the entire company as two of their members were literally hanging on by a thread. Kili had the young woman clutched in his arms, his hand covering her extreme wound that Azog had inflicted himself and in seconds it was covered in red. Her breath was so faint that it was hard to tell if she was even still with them.

The sun began to rise in the sky. If it was under different circumstances the company might actually enjoy the many mountains and valleys of forest and waterfalls they had passed over but with everything that had just happened the group could only think about their leader and the female healer and hoped they were not too far gone to be saved. Thorin had not moved since he was attacked by Azog and Fili and Kili both called out to him in if their uncle was okay.

The long, tense flight soon ended as the eagles began to circle around a giant rock. The eagle carrying Thorin was the first to be placed down, still not moving. The eagle the wizard was on, was the next to land and he ran over to Thorin immediately as the other eagles began to drop off the rest of the company. Bilbo came up behind Gandalf just as he whispered some kind of incantation and the dwarf's eyes slowly fluttered open. Thorin looked around, in his moment of confusion, taking a minute to remember all that happened. He saw his men all gathered around him and then it came to him, the last thing he remembered for completely losing all senses was the hobbit launching himself at the orc that was about to behead him and he wasn't sure if had heard the woman scream or if it was just all in his mind. " The halfing?" Thorin ask hoarsely.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf assured as he stood back up to his full height. Bilbo came into view with a look of relief to see the dwarf was alright. Dwalin and Gloin were at their leaders side and helped him up. Thorin however, shoved them off and approached the hobbit.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin harshly snapped, causing the hobbit looked down in shame, scared to even look into the dwarf's eyes as he said this cruel things, wishing now more then ever his aunt was here to defend him. " Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" The company stood their in silence not understand where this was coming from. Bilbo had risked his life for him and proved more then once that he was willing to follow him until they reclaimed their homeland. What the leader did next surprised the others. " I have never been so wrong in my life." The dwarf walked over and embraced the hobbit in a appreciative hug and the company cheered in relief.

"Oin!" Kili shouted, as he and his brother carefully remove the healer off the back of the eagle. The company had fallen silent as they all looked in the brothers direction. Thorin looked at the horrifying sight of her neck, realizing the scream he had heard wasn't an hallucination at all and he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for the predicament the young woman was now in. He saw the jagged edges of where Azog had taken a chunk out of her and he felt the hobbit brush passed him and fell to the ground beside his aunt, holding her hand begging her not to leave him. Oin asked Fili to find something that they could use to wrap around Maura's neck to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately during their brief time in Goblin town the king had taken all their supplies and food when they were captured.

Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat before coming over to the others and demanding how this could have happened. He learned that she had taken off after the hobbit had been pinned on the ground by the orc. Thorin couldn't seem to comprehend how one could just run straight for the danger with nothing to protect oneself. Did she really mean what she said during their last argument before all chaos broke out. Was this her way of being free of him? The medic had ordered everyone to give him space and most of them had scattered around the rock, waiting to know of their companion's final fate. Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Gandalf and Thorin were the only ones to stay at in the vicinity to assist Oin if need.

"Oin. How bad is it?" Thorin finally asked, he couldn't handle the tense silence any longer. Despite the inconvenience this woman had brought him since she decided to join them, he would never wish this upon anyone and he had to admit to himself that he was kinda missing her constant stubborn, cheekiness towards him. Oin looked up at the others and looked at the young hobbit, who still had his aunt's hand clutched in his.

"She's lost quite a bit blood. I don't think she's going to make it through the night. I'm so sorry laddie." Oin explained as he grimaced at the thought. Bilbo covered his mouth at how nauseous he felt at this tragic news. She was his only family he had left.

"Gandalf. You can bring her back. Like you did with uncle." Kili stated, trying to see that their was still hope. The young dwarf did not handle lost very well and he and his brother had become very fond of her on this quest and they weren't ready to have her leave their lives just yet. Gandalf disappointed the boys and the young hobbit that their was nothing he could do. She had to pull through this all on her own, if she wanted to survive. Oin had finished binding the woman's neck and knew he could do no more to help her, the rest was up to her. The medic explained that the woman's breathing was very faint and that someone need to keep an eye on her if she should stop breathing. Thorin had volunteered, feeling this was his fault. If he hadn't had let his pride and hatred get in the way, she'd be awake right now. He practically threw her to his archenemy and now their was a good chance she'd probably wouldn't live to see the next sunrise.

The evening had now arrived and the dwarves had taken spots throughout the rock to gets some well needed rest. It took Thorin some doing but he finally convinced his nephews to get some rest. Their were exhausted and he could tell their fighting it. Now all he had to do was convince the hobbit to do the same, which he knew was going to be even more difficult since the woman was his family. "Bilbo. You should get some rest. If Maura was awake right now she'd be telling you to do the same. I'll wake you if anything happens." Thorin assured him. Bilbo looked back at his still aunt and finally nodded and kissed her on the cheek and stumbled his way over to the others to get some rest.

Thorin continued to sit beside her his fingers were pressed against his temple as he prayed some miracle would happen. But the dwarf was quickly having doubts, seeing her form completely still, He would the odd time place his hand just above her mouth to feel her light breath.

Maura was still, her closed eyes searching trying to find away to wake up from this terrifying dream she was stuck in. The healer wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on for. The pain she felt was just too much and she wanted it to end. A light suddenly appeared and she had to put an arm out to block the blinding light that was shinnying right at her. The light soon died and she looked around to see she was standing in a familiar place. It was Rivendell, why she was here made no sense to her. They were miles away from the elven city, so how did she come to be here?

"Maura." A familiar voice called out. The healer turned around to see it was Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond. H-how did I get here? Am I dead? I'm dead..." Maura choked.

"Maura, you are not dead, not yet anyways. You're life does not end here. You still have much to do." Elrond pressed as he approached her.

"I-I don't understand..." She stammered shaking her head.

"Bilbo and the others still need you. Now you must go back." The elf stated and with that he whispered some kind of elvish incantation and the elf and everything around her disappeared.

The sun was just beginning to come up when the healers eyes blinked open and a rough gasp escaped her lips. Thorin instantly looked in her direction at the sound and couldn't believe it, she was awake and he saw the startled and confused look on her face. " Hey... shh, don't try to speak." Thorin insisted speaking softly to her for once. The dwarf reached for his water pouch and propped the healer up into a sitting position and gave her a drink of water when she chocked on it and he pulled it away from her lips. " Maura are you okay?" Thorin asked her with concern. Maura was surprised to hear the worry in his voice, but all she had the strength for was a nod and she closed her eyes from exhaustion. Thorin carefully laid her back down and covered her with his cloak. The prince shook Oin awake and told him of the healers new state she was in and Oin came over to look Maura over. Her breathing seemed back to normal and found it hard to believe she had pulled through. He told Thorin their was no need for him to stay awake, that he should get some rest. They would have to leave soon before Azog and his pack caught their scent and found them.

The company stayed another day on Carrock, for the woman to gain her strength back. Bilbo had been over joyed when he saw his aunt was awake. The boy's kept her company, begging her never to do that again. When darkness filled the sky, the dwarves fell asleep, knowing they would need to make an early start to keep ahead of their enemy. Only Maura was left awake and she saw Thorin had taken a seat near her. " You don't have to sit here and keep an eye on me anymore." Maura growled but Thorin was not finished with her, he had held it back the night before but he could no longer keep it in.

"How could you be so stupid? You practically got yourself killed you know that! And for what?" Thorin grilled her. The healer sat up and looked Thorin in the eyes, fuming.

"I told you. Bilbo is practically like a son to me. I will always protect him until my last day. I'm sure you could understand that. You're telling me you wouldn't do the same thing for you're two nephews" The healer hissed, Thorin turned away for a second looking at the ground. " I see the way you are with those boys. You love them like a father would, so tell me how is what I'm doing for Bilbo any different?"

"You're not protecting the hobbit in anyway, running out like you did with no weapons none the less! You practically threw yourself to Azog to be killed!" Thorin shouted at her.

"Why do you even care!? So what you talking to me while I was unconscious was just you feeling sorry for me!?" Maura accused. Thorin's eyes widened he never thought the healer had heard a word of his guilt he felt seeing her the way he did.

"What do you want me to say!? That none of this would have happened if I hadn't engaged Azog out of revenge. You're right! Just like you would not be lying here right now if I would have made you stay in Rivendell, like I was going to!"

"Again, why do you care what happens to me?" She repeated. Thorin was growing angry and flustered with this woman.

"Fine, you want the truth. Here it is. I care about you're well-being! It's true I was actually worried about you when I saw you lying their dying! It's true I wanted to rip the heads off every goblin when I saw them violate you in the worst way! It's true that when I find Azog again, that I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you! Is that proof enough that I care!" Thorin shouted in outrage at her. The rest of the company was up at the sound of their leader and female companion arguing with each other.

"Is everything alright you two?" Dwalin interrupted.

"It's fine." Thorin growled. Maura scuffed at that remark. "It's late we should all get some rest before tomorrows journey." Thorin ordered walking passed the woman. The dwarves went back to spots, the healer doing the same. It would only be a couple more hours before it was dawn.

The dwarves were up bright and early the next morning. Thorin was the first to be up and he was at the other end of the rock starring at something in the distances.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked as he and his aunt came up beside the prince to look at the sight in front of them.

"Erebor." Gandalf exclaimed. " The last of the great dwarvish kingdoms of Middle-Earth."

"Our home." Thorin sighed longingly.

The company looked upon the sight for a couple more minutes. Thorin turned to the hobbit and smiled( something Maura noticed he did rarely). They new they were not totally out of the woods yet, their would be more dangerous obstacles along the way before they reached the mountain. The healer looked down at the hobbit and then back at the sight of the kingdom, a smile slowly formed across her lips and the dwarf glanced at her, and could help but give a small smirk, actually glad for once she was still her normal stubborn cheeky self with him.


	19. Being Hunted

It had only been a few days since they left Carrock. The dwarves of Erebor, Gandalf, Bilbo and Maura made hast across the land, trying to stay ahead of Azog and his vile pack. Oin checked on Maura constantly, he still couldn't wrap his mind around how she had woken up from the amount of blood she lost, he was sure she wouldn't have survived. The woman had a difficult time speaking, even just the movement when she swallowed water, felt like sharp knives sliding down her throat. Oin ordered no one to speak to her, unless it was necessary which made for a rather dull and long days journey.

A few days, quickly turned into a week of trying to stay ahead. In the beginning they were doing okay but their exhaustion got the better of them and Azog and his pack were less then a day behind them. Thorin had kept his distance from the healer, still feeling that her pain she was in, was his fault and he couldn't look her in the eyes without the image of what is archenemy did to her and he felt he would probably never forgive himself anytime soon, until that foul animal was dead.

The company was resting behind some large boulders and Thorin had sent Bilbo to go see just how close the pack had gotten. Oin took this opportunity to look over the woman's neck injury. As he pulled the cloth away to reveal her skin, he feared the worse. Her wound had opened up again and it had become infected. What he had used to bind her neck was not of the norm but it was all they had since their entire supplies they had gotten in Rivendell was now lost in the tunnels of Goblin Town. If they didn't find somewhere soon where they could replenish their supplies and get the proper medical supplies to clean Maura's gruesome wound, it was only going to get worse. Oin noticed the blood dripping down her neck and he wiped it up with a torn piece of clothing he had ripped from his sweater. The elder dwarf noticed the young woman seemed to be in a bit of daze and had a hard time focusing. "Lass, are you feeling dizzy? Nausea's? Or anything?" Oin asked. Maura shook her head and Oin gave her a look. " Maura? This is no time to be stubborn." Oin pressed. Thorin glanced at the two of them hearing the frustration's in Oin's tone toward's her.

"Oin. I said I'm fine." Maura muttered in annoyance. The dwarf prince noticed her face was soon twisted with pain that she was trying so hard to hide. The elder dwarf covered the wound back up, hoping it would hold until they found somewhere safe. Minutes had passed and the hobbit still hadn't returned and Maura was beginning to get worried. The dwarf prince was speaking with Dwalin when he caught sight of the young half-breed beginning to pace around and play with her hair. Something he noticed she seemed to do often when she making herself worried. Just then they all heard loose rocks coming down the path and saw the hobbit.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin demanded.

"Too close." Bilbo huffed, trying to catch his breath but he knew he had to relay all the information before their enemy found their scent. " A couple of leagues, no more." Maura soon relaxed to see the hobbit seemed unharmed.

"Have the warg's picked up our scent?" Dwalin pressed, wondering how much time they had before they were to be on the run again, trying to stay ahead of these beasts.

"Not yet. But they will soon. We have another problem." The hobbit informed. The dwarves began to murmur amongst themselves, not really paying attention to Bilbo's warning.

"Did they see you?" The wizard guest next sounding a little surprised if they had.

"Hmm?" the hobbit mumbled.

"They saw you." Gandalf pressed, and the others began to get nervous.

Bilbo shook his head at this and looked at the others. "No, that's not it, either."

"What did I tell you all? Quiet as a mouse." The wizard chuckled. The company murmured their gratefulness of the hobbit's sneaking around. "Excellent burglar material." Maura turned to her side to see the hobbit, was getting frustrated and impatient. The dwarves were not letting him speak at all.

"Will, you all be quiet, so Bilbo can tell you what he knows!" Maura shouted, and she gasped at the pain that went shooting through her neck.

"Lass, I told you that until your wound is properly healed, it's best you don't talk." Oin growled at her.

"Well I'm stubborn." The woman retorted, in a whisper. Thorin snorted to himself in agreement at that.

"Will you all just listen to me!" Bilbo shouted in irritation. "I am trying to tell you there is something else out there!"

The company fell incredibly quiet, all sharing a look of worry. As if being hunted down by a pack of vile orcs.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf dared to ask. Everyone looked at him, slightly angry that he would keep this knowledge to himself.

"Ye..y-yes, but bigger. Much bigger." Bilbo explained. The wizard then knew exactly what it was the hobbit had seen in the distance.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur hissed at the old man. The wizard muttered something and walked away from the group, searching for something through the trees. " I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin pressed, not forgetting Azog's pack that wasn't to far from them and the dwarves began to argue what they should do.

"There is a house." The wizard interrupted their bickering. " It's not far from here, where we might, uh, take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" The prince demanded, not liking this in the slightest, but what other choice did they really have?

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said flatly and the dwarves once again began murmuring their doubt's about this and the wizard looked to the prince for some help.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin pointed out. All of a sudden a loud roar came not to far behind them, and they all jumped out of their spots.

"None." The wizard informed. The company made hast down the mountain side following the wizard. Exhaustion quickly settled in and if it wasn't for the fact that they now had giant large bear chasing them now, they probably would have given up by now. "Come on!" Gandalf shouted behind him, when he noticed some of the dwarves were beginning to slow their pace. They were now out of the forest and running across a plain. It felt like hours they had been running but they would not stop. The company was now back in the forest when they heard another shattering roar; even closer then the first few times they heard it and they all stopped dead in their tracks.

Maura came to halt. She could feel herself becoming dizzy, her sight was going blurry on her. Her hand immediately went to her neck, and her hand was instantly soaked and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Maura!" Bofur cried out, seeing the woman fall to the ground. Thorin looked behind him, hearing the dwarf yelling the healers name and ran over to her and saw the blood seeping through the cloth.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled. The company once again started moving. Thorin picked the young woman up in his arms and ran with her, Dwalin right behind him. Just through the trees they saw what looked like a house, like the wizard said their would be. " To the house! Run!" The wizard shouted again. Suddenly Bombur was seen passing all of others and the hobbit in his moment of fear and got passed the two young brother who were surprised to see him fly by them. The wizard waited at hedge for the rest of the company to run through the gate and he looked at the forest line and saw the bear coming charging through right at them, letting out another piercing roar. " Come on, get inside." Bombur slammed his whole weight at the door and fell right flat on his back. Fili and Kili were the next to try and open the door, but they were just out of reach to see the door was locked. " Open the door!" Gandalf roared as the bear was approaching fast.

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted. Dwalin pushed his way through the others. Being only one of the few dwarves that were slightly taller then the average dwarf and managed to raise the exterior lock and the doors swung open. The dwarves charged into the house. Thorin thrust the woman right into Bofur's arms, causing him to stumble back a bit and the prince went back to help the others push the door close, but the bear managed to shove his head through, preventing them from getting the door completely close. The wizard watched this in amusement as the dwarves yelled for one another to push and eventually got it closed. The dwarves were now breathing heavily from their exhaustion.

"What is that?" Ori finally asked, catching his breath.

"That is our host." Gandalf informed them all. The dwarves and hobbit all widen their eyes when they realized the old man was being serious. " His name is Beorn. And he is a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves." The wizard warned them.

"Come away from there." Dori hissed at his youngest brother, yanking him away from the door. " It's not natural. None of it! It's obvious. He's under some dark spell." Dori implied and the wizard rolled his eyes at this nonsense.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf sneered at the dubious dwarf and walked passed them.

"Ah. A little help over here Oin." Bofur called out. Bofur had placed the young woman on the ground, his hand covering the open wound trying to stop the bleeding. Oin pushed his way through the others and came to Bofur's side and took over, covering the woman's wound.

"Give me some space, will yah!" Oin shouted in annoyance at the numerous worried bodies around him. They cleared away, except for two.

"Oin, what do you need?" Thorin asked.

"Search this home, for some medical supplies so I can bind her wound up properly." Oin ordered. Thorin left and got Dwalin and Gloin to help in the search as Bilbo remained by his aunt. " She will be alright laddie. Go get some rest. Their isn't much you can do." Oin suggested. The hobbit finally listened and like the others they went to find somewhere to rest in this giant home.


	20. Words In The Night

Oin managed to find everything he needed out of all the supplies Dwalin, Gloin and Thorin had found around the skin changers home. Maura's breathing was off and on and Oin had instructed that someone needed to keep an eye on her through the night, encase her condition were to become worse. The dwarves all groaned. They were exhausted from the lack of sleep they had been deprived of, not to mention hungry and they were in no shape to stay awake another night. Thorin didn't sleep much these nights anyways and didn't want to listen to his men continuously bicker about how exhausted they were. The company helped themselves to food they could find to fill their starving bellies and then they ventured off to find somewhere to sleep - which just happened to be where all the animals in pens were sleeping.

Thorin was sitting in the shadows, near the table smoking his pipe. He was staring in the direction where the woman laid resting. The light of the moon shinning down on her face, she looked so peaceful. The dwarf prince got up and did another walk around of the massive home of the skin changer to clear his mind of all the unanswered question's that burned his mind. Like how his most hated enemy was still breathing after all these years, he was baffled like the others as to how the young healer had survived such a brutal attack that happened to her only a couple weeks ago. Thorin came back from his walk around and instantly froze when he saw that Maura no longer resting on the makeshift bed he and Dwalin had made for her. His eyes searched frantically around when he found her near the back window, looking outside. " I would think someone with your expertise would know that you should be resting in your condition." Thorin spoke up, startling Maura and caused her to gasp in surprise and turn around to look at the dwarf.

"Im...fine." Maura answered hesitantly.

"Yes...so you keep telling us, but you're not." Thorin stated in a stern tone. Maura looked around, she could hear the continuous snores of the dwarves that were sound asleep and wondered why this dwarf wasn't doing the same.

"Shouldn't you be resting? I imagine you're exhausted as the rest of them." Maura questioned, her brow raised in challenge.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you, encase your condition was to get worse." Thorin pressed, scowling at her.

"So, what caused you to volunteer? Surely it wasn't out of the goodness of that stone rock heart of yours." She hissed at him, folding her arms across her chest as she waited for him to give her an answer.

"Because...it's my fault what happened to you...If I hadn't engaged Azog that night, this wouldn't have happened to you. I should have made sure he was dead, that day in Moria." Thorin muttered, coming across the room towards her.

"So you did it because you feel guilty. What happened to me is not your fault. I did what I did to protect someone I care for, my actions are my own fault. I would have gladly given my life to save Bilbo. So save your pity you don't need to pretend you care about my well being!" She snapped at him in anger. Thorin could feel his blood boiling, within him. He was trying his best to make things right with her. He wasn't one that liked to admit that he was in the wrong and she was making it incredibly difficult for him. The dwarf stomped towards the half-breed and grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her against the back door and she turned her face away from him and whimpered, feeling his breath on her face, his intense eyes glaring at her angrily.

Thorin panted heavily in frustration when he figured it out why she was acting the way she was. "You know what I think. I think you're scared. And it's alright to be scared Maura. What happened to you was terrifying and pretending none of this has changed you isn't fooling anyone. Until you admit that too yourself, you will never be able to move on from this state of fear your in." Thorin growled, lowly at her. Maura looked at him, he could see the fear coming across her face and she shoved him away from her and ran down the steps. Thorin turned to watch her go into the area where the others were sleeping. He ran his hand over his face, letting out a sigh realizing he could have gone about that a different way, but she just always seem to make the anger come out in him. He stood by the back door for second more and then it hit him. Maura was doing exactly what he had done to her and the hobbit. He wouldn't give them the chance to prove themselves all because he saw the hobbit as someone beneath him and the woman was nothing more then just a distraction to him and his men. But both of them had proven their worth to this company. Thorin knew, somehow he had to earn her trust back if this feud between them was to end.

The dwarf prince stomped down the steps and walked into the stable room and saw that the young healer was sound asleep not to far away from the hobbit and he left the area and he left to get some rest himself for tomorrow when they were to finally met the host of the home they had taken refuge in from Azog and his pack.


	21. The Fierce Giant, With A Soft Heart

The sun beamed in through the windows of the skin changers home. Maura squinted her eyes from the brightness that shined right on her and she rolled onto her side. Once on her side, the healer saw she appeared to be alone and she sat up wondering where they all could have gone. The woman got up and walked passed all the pens, towards the kitchen, where she could hear a few of the dwarves bickering back and forth to each other as they looked upon the host of this home.

"Don't blame me!" Dori shouted.

"We should never have come here." Gloin stated, a few muttering their agreements. The wizard had led them to their death as some saw it.

"It was a mistake! I said this myself." Another pressed.

"Well, I say we should leg it. Slip out the back way." Nori suggested, as he came into the center of the bunched up dwarves.

Dwalin suddenly pushed his way through and grabbed Nori. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or no beast." The dwarf growled. Nori was about to protest when the wizard stepped in.

"There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest." Gandalf informed and Maura joined the group coming to Bilbo's side. " Ah Maura, my dear. There you are. It's good to see you up and walking around." the wizard praised, a small smile forming on his face. The healer slowly returned the smile, but it never reached her eyes, and it faded just as quickly when she saw the dwarf prince glancing at her. " Now, this will require some delicate handling." He began, as he made his way through the group over to the back door. "We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

Every dwarf looked at one another in either shock or fear. What was this wizard thinking? Why would he lead them to someone who wouldn't even think twice about shredding them all to tiny pieces. The company began murmuring their protests against the old man's idea of staying here to ask for the giant man for his help, they'd rather take their chances in the wild alone. Gandalf quickly hushed them. " I will go first and-Bilbo? You come with me" he ordered, beckoning him to come forward.

"What?! No! Bilbo is not going out there." Maura growled at the wizard. " I won't allow it." The healer flinched at the burning sensation that came from her neck injury.

"Lass, how many times do I have to tell you that yelling is only going to make it worse." Oin pressed, giving the woman a disappointed look. Thorin raised an eyebrow when he caught the half-breed rolling her eyes.

"Aunt Maura, I'll be fine. I promise." Bilbo assured the woman, giving her hand a squeeze. Maura glared at the wizard, and then finally nodded for the hobbit to go with him.

"Now, the rest of you, you just wait here...and don't come out until I give the signal." The wizard pressed, starting to walk out the door.

"Right. Wait for the signal." Bofur repeated, feeling unsure about this as he peered through the window at their host as he slammed his axe through another log; slicing it in half.

"Oh, and no sudden move or loud noises and don't overcrowd him." The old man added, giving them all a serious look. "And only come out in pairs. No actually, Bombur. You count as two so you should come out alone. Remember: wait for the signal." He reminded a final time before he and Bilbo went to approach their host and hope they would not get torn to shreds in the process.

"What signal is that?" Bofur suddenly asked, realizing a little to late that the wizard hadn't said how he would signal for them to start coming out.

The healer moved over to the back door, watching as the wizard and hobbit slowly approach the giant man. " Are you alright?" Thorin asked, as he came beside her.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she re-positioned the new binding Oin had redone while she was unconscious. The feel of it was uncomfortable to say the least and being a healer herself she knew better then to play with it, but it was annoying her more then she liked, and could help but itch it, hoping the irritation would go away.

"I'm no healer, but I'm sure your only going to make it worse if you keep that up. "Thorin stressed to her.

"It's just so aggravating." Maura complained, as she finally dropped her hand.

"Just try not to think about."

"How can I? I can still feel Azog sinking his teeth into my neck." She whispered in fear. Before Thorin could say anything else she walked away and went to stand by Bifur, who noticed the woman appeared to be out of sorts and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and said something in Khuzdul. She didn't know exactly what he had said but, judging the look on his face, she would guess that he had said something that was meant to try and comfort her and she gave him a smile in return and the dwarf wrapped an arm around her arm and gave it a quick squeeze causing the healer to giggle and Thorin could no longer watch. It bothered him more then he wanted to admit. The woman got along with the rest of the company, but him. He knew that was his own doing but he would never own up to that, he was way to proud to come forward when he was wrong about someone.

"There it is! Go! Go! Go!" Bofur piped up suddenly, seeing the wizard waving his finger around, that had to be the signal. Dwalin straightened up and gathered his nerves and yanked his brother to come out with him.

"Dwalin and Balin." The fearless dwarf introduced, giving the giant angry man, a friendly wave.

"And I must confess that several of our group are, in fact, dwarves." Gandalf hesitantly admitted, infuriating their host even more.

"Do you call two...'Several'?" Beorn hissed, his axe still in his firm grip as he glared at the old man.

"Well, now you put it that way...no. Yes, there could be more than two." The wizard stammered, trying not to anger the man further and began counting on his fingers.

"Go, go!" Bofur urged, seeing this as another signal for the next pair to come out. Gandalf heard more heavy foot traffic coming down the steps and he grumbled under his breath and looked to see who it was this time.

"And here are some more of our happy troop."

"And do you call six a 'troop'?" Beorn challenged even more aggressively. The wizard shrugged his shoulders and let out an awkward chuckle. "What are you, a traveling circus?"

The rest of the dwarves were growing tense inside the home as they waited for Bofur to notify the next pair to go next.

"Go. Go. Go." The dwarf gestured with his hand, as he continued to watch through the window.

"Dori and Ori at your service." Dori offered as he and his youngest brother joined the others.

"I don't want your service." He snapped.

"Absolutely understandable." Gandalf intervened before the situation could get any worse. Fili and Kili were the next to come out. " Oh, Fili and Kili. I'd quite forgotten. Yes. Yes, and Nori, Bofur, Bifur...and Bombur." The wizard sighed, as he took in the skin changers furious look he now had on his face.

"Is that it?" Beorn dared to ask, as he composed himself to remain calm. " Are there any more?"

Maura was the next to come out of the home and the skin changers face grew less tense as she joined between Fili and Kili. " Ahh and this is our dear Maura." Thorin revealed himself seconds later, Beorn turned his attention to the last dwarf and recognized him immediately.

Beorn decided to invite them all back into his home and offered them something to eat. The wizard had caught the man up on their current situation and quest. The man offered to replenish their supplies of food and even offered them use of his ponies, as long as they set them free before they entered the forest.

Maura was outside, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin and visiting with one of the ponies as she talked it and stroked it's face. Thorin had been watching her for awhile when he saw the giant man walking towards her and the woman looked up at him when he approached her. " He likes you." Beorn stated as he stroked the ponies mane.

"He's been very enjoyable to talk to." Maura replied, as a giggle escaped her lips, a smile creeping across her face as she looked back at Beorn. She was totally nervous when the skin changer had first approached her, but he didn't seem as terrifying as the wizard had made him out to be. " What's his name?" She asked.

" Midnight."

Maura smiled, thinking what a perfect name for this beautiful creature and with one last stroke on its face, the creature galloped over towards the others to graze in the grass.

"May I ask, how you acquired that?" He asked, pointing at the dressing around her neck. The thought sent a chill down her back as the name burned in her mind.

"Ah...I was attacked by Azog the Defiler." Beorn looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's not your fault...I would do it again to protect the person I care about." She whispered as she moved her hair back around both sides of her neck.

"The hobbit. You care about him, like a son." Beorn stated, noticing the way she always seemed to be keeping her eye on him. " He's a very lucky fellow to have someone like you in his life." He added, his lips forming into a smile and she couldn't help but smile back, thinking she was the lucky one.

Beorn and Maura continued to talk throughout the day. Both exchanging stories of their travels in their times. The skin changer enjoyed the woman's company and found her quite enjoyable out of the dwarves. Sometimes it baffled him, how she was even a dwarf. She was way too polite then any dwarf he had come across in his path and very well mannered as opposed to the company she traveled with and he actually found himself going to miss their enjoyable conversations.

The man was gathering his ponies and bringing them in for the evening. Maura was walking back towards the back door where she was approached by Thorin.

"Do you really think it's necessary to be getting that friendly with this man? I mean just cause Gandalf says we need his help, doesn't mean we can trust him." Thorin protested.

"On the contrary Thorin, I find Beorn to be exceeding tolerable. Someone who is willing to listen and has an understanding." Maura declared, with a smirk that quickly fell to a grim look when she passed the prince.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at her, wondering where that came from. " Your not going to win her trust back that way, if you continue to not trust her that she knows what she's doing laddie." Balin said as he approached his friend's side.

"She thinks I'm only doing this because I feel guilty for what happened to her." Thorin sighed.

"Is she right?" Balin challenged.

"No." Thorin growled as he stepped a few paces out of the home. " Maybe a little. I do feel guilty, but it's not the reason why I'm concerned for her well-being." Thorin admitted.

"Then why are you?"

Thorin wasn't about to continue this conversation any further and without another word he stormed back into the home. They all need to get well rested, they had a long day tomorrow, if they wanted to reach the forest of Mirkwood, before they were found by the enemy and killed.


	22. Interrogations

The company was up especially early the next morning. Loading the ponies with the plenty of supplies Beorn had been generous enough to give them. The dwarves were busy going back and forth to the house carrying the bags, while Maura was outside speaking with their host.

"Thank you again, Beorn. For allowing myself, Bilbo, the wizard and these dwarves to stay in your beautiful home." Maura stated graciously as she gave the skin-changer a bow. Beorn took the woman's hand and led her outside.

"You are always welcome in my home, Lady Maura. I wish you were not leaving so soon." Beorn said. The healer gave him a knowing smile. "Must you go on with them?"

"I'm afraid I must. I am needed in this company and I can't abandon them now." The healer declared.

This quest your on, is quite dangerous for a young woman like yourself." The skin-changer stressed as he looked over the woman's shoulder to see the dwarf prince watching the both of them with a glare. " Someone, can't seem to keep his eyes off you. Has he always been this protective of you?" Beorn asked. Maura narrowed her eyes, wondering who the man was speaking of and she turned around to catch Thorin, just turning away from them.

Maura let out a awkward chuckle as she faced the skin-changer once again. "Thorin's not being protective, he's being suspicious and doesn't think I should trust you." The healer admittted.

"Hmm...that might be, but I think part of him does indeed care for you. Even if he's not willing to admit it. You can tell by the way he watches you." Beorn indicated and the half-breeds eyes widen at that silly notion. 'Thorin having feelings for her? That couldn't be.'

"Maura. We must be going." Thorin called out, as the dwarves began mounting onto their ponies. The skin-changer walked with the young woman over to the ponies and lifted her up and placed her on the back of Midnight.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, lady Maura. Please come back to visit me soon." Beorn said as he held out her hand and placed a kiss on it. Thorin cursed under his breath at the man's friendliness towards, their woman companion. It irked him, when any male of any race, spoke in such manner towards her and it finally occurred to him, why did he suddenly care? She wasn't his, but yet he felt the need to protect her from it.

The skin-changer left to speak with the wizard and the healers smile slowly faded. She knew their was no chance she would ever find herself passing this way again. What Lord Elrond had told of her future, made that clear if she should continue on this path and she still couldn't bring herself to tell anyone, not even one she held so dear. She didn't want to lay such a burden on anyone. Maura glanced over to see Bilbo climbing onto his pony that carried some of the supplies and she smiled over at him as he got comfortable with his mount, glad to see he no longer felt terrified of these peaceful creatures.

The healer heard approaching footsteps and she looked to her side to see the dwarf prince standing by her. "Whats wrong?" She finally asked.

"I'll ride with you." Thorin simple stated. Maura raised an eyebrow and looked around to the others. All the available ponies were occupied by a member of the company, some even already had two because their weren't enough ponies.

"I can ride with Bilbo." Maura quickly replied, but her expression soon fell when she saw the hobbit's pony was pretty full with some of their satchels, leaving absolutely no room for her to join him and she grumbled under her breath. Thorin climbed onto the animal and took the reigns from the healer and they patiently waited for the wizard to join them.

"Gandalf! Time is wasting." Thorin shouted over to the wizard, indicating they should get a move on, before Azog and his pack showed up. Maura watched as the two men appeared to be having a serious-intense discussion when suddenly birds came squawking in the trees, even the ponies were growing nervous, sensing the threat that wasn't too far behind.

The wizard joined them immediately and climbed onto his horse and the company nudged their mounts to get going and they made hast across the land. Once they felt they were far enough ahead they slowed the ponies down, to give them a bit of a rest.

"What did you two talk about?" Thorin suddenly spoke up.

Maura had been quiet since they left the skin-changers home. The ride was uncomfortable, her back was right up against Thorin's firm chest and she could feel his breath on the side of her face.

"Why? You worried I told him something?" Maura challenged.

"No." Thorin answered, slightly annoyed.

"Then why? Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you...it's him I don't really trust." Thorin admitted and the woman burst out laughing.

"Thorin. I assure you. You have nothing to worry about Beorn. He is harmless." Maura assured, waiting for his response. " And what is you're problem anyways with him. He has helped us so much and you act like he's the enemy."

"I didn't like the way he kept looking at you! Alright!" Thorin growled and instantly wished he hadn't said out loud his thoughts and the woman scuffed at that nonsense.

"Looking at me like what?" She questioned sternly.

" You know what. Never mind. Forget I even said that." Thorin grumbled. Maura rolled her eyes and muttered at his insinuations. The rest of the ride was in silence, as they continued across the land.

The wizard was in the lead and slowly came to halt in front of an ill looking forest. Gandalf was already off his horse and walking along the brick covered walk way. The dwarves were still on their ponies waiting for the old man to indicate that they had come to right place.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood."


	23. Fell Things Beneath The Trees

The company had dismounted from the ponies once they saw no danger seemed to be in the immediate area. Thorin was the first to climb off the mount. Maura was right behind him, when her boot got stuck in the stirrup and she gasped when she lost her balance. The prince turned around when he heard the sound and caught the half-breed in his arms as she threw hers around his neck. The woman could feel her pulse running after having that sick feeling of falling.

"T-thank you." Maura awkwardly whispered, feeling embarrassed at they're suddenly closeness. Thorin had already steadied her but failed to notice he still had a hold of her. For a second their eyes locked. Thorin had never noticed until now, that the healer's eyes weren't the same shade as a typical dwarf. Her's were an ember shade; filled with warmth, unlike his own icy distant, cold blue ones . Maura cleared her throat when she could take the princes intense gaze. "Thorin, you can let me go now. I think I can manage from here." The prince removed his hands, and awkward mumbled something, to clear himself from the woman as he went away from the others to gather his thoughts. First the feeling of jealous when he watched the healer and the skin changer chat and now his embarrassing daze into her eyes. What was going to happen to him next? 'The urge to know what her skin felt like? The taste of her lips on his.'

"You alright laddie?" Balin voice spoke up over his own voices that were in his head and he let out a started grunt as he whirled around to see his adviser looking at him with slight concern. " You've been acting odd since we left the skin changers home." the elder dwarf added, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm fine. We should get moving." Thorin ordered, brushing off the other dwarf's concern.

"Set the ponies loose! Let them return to their master." The wizard commanded, as he saw Beorn in his bear form up on a cliff scanning the area. The dwarves went to work right away and began removing their supplies the giant man had supplied them with. Maura was untying her satchel of medical supplies from the back of Midnight. She stroked the sides of the animals face, as she felt a tear roll down her face. She had bounded with this creature in the short time they were together and she stroked his mane one last time and gave it push to follow the other free ponies to go back home.

"You have everything lass?" Balin asked her with a smile.

"Yes. I think so. Do we really have to enter this...forest?" She asked as looked in the direction of the eerie forest.

"I'm afraid so Maura. It's the fastest route for us to get to the mountain before Durin's day falls." Balin explained. The healer nodded in understand, only to glance back up at the trees and suddenly get a dark sick feeling go through her.

"Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf shouted as he came rushing over to them with a new determination. Nori stopped what he was doing and the others began to shout at the wizard in protest. He couldn't have picked a worse time to abandon them all.

"You're not leaving us?" The hobbit panicked as he looked at the wizard uneasy.

"I would not do this unless I had to." The wizard replied, regrettable. Thorin was not to thrill about this sudden turn of events as he shot the wizard a look of annoyance. Gandalf was about to keep walking when something made him stop. The dwarves began to murmur amongst themselves, wondering what they were going to do now without the wizards guidance.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook before the slopes of Erebor." The wizard informed as he approached Thorin to look at him directly when he said this. "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Thorin nodded that he understood and looked to the others. Maura looked up at the sky when she felt drops of rain hit her face and it began drizzle over them. "This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water." He informed the group. "Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" The hobbit hissed quietly, looking at his aunt with a wary look.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." He added, nudging his horse to get moving. " No matter what may come, stay on the path!" The old man shouted behind him before disappearing across the plain.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day." Thorin pressed to the others. The company all nodded in agreement and began to follow their leader into the dark eerie forest. " It is our one chance to find the hidden door."

The first few days of the journey through the forest was smooth. The company was alert and focused, finding the path with ease. It took the company over a week, until they finally found the bridge and at this point they were already exhausted beyond means. Much to Maura's dismay they had sent the hobbit to cross the vines first, since he was the lightest. It took a lot of effort but they all made it across safely...well almost all of them. Bombur had succumb to the dark enchantment and was put into a deep sleep. Maura and Oin tried everything in their knowledge to wake the hibernating dwarf, the young woman even slapped poor Bombur across the face, but nothing happened. Thorin, Dwalin and few others left the path to go find supplies they could use to make a makeshift bed to carry the fat dwarf for the time being until he woke up; if he ever would.

Another week had gone by and the days only seemed to get darker. The company found it even harder to breathe and were clawing for air as they wondered how much further they had before they would get to the end of this cursed forest, unaware that they had gone off the path days ago. It wasn't until Maura noticed through her exhausted eyes that the path had suddenly disappeared. Hearing this, Thorin ordered a few of his men to all search for where the path could be and were to report back within the hour. While they waited for the return of their companions, they took the opportunity to rest and see what food they had left.

Dwalin, Nori, Bofur and Gloin all returned but none of them were successful at finding the path. The company once again packed up and decided to keep going thinking it would show up, that maybe they just missed it and it was right in front of them. They had only walked for a couple of hours before some compliant's were said from a few of the members, insisting they needed to rest. The dwarves stopped and insisted they'd only take a short rest, they needed to keep going if they hoped to get out of this forest soon. But as they sat on the stumps and rocks the heaviness of the air only got heavier on their minds, making it impossible for them to what was, and wasn't real. The half-breed had gotten up from her spot beside Thorin. Something across the area had caught her attention and her eyes widen. If she hadn't been under the power of dark magic this forest had put on her, she would have known the thing she was seeing was nothing but an illusion of something she had lost so long ago, that still haunts her to this day. The healer tried to make a run for it, screaming she had to save them. She didn't get far when Dwalin managed to grab her and hold her back, but it didn't stop her from struggling. The prince and the others had never seen their young woman companion in so much distress and couldn't see what she clearly saw. To them it was nothing but trees and more trees. Maura managed to get loose and the others chased after her, with Bilbo yelling after all of them, that they were to stay on the path.

The woman came to abrupt stop as she searched frantically for the two faces that had vanished on her. She could barely hear the faint shouts of the other dwarves, when out of nowhere she suddenly felt a sick feeling go through her and her world around her went dark.


	24. Attack Of The Arachnid's

Maura opened her eyes and blinked a few times. It took her a few moment's to realize she was no longer in the dark, forest but appeared to be in a place that seemed familiar. She continued to walk straight as she peered around, looking for something that would tell her, where she was. The healer heard the soft sounds of bird calls. It looked to be spring time and she saw waterfalls in every direction and she was walking towards a beautiful garden and she realized she was in Rivendell. Her face lit up when she saw their faces again as they came towards her.

"Dorgol." She whispered as tears came down her face, seeing her husband standing before her. He smiled at her as she came closer to clutch his form but her fingers went right through him. Not far from him was their son Roggol, he was running towards them, laughing. Maura couldn't help but giggle as the tears continued to come. She turned back to her husband for just as a second when suddenly a giant spear came through his chest and the healer shrieked covering her mouth, she then looked at Roggol when he screamed for his parents. Maura went to run to him when Dorgol grasped her arms tightly and she gasped.

"Maura. Wake up." A voice stressed. The woman looked at her husband as blood came gushing out his mouth, as another spear entered his chest, causing him to spit out his blood and splatter the half-breed right in the face. " MAURA WAKE UP!"

The healer's eyes shot open. Her eyes moved frantically around to see she was covered in some sort of sticky web stuff. She then saw Dwalin at her side, tearing the material away from her and pulled her to her feet. The rest of the dwarves managed to get free of the webs and were making a run for it. Maura turned around when she heard numerous roars behind them and she saw over a dozen spiders coming right at them. " Oh...my..." she mumbled in fear as she froze in her spot.

"Maura, come on run!" Bofur urged, giving the healer a shove in the direction the others were running in.

"Where's Bilbo!?" She cried as she tried to search, amongst the scattered dwarves, but she could not find him anywhere. The giant creatures caught up to them in no time and the company swung their blades as the giant arachnids came at them from every corner. Maura was being chased by one of the spiders, when she tripped on a root and she fell to the ground. She quickly rolled onto her back to see it was just inches from her and she began to back away hastily as short shrieks began to escape passed her lips. Thorin had just finished killing, yet another spider that had come at him. He was about to engage the next one when he saw across from him, the woman being cornered by two of beasts. The prince gripped his sword and dashed over to kill the creatures, that were about to harm the young woman. Maura let out a screaming as one of the spiders roared at her, when it dropped dead in front of her. Thorin quickly moved to kill the next one and he went to the shaking woman and pulled her to her feet.

"Stay behind me!" He ordered as he saw the rest of his men had managed to take out the rest of the spiders and were now running behind to follow his lead.

"Come on, keep up!" Dwalin shouted to the ones straggling behind. They didn't make it much further down the path one another spider dropped down in front of them. Maura gasped as she stayed behind the dwarf prince. Thorin was ready to fight it, when movement in the trees caught his attention. The company barely had time to react when they were suddenly surrounded with arrows pointed at their heads by elves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The blonde elf hissed at Thorin. The prince slowly lowered his sword as he saw more and more elves come into the clearing and aiming their bows at them.

"Help!" Kili shouted as he struggled to get free of the spiders hold.

"Kili!" Fili screamed for his brother, but the elves only moved their arrows closer to their heads when the dwarves tried to move to help one of their own. Maura, have been around elves most of her life, could not understand why these elves appeared more cold then the elves of Rivendell. Kili was eventually saved by a red-headed she-elf and was taken over to the others to get searched. The elves began disarming them of all their weapons and were piled in spot for them to take back to their kingdom. Maura was standing on the side, in front of Thorin, with her eyes on the ground, when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up to see it was the blonde elf. He was looking at her oddly and though she did not see it. Thorin was glaring over her shoulder at the elf prince for the way he was looking at their female companion.

Legolas, began to question Thorin on how Orcrist had come into his hands. A sword made by his kin.

"It was given to me." Thorin answered bluntly.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas accused.

"He is not lying! Lord Elrond gave it to him." Maura snapped in elvish. The elf turned and looked at her as he came closer.

"Who are you? What are you doing in these parts?" Legolas demanded, back in elvish. Maura did not answer, but gave him a glare, a normal trait all dwarves achieve when they wished not to answer certain question. When the woman would not answer him, he turned to the other guards and ordered them to take their new prisoners back to the kingdom. Legolas, personally tied the young woman's wrist together, like the others and began pulling her along down the path with the others.


	25. Unpleasantries With The Elves

The elves led their prisoners, through the forest. The dwarves forced to march single file down the path. Before they had been dragged off, Maura had heard Bofur whispering to Thorin, questioning where their hobbit was. The healer couldn't help but think, that something awful had happened to him. It wasn't long before they saw a bridge coming into view with a river flowing underneath it, and at the end of it were two elf guards, guarding the doors into the kingdom. One of the elf soldier's shouted in elvish to the guards, and the doors swung open. Not bothering to struggle against their captors as they did on the way there, the dwarves one by one marched through the doors. The woman stopped just before the doors and glanced behind her, at the way they had just came. Maura was hoping, beyond hope she would see the little hobbit just to know he was alright, but she was quickly shoved by the young elf prince to keep going behind the others. Legolas was about to enter when he something he thought he heard in the wind caused him to look behind, but to his confusion all he saw was the ruffling of leaves that covered the bridge and shrugged it off as nothing as he continued to follow behind the rest of his kin to take their guest to their cells.

The healer jumped at the sound of the doors closing behind her. How were they supposedly going to escape this well guarded realm? 'The wizard, really knew when to pick a bad time to take his leave of them.' was all Maura could think of right now. As they made their way through the Woodland realm, the young woman couldn't help but look around in utter amazement at the beauty of this home. This kingdom was built within a cave and though it was not as breath-taking as the great Elven city of Rivendell, it was still somewhat of a spectacular sight to see, though the healer wished it was under different circumstances. She also found it quite strange that the halls appeared to be uninhabited. Where were all the kings people? And what were elves doing in place with so little light? If Maura knew anything about elves, it was they're love of the light. This place was a maze, the elves led them down various passages that took them deep within the domain.

Thorin had been guided up another passage way, whilst the others continued down another hall and the woman's eyes widen when she realized where the elves had been taking them. The dungeons. The cell's were small rooms in different parts of the palace where each member of the company was shoved into singly, until they ran out of rooms for their remaining prisoners and had to place two in these tiny quarters. Maura took a look at her own cell. It's wall's were made of stone and her door made of metal. Hearing the commotion coming from her companions, the healer walked over and placed her hands on the bars, as her friends spouted out curses and insult's at their captors.

"This is not the end of it!" Dwalin shouted, while being shoved into his cell, and even continued on, after the fact. " You hear me!?"

"Hey, let us out of here!" Gloin ordered.

"Get off me!" Nori yelled.

The behavior of their prisoners, did not phase the elves one bit as they continued with they're duties. The dwarves wasted no time in doing everything possible to break their doors down, including throwing themselves against the bars, trying to escape. "Leave it!" Balin shouted. "There is no way out. This is no orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent." At this, Maura closed her eyes in dismay, sliding to the floor, letting out a sigh, as she rested her head against the wall.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglar, or something of that ilk." Thranduil stated as he came up beside the dwarf to look at him more closely.

"You have found a way in." The elf guessed, having his suspicions confirmed when Thorin continued to remain silent and glaring up at the king. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Thorin smirked before deciding to humor the elf's proposal. " I'm listening."

The elf king's expression was now serious as he spoke. " I will let you go, if you but return what is rightfully mine."

Thorin turned around to mull this offer over. "A favor for a favor." he shortened, stopping at the top of the stairs when he saw something coming through the hall.

"You have my word. One king to another." he said. The dwarf still hadn't turned around and his somewhat calm posture was gone when he saw that it was two elf guards, bring the healer in their direction, and he furrowed his eyebrows at that. What was this elf thinking? If he did not comply with this offer, that using their woman companion would make him change his mind easily?

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word, should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin snarled. Maura looked up at the sound of the dwarf princes voice and saw him turning around to face the elf with an accusing finger. " You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back, you turned away from the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us! IMRID AMRAD URSUL!"

The woman had just been brought onto the platform, when Thranduil moved faster before either Thorin or Maura could blink their eyes and the elf was just inches from the dwarf's face. " Do not talk to me of dragon fire dwarf!" he sneered. " I know its wrath and ruin." Suddenly the Elven king's face began to deform, revealing what was unseen to all and the healer's eyes widen to see the scars. " I have faced the great serpents of the North." With that said, Thranduil, instantly backed away and stood to his full height and his appeared back to normal as he looked at their newest arrival before addressing Thorin, again.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him" Thorin's glare only deepened at the elf's harsh words. Ignoring the dwarf prince, Thranduil turned to the young woman, with a more calmer expression as he addressed her.

"My son tell's me you speak and understand elvish."

"I do." Maura simple answered, just as calm.

"How is it, you came to learn our ways?" The elf asked next, as he would catch the seething glare from Thorin who had been shoved over to the side with two guards on either side of him and the elf in return smirked.

"I have spent quite a bit of time in the home of Lord Elrond, of Rivendell."

Thranduil's interest perked up at this news. " You must be Maura. The Dwarf, who fraternizes herself with elves, instead of her own."

"I beg your pardon." The healer said in confusion and mere shock that this king even knew who she was. Even Thorin was a little taken by this and wondered how Thranduil had heard of her. Seeing the confusion all over the woman's face he stepped towards her.

"The elves of Rivendell, speak very highly of you; especially Lord Elrond. He even sent the most disturbing news to me, concerning you. But yet here you are, alive and well." Maura did not see this coming at all and remained increasingly silent. Thorin was utterly confused and looked at her, but she instantly looked away from his concerned look, since she had failed to tell anyone of these events that had taken place in Rivendell. Thranduil watched the healer intensely and saw the non shocked look, which told him; she was well aware of what he was talking about.

"I don't believe that concern's you." She hissed and the Elven King chuckled at her defense of the matter.

" Fine, let's talk about something much more amusing, like how is it you came to be in this company?"

"Don't answer that." Thorin growled from behind her. He had enough of the elf's games.

"It's quite alright Thorin. I don't mind answering." Maura replied smoothly.

"Yes, Thorin, son of Thrain, it's quite alright." Thranduil retorted, making Thorin fume.

"I'm a healer and I offered Thorin my services, to his company." Maura answered. Thranduil's smirk turned into a frown at the lack of information she had given and his face went serious.

"Now, I assure you. Your stay will be much more comfortable, if you just cooperate and tell me what I want to know."

"It's not really my place to discuss these matters, and I highly doubt Thorin want's to stand in your presences any longer." She spat. Thranduil was infuriated at this point. He was not about to be insulted twice and before the woman had a chance to react, the elf king smacked her across the face with the back of his hand. The healer stumbled backwards and her hand flew up to her cheek as she felt the burning sensation. The dwarf-prince got held back when he tried to step in between them.

"Tell me...how did it feel..when the pale orc sunk it's teeth into you're neck." The elf taunted the woman and she looked up at him startled. " Do I detect a flicker of fear." he continued as he came closer to the half-breed. " You probably wonder how it was you survived? Most people in you're situation would have rather died then have lived through it. The nightmares..." Maura's eyes hadn't left the elf's as that frightening even replied in her mind and she instantly placed a hand around her throat as the elf continued to frighten the woman. Thorin by some mere chance, manage to get out of the guards hold and stepped right in between the healer and the elf.

"Leave her alone! Were done here!" Thorin shouted as glared at the Elven king with such hatred.

"Yes, we are." Thranduil agreed. With a wave his hand the guards grabbed both Thorin and Maura and began dragging them back down to the dungeons as the elf shouted one last thing. "Stay here if you wish and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait." he peeved.

Both Maura and Thorin were shoved into their cell's with excessive force. The prince stumbled, but managed to catch himself before he collided with the floor, but the healer was not so lucky and her face impacted with the ground, scrapping her face.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked right away.

"He did," Thorin replied, his tone reavling he was less then pleased. " I told him he could go 'Ish kakhe ai'd due rugnu!"

The elder dwarf sighed in his cell, stating his disappointment in the leader that he didn't take what the king offered, so they could be free, instead they would be rotting down here for the rest of their lives. " Well...that's it, then," he muttered. "A deal was out only hope."

"Not our only hope."


	26. Barrel Escape

Maura was curled up against the wall of her cell. How did it come to this? What made Lord Elrond send word to this foul elf about what he saw that was to come of her. And then the way Thorin looked at her when he heard all of it. Never did she want any of them to know, especially Thorin. Most of them would have made her stay behind and well Thorin when she first met him, he could care less about her life, or have anything to do with her, but now she wasn't sure about him anymore. She never expected the dwarf prince to step in between her and the elf king. Tears continued to come down the healers face, not only could she still feel the sting of her cheek, or the fact that her own mind made her believe that her family was alive, when she knew the truth, but for her not knowing if Bilbo was alright, made the pit in stomach worse and she finally couldn't keep the tears muffled as they streamed down and every so often she'd let the low whimper escape her lips.

Once Thorin had been violently shoved into his cell, he shot the elf guard a hateful glare as his door shut. When Balin had asked him, if the king had offered them a deal, he could hear the immediate disappointment from his old friend when he didn't accept the offer, just so they could continue you on they're way to the mountain, but his pride got in the way as it always did and now they were locked up to rot. There only hope was the hobbit, but was he still alive, or was he already dead? At that, the prince then realized maybe he should have taken it, they could be out right now looking for their burglar, who could still be out there for all they knew. "Still think Elves are our friends? " The dwarf prince growled lowly. Thorin was cursing himself instantly, when he realized he spoke his thoughts out loud, but it didn't surprise him when the healer never answered him back and thats when he heard it. Coming from the cell beside him, was the soft crying of the woman.

"Maura. Are you all right?" Thorin asked, his voice no longer serious, but with a slight hint of concern and the sniffling stopped.

"Uh, I'm...fine." She choked on her sobs. " Don't worry about me."

"Maura. He'll be alright...I promise." The dwarf stated, knowing what was clearly on her mind.

"How can you be sure? Were stuck in here, and Bilbo's out there all alone. I just...I want him back. I can't lose him too." Her voice broke at the thought and she wrapped her arms around herself and buried her face in her tattered dress. Thorin knew well enough, that when it came to offering words of comfort to someone in great pain, he was terrible at it. He always said the wrong thing or ended up making the person feel worse then they already felt. But it threw him off when the woman had said 'I can't lose him too.' Who was she referring to, that she had lost?

"Maura...Bilbo is not the same hobbit he was when he left the Shire. He's smart, he'll figure out a way to stay alive. We will get out of here." The healer did not say anything, but took some sort of comfort in his words that, hopefully soon they would find a way out of this horrid realm and find Bilbo.

"And not all Elves are like Thranduil. Some are willing to help others in they're greatest needs, regardless of what the issue might be between them." Maura retorted, as she wiped the last few of her tears.

"How can you still defend the elves, after what he did?!" Thorin shot back at her, no longer speaking calmly.

"Because I would not be here now, if it wasn't for the elves!" Maura snapped back and the prince went silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He demanded, his tone getting more aggressive. Remember something that crooked Elf had said in the throne room.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Maura, I saw you're face when Thranduil mentioned Lord Elrond sent concerning news about you. What was he talking about!?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" The healer screamed at him. Maura put her face in her hand, feeling awful for yelling at the dwarf. The remaining company let out awkward coughs and sighs as they had all heard the intense conversation of their leader and healer. She knew he was just trying to help, which still seemed strange to her, since their only form of conversation was disagreeing or meaningless words on this journey. The woman crawled over to the dark corner of her cell and though she knew it was useless, she closed her eyes and laid her head against the hard ground.

The days went by painfully slow. The elves only fed their prisoners water and bread to keep them from starving. A week went by and then another and then another and soon it felt like they had been behind bars for nearly a month. Maura had barely spoken to Thorin in the passing weeks as he continued to ask her what it was she was so afraid of telling him.

Being locked up in these small quarters were making the dwarves insane. Maura was at the point that she would hear the hopeful sound of the hobbit's voice, only to find, once she looked at her door that their was nothing there and now she could only think that Bilbo was dead and that she had not only failed him, but failed to keep her promise to her friend.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn." Bofur sighed loudly for all to hear.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked sadly, his only replies were the disappointing sigh's of his comrades and brothers .

"Not stuck in here, you're not."

All the dwarves head's perked up at the sound of their burglar's voice and they all ran to the bars of their doors.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed, seeing the young fellow alive. Maura heard all the loud cheers of her companions, but thought it was nothing more then her mind playing tricks on her once again.

"Shh there are guards nearby!" The hobbit hissed, silencing them all as he unlocked their doors one by one, starting with Thorin's.

"Aunt Maura?" Bilbo called out as he opened her door. The woman squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore it. It wasn't real. Just like ever other time she heard since being locked up here. "Aunt Maura, it's me." The woman slowly turned around and tears came to her eyes as he stood in front of her.

"Bilbo!" She cried as she ran over to him and held him close. "You're alive." Bilbo held his aunt just as close, when he saw the others about to head up the stairs and he stopped them. " Not that way. Down here. Follow me." He whispered as he began to descend down a flight of stairs and the company followed behind them, moving as quietly as they could. Once at the bottom, the dwarves began to panic when they realized where the hobbit had led them.

"I don't believe it! We're in the cellars!" Kili hissed and the others looked at Bilbo and glared at him.

" You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur snapped.

"I know what I'm doing!" He retorted, and the dwarf in returned shushed him. The followed behind the hobbit further into the room and saw a number of barrels piled on one another.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly." He ordered them, quietly.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin growled at him, and the others silently nodded their heads in agreement. The hobbit had led them to their doom.

"No, no. They won't I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me." He pressed, but none of them budged an inch. Maura turned to look at Thorin for help. Bilbo had led them this far without getting them caught, he deserved to see the rest of his plan through.

"Do as he says." The dwarf prince ordered and the Dwarves began climbing into a barrel.

"Thank you." She quietly whispered to him. Thorin slightly nodded before guiding over to the others only to see to his mere disappointment that only one barrel was available and he looked at her.

"Get in."

"What about you?" She asked

"I'll climb in after you." He informed.

"W-wait, what? Thorin we wont fit in that barrel" She protested.

"Maura get in now! We don't have time to argue about this." The healer grumbled under her breath, but knew he had a point. The elves would figure out if they hadn't already that their prisoners were no longer in their cell's. Maura climbed into the barrel and Thorin managed to squish in beside her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked and the others slowly poked their heads out of the barrels.

"Hold your breath. "Bilbo said, pulling a lever.

"Hold my breath? What do you me-" Bofur began, but never got to finish when the barrels began tumbling down the ramp when then floor opened up and one by one fell into the river and the floor closed above them.

The dwarves looked up when they saw the floor opening up again and the hobbit fell into the freezing cold water. " Bilbo!" Nori shouted, as grabbed the halfling by his arm so he could take hold of the edge of the barrel.

"Well done Master Baggins." The prince praised. Bilbo waves him off. "Let's go!" The dwarves began to follow the river, when they came around the corner and Maura's eyes widen when she saw what they were about to go down. "HOLD ON!" Thorin roared. The healer let out a scream as they went over the waterfall, before it was muffled when their barrel got plunged under the water.

The barrels continued down the river when a horn is heard behind them. They turn around to see a bridge coming up with armed guards. One elf quickly runs over to pull the lever and shut the gate before the company is able to go any further.

"No!" Thorin growled in frustration as he yanked at the metal, but it didn't budge. The guards then drew their weapons as the barrels began knocking into one another. Suddenly coming from over the wall was a loud roar.

" Watch out! There's orcs!" Bofur yelled as a number of orcs began swarming the bridge, killing the elves and launching themselves at the unarmed dwarves.

"Get under the bridge!" Thorin ordered, hearing the commotion that was happening above them. Bilbo was the only one with a weapon, stabbed any orc that tried to come near them.

While the elves were fighting off the orcs that were invading their lands, Kili was the only one to notice the lever was unattended and he climbed onto the edge of his barrel and jumped over to the platform. The young dwarf ducked as an oncoming orc swung his blade, trying to cut his head off but failed too and got knocked into the water.

Dwalin tossed the lad an orc weapon that he had taken from an orc he had killed earlier. Kili quickly made his way over to the lever, taking out any orc that tried to stop, he was just out of reach of the handle when he suddenly felt a shot of pain go through his leg.

"Kili!" Fili yelled. The younger brother groaned as he fell on his back.

"Kili." Maura heard the concern in Thorin's voice as he feared for his youngest nephew. More elves from the guard showed up, among them was the elf prince and she- elf that had captured them weeks ago in the forest. The healer tried to see if she could spot Kili, she had no idea how badly he was hurt and hated not being able to help him. The gate suddenly open and Maura's and Thorin's barrel was the first to go down, yet another waterfall again, with the healer screaming before being submerged under the powerful waves.

The continued down river, begin followed by the orc pack being led by Bolg, the spawn of Azog the Defiler. Thr orcs jumped at them from all area's, trying to tip their barrels over. Some continued to stay on the high ground, shooting arrows at them. Without warning Thorin pushed Maura's head down into the barrel when at orc launched its self at them, nearly tipping them over before Thorin managed to shove it into the rapid water and they continued on their way.

The elves had caught up to the fleeing company and began eliminating the filth's in their path. The healer knew well enough elves were excellent fighters, everything about them was always so graceful, smooth and they never missed their targets. But she couldn't help but notice the elf prince seemed to be taking it as far as to show off his skills as he took out dozens of orcs. They were coming around a corner when an orc jumped through the air at them. Maura screamed and unintentionally buried her face in the princes chest when an arrow came flying through the air right into the orc and bringing it down into the water instead. Maura instantly saw Legolas and they both shared a look before their barrel continued to be pulled by the current.

Legolas was fighting an orc, when another one quickly approach behind him to take the elf out when Thorin, throws his sword at the orc, causing it to fall into the river. The barrels go over another steep waterfall. Thorin and Legolas share a look of some understanding and the elven prince stops pursuing the company in the barrels as they continued to drift down the rapid river with the orc pack trailing behind them, trying to catch up.


	27. The Smuggler

The company had lost sight of Bolg and the other orcs as their barrels disappeared down the rapid stream. As the day dragged on they finally hit calmer water and now were forced to use their arms to pull their barrels through the water. Maura took this time to search for the hobbit and to her relief, she saw that Bilbo had a hold of Nori's barrel. "Anything behind us!?" Thorin shouted.

"None that I can see." Balin informed.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur proclaimed, poking his head out of his barrel and spitting out a lung full of water.

"Not for long, we've lost the current!" Thorin replied back, as he continued to paddle with the branch, through the stream.

"Bombur's half drowned" Dwalin yelled out. The healer managed to turn around in what little space she had in the barrel and sure enough saw Bumbur's barrel filling up with water quickly.

"Make for the shore!" The prince ordered. Once they're barrels hit the rocks they began to climb out of them. Some having more difficulties then others. Dwalin pulled the young woman out of the barrel like nothing and she was on the rocks. Maura barely took a step forward when her boot came out from under her and she shrieked, thinking she was about to smack the back of her head on the rocks when strong arms caught her from behind and she could feel her heart begin to race as she looked to see who it was.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, his face had filled with concern.

"Yes, I am now. Thank you." She answered, a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth, thankful for him being there when he was. Maura wrapped an arm around Bilbo when she saw him. Asking him if he was hurt at all. Once he assured her, he was alright, the healer went around to her other companions, making sure they were alright until she stopped at Kili. He was bleeding from the arrow that had struck his leg from earlier.

The young dwarf looked up when he saw Maura standing over him, looking at him with extreme worry. She noticed immediately how pale he looked from the loss of blood. " I'm fine it's nothing." Kili informed, trying to hide the pain he was in.

"No, you're not Kili. You've been shot with an arrow." Maura pressed as she crouched down to get a better look at the injury.

"Maura, really. It's just a scratch. I'll live."

"On your feet!" Thorin ordered.

"Thorin, your nephew is wounded. His leg needs binding. He cannot continue on like this." Maura stressed, tearing a piece from the bottom of her dress to bind Kili's wound.

"There's an Orc pack on our trail! We keep moving!" The prince stated, quickly doing a scan of the immediate areas, keeping his eyes pealed for any filth's coming their way, and the healer huffed at his lack of empathy for his own blood.

"To where?" Balin argued.

"To the mountain, we're so close." The hobbit said as he shakily made his way over to them. His form still trying to adjust to how cold he was.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it." The elder dwarf explained to Bilbo.

"So then we go around." Bilbo suggested in frustration.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin retorted.

Thorin looked at Maura, before speaking. " Bind his leg, quickly. You all have two minutes." He said. The healer got straight to it and began to wrap the torn cloth around Kili's leg. It pained her to see him in so much pain, and she had nothing to give him, to help ease it. Kili thanked her and the woman couldn't help but hug the young dwarf who gratefully returned the gesture. Since the first time meeting the brothers when they showed up in Bilbo's home, she had grown quite fond of them throughout this journey. They reminded her so much of her own son she were brave, loyal and always eager to prove themselves and she bit her lip to prevent the tears from coming out at the thought if anything should ever happen to them.

The healer was pulled out of her distraction when she saw the Dwarves around her become tense. They were all looking at her, or more specifically at the person behind her and she turned around to see a man armed with a bow and arrows. He had his arrow aimed right at a frightened Ori. Dwalin jumped in front of the young Dwarf, armed with a branch in his grip. The tall man immediately released the arrow, piercing the wood, Kili stood up, ready to throw the rock at this new threat when another came through the air, knocking it out of his hand.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man threatened, already aiming another arrow. Thorin slowly pushed the half-breed behind him, his eyes never leaving this person.

"Excuse me, but, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin asked, approaching the man slowly with his hands us. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The bowman eyed them all before returning to his barge and the company saw this as their only chance of escaping the pack of orcs that were not far behind them. "What makes you think I would help you?" The bowman questioned as he began to load the barrels onto the barge.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" The elder dwarf asked.

"A boy and two girls." The man replied, his lips slightly turning into a smirk.

"And your wife, I'd imagine, she's just a beauty." Maura watched as the man's poster seem to slouch as if he suddenly had a huge burden on his shoulder and then she saw the angst on his face.

"Aye, she was." The man sighed as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The healer knew from her own experience, the pain of losing someone she loved. When she lost her husband and child, she felt like she would never breathe again.

Seeing the discouraged look on his face, Balin immediately felt awful for bringing up painful memories. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh come on, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin hissed.

"What's your hurry?" He challenged no longer speaking in a calm tone.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin snarled.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you are doing in these lands." He demanded.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our king in the Iron Hills." Balin stated.

"Simple merchants you say?" The bowman challenged, clearly not believing this tale the dwarf was telling for one second.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked as he came forward. The man looked at every member of the company, until he had to look twice to see they had a woman with them.

"And her?" He said, pointing a finger at the healer.

"What about her?" Thorin growled, narrowing his eyes when the bowman wouldn't tear his gaze away from Maura.

"Why do you have a woman with you?"

"That's none of your concern." Thorin snapped rudely, when Maura slightly kicked the back of his boot, to stop him before he ruined their only chance of getting across the lake.

"I know where these barrels came from." He said suddenly as he traced the damaged areas of the barrels. Thorin tensed a little but continued to glare at this man.

"What of it?" He challenged and the man smirked at the dwarf's sudden defense on the matter.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man stated, watching their reactions to this.

Seeing they were losing their chance of getting a spot on the barge, Thorin mouthed to Balin to offer this man more. "I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

A grin formed on the bowman's face, hearing this. He couldn't figure out why they were so desperate to get on his barge. "Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." He informed them.

"For which we will pay double." The elder Dwarf offered. The man looked at Maura for a second time. It was then he noticed the binding around her neck. The bruise on her cheek. Had these Dwarves kidnapped her from the Elves for their own pleasures? She didn't look very dwarven to him, she was shorter then them and had no beard either and he couldn't deny that she was indeed beautiful, and yet her features weren't quite as delicate as an Elf. Thorin's blood was boiling when he caught the man looking at her once again for the longest time.

"Why do you keep looking at her?!" Thorin growled, stepping completely in front of the healer and glaring at the man with hatred.

"Tell me one thing, before I let you all on. Did you kidnapped this woman from the Realm." He questioned. The Dwarves didn't say a word and the bowman began untying the ropes from the dock and Maura came from behind Thorin, who tried to stop her.

"Wait! They did not kidnap me. My name is Maura. I'm their healer." The woman explained. The man looked at her, seeing on ever inch of her face that she appeared to be telling the truth but if that was so, why didn't any of these Dwarves just say so?

"If that's true. Why didn't they just say that, instead of making themselves even more suspicious?" He challenged. The half-breed looked at Thorin before turning back to the man.

"They were only trying to protect me. Please will you help us or not?" She pleaded. She was sure the orc pack wasn't much further behind them. They had wasted more time then they had originally planned. The bowman looked at every one of the dwarves before nodding his head to the healer and they began climbing aboard the barge. Thorin kept close to the young woman as they climbed on. He didn't trust this man for a second and before they knew it the barge was moving across the water.


	28. The Forsaken Town On A Lake

Hours had gone by since the company climbed onto the barge. The Dwarves immediately kept their distance from the man, sitting at the front of the barge. Maura shook her head at her companion's incapability of thanking the man, for allowing them to come onto his watercraft. If it weren't for him. The company would more then likely have been slaughtered by now.

The healer went up to the man personally to thank him for allowing herself, and her other companions onto the barge. It was then, she learned that Bard, was his name and he gave her a small smile at her surprising politeness for a Dwarf. The two of them began a conversation. The bowman smirked to himself when she would deflect certain questioned he would ask, about the Dwarves. Maura knew well enough how protective Thorin was of this quest and it wasn't her place to divulge any of that information; including who they were. The woman was about to rejoin the others when he spoke again. " Are they hurting you?" he asked. The question caught her off guard, stopping her in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"No...no none of them would ever hurt me." She assured, glancing at the Dwarves over in the far corner.

"Then how did you get the mark on your face? And what happened to you're neck?" He asked in concern, yet he was being serious at the same time.

One of the half-breed's hand instantly went to her neck injury. It's been months since that terrifying night but it was still just as difficult to talk about it and especially to someone she barely knew. The man watched her hesitation. "I rather, not talk about it."

Thorin was quietly speaking with Dwalin, while the rest of his men tried to stay warm, which was incredibly difficult in their drenched clothing and the day was only getting colder. The prince was looking among the company, when he noticed one member appeared to be missing. He turned to his left and saw the healer, speaking with the bowman. This didn't sit well with the Dwarf and it made his insides boil even more. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was this man. Thorin watched as the half-breed began scratching at her neck injury, which he noticed she only did when she was being asked something she didn't want to answer. "Maura." Thorin called. The woman turned in his direction to see him waving her over and without saying another word, the healer walked back over to her companions. She half expected Thorin to demand what she had been saying to this man, but it was the complete opposite. "Are you alright?" The woman looked at him in a bit of a shock. She couldn't understand where all this sudden worry for her came from. For the longest time she assumed it was out of guilt for what happened to her, but now she wasn't sure anymore.

"I'm fine..."Maura answered quickly, giving him a reassuring smile. " You're not mad I was talking to him?" She dared to ask.

"Maura, I trust you. It's him I don't trust." Thorin told her.

"I want you to know, that I didn't say anything about any of you or this quest."

"Maura, I trust you." He assured her. Before any more could be said, they heard the distress voice of Bofur shouting as they hit thick fog.

"Watch out!"

The company all looked in the direction they were heading to see they had entered a rocky area. Nearly hitting one of the tall jagged slab of rock, the company grabbed onto whatever was near them. Maura instinctively, without even realizing it, grabbed hold of Thorin's clothing. The healer, thinking they were about to crash. The sudden movement, startled the prince as he looked down beside him to see how close she was to him. It wasn't until now, that it made him feel awkward whenever she was near him. Bard steered the barge around the rock formations perfectly and the company was able to let out the breath they were holding in. Maura could feel eyes on her and sure enough she looked up to see Thorin looking at her with those intense blue eyes and she realized she was still clutching his clothing and let's go, feeling slightly embarrassed and the prince felt a smirk tug at his lips when he saw the color that filled her cheeks. Thorin narrowed his eyes and glared over the woman's head, at the man. " What are you trying to do, drown us?" he hissed.

The man smirked before answering. "I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard retorted, scowling at him in return. The prince traded spots with the healer, so she was in between him and Dwalin.

The fearless warrior shook his head with a glare and spoke. "Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him already."

"You do realize, if it wasn't for Bard, we would have been dead hours ago." Maura sneered at the Dwarf.

"And, how is it, you know his name lass?" Bofur questioned, causing Bilbo to smirk and roll his eyes.

"Umm, I asked him, so I could thank him. Since none of you were willing to oblige." The healer grumbled and she caught the prince smirking.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin muttered to no one in particular and the healer gave up in trying to reason with this stubborn, pigheaded Dwarf.

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin advised, counting the coins. Muttering they're annoyance, the Dwarves began cleaning out their pockets of what little money they had and gave it to Balin to add to the pile.

"How do we know he wont betray us?" Dwalin whispered to Thorin. And Maura couldn't resist in keeping her mouth shut at the Dwarf's accusations. The healer didn't care the Dwarves did not trust this man. She knew off hand that her kin were know for being suspicious and secretive, but for them to continue to belittle the man for his kindness; even if he was doing this for money, they wouldn't be here right now, if he had declined the offer.

"If...Bard wanted to betray us, he would have turned this barge around by now and kicked us off and let the orcs finish us off!" Maura snapped.

Dwalin grinned at her, which was very rare to see even him to do. "If I didn't know better lass, I would have never took yah for being half hobbit. You're more Dwarf then yah look."

"There's, um, just a wee problem." Balin interrupted. " We're ten coins short." The healer watched as the others began to mumble wondering what they were to do. They promised this man double for getting them across the lake. Maura began searching her pockets and managed to scramble at least five coins.

"Here," she said, handing the money to Balin.

"Thank you lass, you are very kind." Balin said to her with a smile.

"It's the least I could do." She replied.

"Thank you," Thorin whispered to her.

"Were still short five coins, lads."

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin sighed sternly. The red bearded dwarf grunted at this. "Don't look to me! I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery, and grief, and-"

The Dwarves had slowly began standing up, when something had caught their attention in the distance. They were so close. The Lonely Mountain was just out of their grasps.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it!" Gloin insisted, handing his sack full of coins to Balin. While the others were in a daze, looking at the breathtaking view. The hobbit was the only one to see Bard, quickly approaching them. Clearing his throat as a signal, the Dwarves tore their gaze from the mountain.

"The money, quickly, give it to me." Bard ordered and the Dwarf prince glared at the man.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin snarled.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard informed and the company turned around in the direction they were heading and sure enough coming out from the fog they could see approaching docks. " Get in the barrels now." He hissed, through clenched teeth.

The Dwarves wasted no time and began to climb into the barrels. Unfortunately for Maura, every barrel she was about to climb into was occupied by someone. The barge hit the dock and before the guard saw her she hid behind one of the wooden barrels. The healer could hear a few of the Dwarves, Dwalin and Thorin's the clearest, asking Bilbo what the man was doing. Before she knew it, she heard heavy feet climbing onto the barge and she peered around it, seeing guards beginning to fill the barrels with frozen fish. Two guards began making for the barrel the half-breed was hiding behind and she quickly moved over and closed her eyes, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Everything went quiet and she opened her eyes and felt the boat moving again.

The barge hadn't been moving long when Maura heard the groans and complaints of her companions. The woman sniffed the air and regretted doing so for all she smelt was the revolting smell of dead fish.

"Quiet!" Bard hissed. "We're approaching the toll gate." The healer began crawling her way around the barrels, away from the front and that's when Bard heard the noise. "Who's there?" He questioned. Maura slowly stood up. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be hiding in a barrel." The man growled at her.

"They're wasn't one available." She hissed back. Thorin could faintly hear through his crowded barrel, the woman's voice and he realized she hadn't hid herself in a barrel and panicked. Bard indicated for her to come over to him and ordered her to stay on the platform where he stood and the speed of the barge began to slow and finally came to halt.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please. Oh, it's you, Bard." A man's voice spoke.

"Morning, Percy." Bard replied.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked, taking the papers from the bowman.

"Nothing, but I am cold, and tired, and ready for home."

"You and me both." the other man agreed, and that's when he noticed the young woman. "Who's the lass?" Bard, turned and looked at her and Maura cut him off before he could speak.

"I'm a healer. Master Bard informed me that one of his daughters weren't doing to well and I offered my services. I am told, healers in these parts, are hard to come by." She stated. Bard was amazed at how fast the woman thought on her feet, and saw that his friend, Percy was clearly buying it.

"You must be from the Woodland Realm?" He assumed. Maura nodded and the man went into his office and soon returned with Bard's papers. "Here we are. All in order."

"Not. So. Fast." Came another voice. Maura looked at the snobbish looking man that had come from behind Percy, with a few guards at his side. " Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman!" He sneered, not seeing the woman at first.

"That's none of your business." Bard informed calmly.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The arrogant man retorted.

"Oh come on, Alfrid! Have a heart, people need to eat!" The bowman protested.

"These fish are illegal! Empty the barrels over the side." Alfrid ordered. Maura's eyes widen, she had to do something, before her companions got dumped into the lake.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard, food is scarce." Bard stated, knowing he still had to hold up his end of the bargain.

"That's not my problem." He muttered.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back into the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?" Bard provoked. The two men glared at one another.

"Stop!"

The healer felt a wave of relief pass over her when the guards immediately left the barrels the way, they found them and that's when Alfrid caught sight of Maura. "Who's this?" He hissed, not recognizing her at all from this town.

"I'm Maura." She replied bluntly.

"Well, Maura. What are you doing here?" He questioned rudely.

"One, of Bard's daughters isn't feeling well, and I offered my services. I am a healer." She explained once again.

"Are you now. A healer from where?!" He demanded.

"From the Woodland Realm. And if you think it wise to question me, I can promise you that King Thranduil will find trade with someone else and I don't think your Master will be too happy, if that should happen."

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." The greasy man taunted, and gave the healer a glare.

"Raise the gate!" Percy shouted.

"The Master has his eye on you! You'll do well to remember, we know where you live!" Alfrid warned as the barge slowly passed by him.

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

Maura glanced around at the condition of this town and the sight around her sadden the healer. People barely had anything around here and struggled just to feed themselves, let a lone their families. The barge once again came to a stop. Bard glanced around to make sure he hadn't drawn any attention to him and he began knocking over the barrels to the ground. Maura quickly came over to the others and found Bilbo who had a hard time getting himself out of barrel and Dwalin came over to haul him out.

Thorin was immediately relieved to see the young woman unharmed and the Dwarves began climbing off the barge onto the dock. Thorin took the healers hand and helped her across. The prince made sure the rest of his men were accounted for, before continuing to follow the man.

"Where are we?" Bilbo finally asked.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men." Thorin muttered as he walked right passed the hobbit to take lead behind Bard. They kept their heads down as they made their way through the town. Maura looked around at the area they were in and she assumed it to be their market.

"Halt!"

The Dwarves looked up in the direction the voice came from and saw it was a guard that spotted them. " Come on move." Thorin hissed at his companions and the company began running through the market. They couldn't risk being captured again so soon. Not with Durin's day so close.

"In the name of the Master of Laketown, I say halt! Stop them!" The same guard commanded. The healer could feel her heart already pounding as she followed behind Dwalin.

"Get back!" Thorin shouted, seeing more guards coming from all directions. Maura unable to stop fast enough, smacked right into Dwalin's solid form and fell right over a crate. Seeing the guards closing in on them, the Dwarves grabbed anything they could use as weapon. Maura saw a mop lying on the ground beside her, picked it up and smashed it into the oncoming guard that was coming at Thorin from behind. Surprising the prince, he returned the favor by knocking the guard out that approached the healer from behind. Seeing another one quickly coming, Thorin yanked the woman, practically into his lap and covered her mouth before she could protest, as they hid behind a pillar.

It took Bard some doing, but with the help of the people they managed to get rid of the guards from hanging around and the company continued on their way, following the bowman.

"Da!" A young boy called, running towards them. " Our house its being watched." Bard had to think quickly on how he was going to get thirteen Dwarves, a woman, and a hobbit into his home unseen.


	29. Painful Wounds

The healer could only imagine that once her companions hit the water it must of felt like knives slicing into their skin. Maura luckily was not one of the ones that had to endure, climbing into the freezing lake. Bard had suggest they enter through the outhouse, which had all the Dwarves scowling, and protesting but they saw no other way of entering that house, without being seen. Maura followed Bard and his son to they're home, the last thing the healer saw before entering the house, was the Dwarves jumping into the water. The company was indoors, sitting near a fire, waiting for the feeling to slowly returned to they're frozen forms. The bowman's daughters were kind enough to bring dry clothing and blankets for the company, they weren't their size but it was better then their own drenched ones. "They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm." Bard stated. Sigrid led Maura to her bedroom and offered her one of her dresses for the healer to wear so she could get out of her wet one. The half-breedbuanked the young girl and she was left in private to get changed.

Maura returned shortly after. She saw Bilbo sitting by the fire, wrapped up in a blanket. Her other companions were scattered throughout the room. The healer saw Thorin staring out the window, his attention was focused on whatever it was he could see through the crack of the window. The half-breed was approaching in his direction right behind the hobbit when the Dwarf prince whispered something. "A Dwarvish wind-lance."

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo stated, seeing the leader's face looking a little pale as he blew on his hot tea, feeling the warmth against his frozen fingers.

" He has." Balin answered, coming from behind them. "The last we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale." Maura could feel a chill go through her as the tragic story continued.

"Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

Maura had been holding in her breath, waiting for Balin to continue on, but it was a voice she did not expect. Thorin rarely ever revealed anything about himself, let alone his past, and the healer could hear the anguish in his voice as he spoke. "Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different."

"You speak as if you were there." Bard spoke from behind them, looking at them all skeptical.

"All Dwarves know the tale." Thorin stated, not admitting to nothing. Maura saw out of the corner of her eye, the bowman's son step out from behind him.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would've killed the beast." Dwalin let a small chuckle out at this nonsense.

"That's nothing more then a fairy story, lad." Thorin suddenly stepped forward, seeing enough time had been wasted and didn't see the need to continue this talk any further. The Dwarf Prince looked up at the bowman before speaking.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin demanded.

"Wait here."

Bard disappeared down the stairs to get the weapons he promised, leaving the Dwarves alone for a few to discuss certain matters. Maura wandered over to the hobbit to see how he was doing, while Thorin, Balin and his nephews were discussing how much time they had left before Durin's day fell. They soon heard the man coming back, carrying something and placed it on the table. The Dwarves gathered around and all were not pleased with the weapons Bard had promised them.

"What is this?" Thorin growled as he held the piece of metal in his hand, expecting something a bit more useful.

"Pike hook, made from an old harpoon." The bowman answered sternly.

"And this?" Kili asked next, his voice was a little more calmer then his uncle's furious tone with the man.

"A crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but, in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

Maura watched the infuriated expressions form on her companion's faces. " We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin roared.

"It's a joke!" Bofur accused, tossing the tool in his grip back onto the table, the others following suit and they began crossing their arms, not accepting the man's trade.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key. "Bard informed The healer narrowed her eyes, as she watched the dwarves still not satisfied. Even though they didn't have proper weapons, Maura knew perfectly well that their situation could have been a lot more worse. Bard did after all get them this far. The healer also knew for a fact that throughout this journey, her companions had used far lesser tools when in grave danger then the ones they were presented with now. So what if they weren't iron-forged, were they really going to be the stubborn Dwarves that they are and not take what they were being offered? Maura got up from her spot by Bilbo and walked over to Thorin with determination.

"Thorin. Why not take what's been offered and go?" She pressed, the prince looked at her unsure of this. How were they supposed to defend themselves with these?

"Thorin, the lass has a point." Balin interrupted. " let's take what's offered and go. I've made do with less, and so have you. I say we leave now." he declared.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard sneered, causing them all to stop in their tracks and narrow their eyes at the man.

"What did you say?" Dwalin hissed.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait until nightfall." the bowman explained, before leaving out the door with haste. The company grumbled and began muttering amongst themselves, wondering what they were to do until nightfall. Maura left Thorin's side and went back over to Bilbo, waiting for their companions to figure out what the next move was.

"Enough! We're leaving now." Thorin ordered.

"You can't leave!" Bain said, running in front of the Dwarves, who were making for the door.

"Get out of our way, lad!" Dwalin growled, shoving the poor boy out of his way. One by one the Dwarves hurried passed Bard's son, out the door. Maura and Bilbo were the last out the door.

The company made their way into the market, hiding behind crates, avoiding being seen by the occasional guard's on night watch that were doing they're rounds.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain." The prince whispered. Thorin instructed half of his men to form a pyramid against the armory. He then sent Nori up first, who made it through the window, no problem. Bilbo was next to go and then Bofur. Maura was about to go next when someone grabbed her by the arm and held her back. " Stay here." The prince said.

"I can help." Maura protested.

"You can help. By staying down here and keeping watch." Thorin demanded, before letting her go. Kili walked by the two of them, the healer could see the young Dwarf was in more pain then he was earlier in the day.

"Kili...are you alright?" Maura asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Kili assured looking at his uncle and then climbing in through the window, which Maura saw he did with great difficulties then the others. The healer did as she was told and waited with the others as Thorin was the last to climb in through the window and others waited patiently down below for them to return with weapons. Maura was standing beside Dwalin and Balin, getting anxious as the time went by, when a suddenly crash was heard from inside the armory. They heard the guards yelling, the others had been caught.

"Run!" Dori cried but they barley moved from positions as they all had spears pointed right at their throats and before they knew it, they were all being dragged and pushed through the market.

It was beginning to lightly snow, Maura saw the people peaking out their windows and doors to see what the commotion was happening outside their homes and before long the people of this forsaken town were following them and more and more began to join the crowds as they were being brought to the Master's house. The healer had two guards holding both her arms, tightly but unlike her companions she was one of the few who did not bother to struggle, she was no match for one, and defiantly not two. She rolled her eyes as Dwalin cursed beside her as he struggled with the two men dragging him and they finally came to an abrupt stop.

The doors of the Master's home flung open and out came a rather unappealing man, still trying to put his fur coat. The woman cringed at the sight of this man, his red hair was so greasy looking as if he hadn't washed it in months and he looked to be the only well fed man on this lake, compared to his people who were clearly starving and barely could support themselves and their families, how could he let this happen to his people, was he that greedy, he'd let this town wither and die.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master roared in annoyance, clearly more upset that his watchmen disturbed him and saw he had an audience.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." a guard explained.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." was the Master's reply.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid hissed. Maura glared up at the disgusting man, remembering him from her encounter on the barge, with Bard.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin growled. "You do not know to whom you speak! This is no common criminal! This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Thorin stepped, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder that it was alright.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." The prince declared, looking to address the rest of the people of this town.

"I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the north!" The crowd began cheering around the company, when hearing this and Thorin continued to speak.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves, and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Thorin shouted.

"Death!" The crowd went silent and the company turned to see Bard emerging from the crowd behind them. "That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all." The healer narrowed her eyes as the man was only a few steps from the prince, fuming as he said this.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin declared, bring another round of cheer from the people of Laketown.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh?" Alfrid challenged, interrupting the cheering. "We know nothing about you! Who here can vouch for your character?"

It was silent all around. Their was no way the company could vouch for their leader, no matter how loyal they were to him or knew him and what type of person he was, they were his kin. Maura couldn't vouch for Thorin. No one would take the word of woman, especially one who was also a Dwarf.

"Me. I will vouch for him." Bilbo spoke up from behind his aunt and seeing that all eyes were now on him. " Now I have traveled far with these Dwarves through great danger and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word...the he will keep it." he said.

Maura couldn't help but smile as Bilbo said all this and saw the grateful look on the leaders face, as he gave the hobbit a nod of thanks and the crowd was once again cheering all around.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you all forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard protested.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master responded. The company looked at Bard, and glared at him.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow, he shot, each one missing its mark!" Alfrid spat. Bard turned his annoyance from Alfrid and walked closer to Thorin looked down at him so only he could hear what he said.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain." Bard seethed.

"I have the only right." Thorin hissed back, before turning to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

The Master looked around at his people before giving an answer. "I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice, welcome King under the Mountain!" The crowd was cheering louder then ever around them. Maura saw before she got pulled into a tight squeeze by Dwalin, Thorin and Bard glaring at each other and the bowman finally left the crowd, knowing the company had domed them all.

The Master had welcomed the company into his home with open arms and a feast was thrown in honor of his new allies. A hot meal and drink was served and music was played, for those who enjoyed the occasional dance. Maura had to admit, for the first time in a very long time, she was enjoying herself immensely, despite Bard's warning that filled her mind. The healer was being twirled around the room by Bifur. On the other side of the room was Thorin, sitting alone at one of the long tables, sipping his mug of ale staring in their direction. He couldn't stop looking at that smile that had come across her face. He wanted so much just to caress the corner of her mouth, where the smile began and trace his fingers along her face where it ended at her eyes, the way her hair flowed over her shoulders. He even loved that the odd curl seem to have a life of it's own, never seeming to stay in the same spot. He should be the one dancing with her right now. He remember the first time he met her at the hobbit's home, he didn't like her one bit and when he learned she would be coming with them, he couldn't stand her even more so, but once they got to Beorn's house. He began to see her differently and he started to think back on all their disagreement's and constant arguments. Maybe he already liked her, he just wouldn't admit it to himself until now.

The prince was startled when he hear two mug's being slammed down on the wood on either side of him. He looked and saw it was Dwalin and Balin, smirking at him. "Are yah gonna stare at her all night laddie, or you going to ask her to dance with yah already." Dwalin challenged with a chuckle, seeing the young woman was now dancing with Bofur.

"I wasn't staring." Thorin hissed as he got up abruptly and tore his gaze away from the woman and took another sip of ale and saw both brothers looking at him.

"You like her, don't yah?" Dwalin teased as he gave Thorin a pat on the shoulder.

"I don't like her..." Thorin hissed, feeling his face heat up. Balin cocked an eyebrow at this, knowing better. "We'll she's tolerable I suppose." he added. Dwalin burst out laughing at this as Balin manage to keep himself composed.

"Just tolerable eh? She must be more then tolerable for you to be watching her for over half the night. Go dance with the lass." Dwalin encouraged, shoving the prince over in her direction. Thorin stumbled but managed to catch himself before falling and slowly walked over to Maura who was sitting in a chair by the hearth.

"Thorin. Is everything alright?" Maura asked, looking up from her book when she saw an approaching figure coming towards her.

" Yes, I was wondering if you would like to dance...but now that I think of it you're probably tired and just want to be alone." Thorin muttered as he began to walk away.

"I would like that." Maura said and the Dwarf turned to look at her surprised to see that smile begin to form on her face when she said it. The two of them walked over to the floor and her took her right hand in his. When their fingers touch his, he instant felt his heart begin to race. He place his other hand on her waist as she rested her other hand on his broad shoulder and the two of them slowly began to move to music. It was a peaceful melody playing, it reminded Thorin of his homeland, they were so close, just a few more days. The two of them were content in the silence that was shared between them, just moving to the sound of the music. When the melody began to speed up, Thorin twirled her in her spot and felt a smile form on his face when he heard the soft giggle that came from her lips.

"You did a good thing tonight Thorin." Maura began, breaking the silence between them and the prince looked at her. " What you did tonight, bring hope to the people of Laketown, was a wonderful thing. It's what a true king would do." She declared. Thorin was taken by her praise, but he knew it wasn't all him.

"Well, If it wasn't for Bilbo vouching for me. We'd probably be sleeping in the dungeons tonight. I owe everything to him." Thorin said as he looked back into her eyes. Their dance slowly came to a stop. The prince couldn't help himself as one hand came up and gentle stroked the healers cheek. Maura was not only surprised by this, but could feel her skin heat up by this sudden action. Thorin hadn't looked away from her as he began moving closer to her lips, and when he was just inches from her, the healer turned away, letting out a gasp. Thorin awkwardly cleared his throat. What was he thinking? Did he really think she felt anything like he felt for her? What was she doing? Thorin knew nothing of her past. Maura instantly thought of her dead husband and child and the tears were quickly forcing their way out.

"I'm sorry...I can't" She whispered in a shaky voice, and she quickly ran out the door. Thorin sighed and was unsure if he should even attempt to follow her or if he should just give her some space and hope she would come back when she was ready. He looked around the area, until he saw Balin, pointing at the door the healer ran through, indicating for him to go follow her. Thorin mouthed words at his adviser, indicating this was not something he knew how to deal with. But Balin was again pointed at the door for the prince to go follow the woman and finally Thorin waved Balin off and walked out of the room. He wandered down the hall, wondering if she possibly went to her room. He was about to go check when he saw the main door of the Master's home slightly open. He came down the steps about to open the door, when he heard the sound of crying. He opened the door and saw the healer sitting on the steps crying and he came and sat on the step beside her. He caught sight of the thing in Maura's hand. It was an old necklace. It didn't appear to be Dwarvish make, so if he had to guess it was probably Elven. But that wasn't what caught his attention, the necklace held two drawings.

"Maura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked her.

Maura sniffled, and cleared her throat before speaking. " I was married once...a long time ago." She began, Thorin looked at her in shock. He never would have guessed. " I met my husband Dorgol in Rivendell, when Lord Elrond was first teaching me the basics of becoming a healer. Dorgol was a blacksmith and had been injured on the road and had been brought to the valley until he recovered. I was the one to heal him and during his time we grew close and we fell in love with each other. We...ah...also had a son, Roggol. He would have been just a little bit older then Bilbo is right now. I doubt Bilbo even remembers him, he only met him a few times when he was just a child."

"What happened to them?" Thorin dared to ask, though he could see this was incredibly hard for her.

"Living in the Shire, their isn't a lot of places that carry the supplies I use, so I did a lot of traveling back and forth to Rivendell, by myself. My husband often had to travel for work, blacksmith jobs weren't to common around our areas. I was leaving to go to Rivendell to do another supply run, but Dorgol didn't want me traveling alone, especially since word had spread that more orcs were seen on the road and insisted he come with me. Our son was only ten at the time..."

"It happened all so fast that day..." Maura said as the tears came pouring down her face. Thorin reached over with his right hand and took hers and squeezed it, indicating it was alright for her to go on. " We were talking about wanting to have another child when we were attacked. The last thing I remember was Roggol screaming before I completely blacked out. I woke up in Rivendell days later where I was told, Dorgol had been torn to shreds by wargs and...and my son was missing...they never found his...body." The healer broke and buried her face in Thorin's chest as she cried. Thorin wrapped his other arm around her as his right hand still clutched hers. Thorin now understood, why she was so protective of the hobbit. He was the only family she had left, her own family and been taken away from her, like his was. Thorin simply held her, keeping silent as she allowed herself to let her emotions escape freely.

Sometime later in the night, Thorin noticed the crying had stopped and looked to see the healer had passed out. Most likely from the exhaustion of her crying. Careful as to not wake her up, he picked her up and carried her inside and walked down the hall to one of the rooms and opened the door and gently placed the woman on the bed and covered her up. He began to leave the room when he felt something grab his hand and he turned to look at Maura.

"Thank you." She whispered. Thorin gave her a small smile.

"Get some sleep Maura." The healer instantly closed her eyes again and the prince closed the door behind him. Thorin didn't know what to do now. He had feeling's for this young woman, and he wasn't sure if she felt the same, the only thing that was clear was that she was still in pain over the lost of her first love. Was it even possible for someone to have room for someone else in their heart? Thorin thought about this for awhile in his room before succumbing to his own exhaustion.


	30. Trust

The next morning was a chilly one. The Dwarves were already in the feasting room enjoying a hot breakfast. Maura bathed and got dressed and walked down the hall to join her companions. The healer looked around and sure enough found Thorin, who was looking at differently then he had in the last few weeks or even the way he looked at her last night. She instantly turned away and searched for Bilbo and went and sat beside him to get something in her starving belly.

While she ate, it suddenly occurred to the healer, last night's conversation. She wasn't even sure what compelled her to tell Thorin of her past. She was so confused. What the prince nearly did, caught her off guard, she almost wanted it to happen...but then flashes of her dead husband and child appeared in her mind and she couldn't go through with it and left. And then the last thing she expected was the prince to follow her out and hold her as she cried into his chest, after telling him her tragic past. Maura wasn't going to lie that she did indeed felt something while dancing with Thorin, something she hadn't felt in a very long time, or thought she would ever feel again and that's what scared her.

She loved her husband, Dorgol, she always would. He will forever hold a special place in her heart. Years after his passing, she never let anyone come close to her heart again, fearing she would lose them too. Until, the most unlikeliest person had somehow awaken something in her and now she didn't know what to do. Wasn't Dorgol her one and only love? Maura had been through so much pain in her life, that she didn't think it was possible to find love again. The healer had never felt so unsure about anything as much as she was about this? And what about the future event that Lord Elrond had foreseen of her? Was life that cruel it would give her a possible chance at happiness, only to be ripped away by her own death?

"Aunt Maura, are you alright?" Bilbo asked. The healer had been so deep in thought that it took her a moment to hear Bilbo repeating himself for the third time.

"Yes...I'm fine, I just need to get some air." Maura said, getting up from the table. Thorin noticed this and narrowed his eyes as the healer left the feasting room, so abruptly. Thorin stared at the door for the longest time, before following in the same direction as the young woman disappeared to. The rest of the company all looked at one another confused, wondering why their woman companion seemed so shaken up this morning. The Dwarf prince knocked on Maura's door to her room, but got no reply when he called her name, and he opened the door and found it empty and her satchel gone. Thorin pushed open the grand doors of the Master's home and scanned the streets and found no sign of the healer. He cursed under his breath, wondering how she could disappear so fast, in such little time. The Dwarf prince walked down the steps and began his search for the young woman in the market square.

Maura, wandered through the street's of Laketown, looking into windows of stores, searching for an apothecary. Something was not right about Kili's wound. He was not getting any better, he was growing ill with each passing day. Maura glanced at the young Dwarf, this morning, before catching Thorin looking at her. The poor lad was as pale as someone who was dying. He limped in pain as he took a seat beside his brother at the long table. Like his uncle, he hid just how much pain he was really in. The healer finally found the store she was looking for and opened the door. The shop was completely empty. The woman greeted the shop owner, and began her search. It was clear to her now, that the arrow that struck Kili was laced with some sort of poison.

The woman examined the jars and pouches on the shelves. They were covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. Maura tried to recall what Lord Elrond had told her of certain herbs and plants that could heal someone of poison, but most Elven remedies had to be done by one who was pure Elf, which Maura was not. Feeling defeated, the healer could not find anything in that shop, that could help the young Dwarf, she felt guilty to admit that she barely had any knowledge of how her own kin healed their wounded. Maura left the apothecary, and barely got five steps down the street, when suddenly a hand, clamped over her mouth, muffling the gasp she barely got out. The healer struggled against her attacker as he pulled her over to an ally.

"Shh." The woman's eyes widen when she recognized Thorin's voice. The prince was watching, seeing a group of guards not far from them. " They've been following you since you left the Master's home." Thorin explained, for he had been following them for awhile, when he had overheard them talking about the Master's adviser had ordered them to keep an eye on the young woman that accompanied the Dwarves of Erebor. The two of them watched as the group of men stopped in their tracks, wondering where the healer had disappeared when they had just seen her moments ago. The one man that appeared to be in charge of the search party, did one more scan of the area and pointed for his men to keep going and the guards disappeared down the street.

Once, they were gone, Maura tore Thorin's hand away from her mouth and he immediately released her, she turned to look at him and caught the scolding look he had on his face. "What?" She demanded.

"What were you thinking? Why would you go off alone, without one of us?" Thorin pressed. Maura gave a slight chuckle at this notion. Did he really think someone would attack her in the streets?

"Thorin, I assure you, that I was perfectly fine. I don't understand what the problem is." Maura argued.

"The problem is: you seem to have no regard for you're own safety. It's not just Orcs, and Goblins you need to watch out for!" Thorin growled at her. The healer raised an eyebrow. 'That's what this was about?' she thought in her head. Seeing she remained silent he decided to ask, why she left in the first place. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I came here, hoping to find something to help Kili. He's not well, Thorin. He's growing more ill with each passing day. That was no ordinary arrow that struck him. I think the tip was laced with poison." The woman explained, deflecting the real reason why she had come this way in the first place. She wanted to be alone, to sort out her own feelings she suddenly had, and the best way Maura thought to keep her mind off of it was to help Kili before he got any worse then he already looked this morning. But having Thorin near her once again, had her completely confused and unsure of everything.

The prince knew, ever since the healer had met his nephews, she had grown to care for them deeply and they to had come to enjoy the woman's presence. which made Thorin happy to know that his nephews already approved of her and even questioned and teased him a few times after their own suspicions were confirmed if he liked Maura, which he usually give a grunt before walking away. Though, the two of them have had they're differences throughout this quest Thorin knew her well enough to know, she wasn't being completely honest with him, and it hurt him to know that he trusted her, but she did not trust him completely to tell him what ever it was that she didn't want anyone to know.

"Maura, I know you're not tell me everything." He accused, she looked up at him a glare, for accusing her of such things, but she knew he was right. "I want you to know, you can trust me."

"Thorin, I'm fine. It's nothing, I'm just worried for Kili, that's all." She assured.

"Don't lie to me!" The Dwarf yelled at her this time. "You have been acting on edge ever since we left Rivendell, what's got you so scared, you wont tell anyone?" The leader cursed himself for yelling at her, but she was being incredibly stubborn. He realized, what she told him last night was very hard and he could tell, he was probably the first person she had told in a long time or the only person to have told and she probably thought, he would just give up and things would go back to the way they were, but Thorin was never one to give up on things so easily. "We are not leaving till you tell me, what's going on?" He demanded, wishing he wasn't making it an order, he wanted her to tell him because she wanted to, because she trusted him, but it appeared he was going to have to get it the easier way. The half-breed slumped to the ground and rubbed a hand over her face and then ran it through her thick hair, as Thorin came to sit beside her, and took her hand, and she looked at him.

"Do you trust me?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." She responded, looking him in the eyes.

"Then please, tell me what's wrong."

Maura took a deep breath before speaking. " When, we were in Rivendell, Lord Elrond came to me, telling me he had...a vision of my future..."She stopped.

"A vision of what?" He asked.

" That if I were to continue on this path, it was going to bring me to my death." She finished, exhaling the breath she was holding in as she told him this and turned away from his shocked expression. Thorin was speechless hearing this. If this was true, why had she come this far with them? But he should know by now. She would do anything for that hobbit, she would sacrifice herself to save him. She had proven that already.

"How could you not tell any of us? Or Bilbo for that matter?" Thorin questioned, finding it difficult to stay calm now.

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry about me." Maura snapped.

"You didn't think Bilbo deserves to know that someone he cares for, could die."

"He can't know, ever. He already has enough to worry about." She whispered before turning back to look at him. " Promise me, you wont tell him, or the others. They can't be distracted from the quest." Thorin didn't like this at all, having this kept secret from the others and especially Bilbo, but he finally nodded. Thorin still had her hand in his and he placed his other on top of hers.

"Maura, I promise you, no harm will come to you, as long as you're with us." Thorin promised. Maura felt some comfort in that, and gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Lord Elrond had the gift of foresight, what he saw always came true, it was just a matter of time. The prince helped the healer up from the ground and the two of them walked back through the market to the Master's home. Maura had one idea left to try that could possibly help Kili, because tomorrow was the day they left to find the door.


	31. Regrettable Words

It was the next morning. The healer woke up to the sun shinning in her room, on her eyes, making her squint. She stretched her arms and threw off the covers. Maura got cleaned up and grabbed her few things and left the room. As she wandered down the hall, a thought crossed her mind. Since, learning of her future death, Maura had felt such a heaviness on her shoulders, on their long journey. Having to keep it from those she cared about, because she didn't want them to lose focus on this quest. All of them never suspected anything strange about her behavior since they had left the Elven valley. Except for one. Thorin. He had paid more attention to her then she realized. She could still picture the leaders face clearly in her mind when she revealed this all to him. He literally looked at her in shock that she had continued on this far with them, knowing what was to happen to her if she should.

To Maura's surprise, she expected Thorin to have reacted way worse, then just simply yelling at her. She knew he was right. Bilbo did deserve to know. But she couldn't bare to put that burden on him. The healer felt like she could finally breathe for the first time, in what seemed like a life time. The woman had to admit, since telling Thorin everything, from her tragic past. to this horrifying vision of what her future was to be, she felt relieved to have someone else now know. Maura never expected it to be Thorin, she would place her trust in. He had shown so many times on this quest, that he wanted nothing to do with her or the hobbit. Until they reached the home of the skin changer, Beorn. is when Maura really noticed Thorin's behavior towards her changed to concern, and yet somewhat over protective of her. The half-breed looked up and saw her companions making they're way to the front doors. They were all dressed up in much finer, warmer clothing then they were used to wearing on this quest.

"Aunt Maura. Everything alright? You seemed quite upset yesterday morning." Bilbo stated, coming up beside the woman.

Everything's fine Bilbo. I promise. I didn't mean to worry you the other morning. I've just had a few things on my mind, but it's nothing you need to worry about." She assured him, giving him a warm smile. The hobbit smiled back, but he could tell she wasn't being completely honest with him about something, but left it alone. They had other pressing matters to attend to. The healer saw Thorin speaking with Balin walking out the door and Maura and Bilbo followed behind.

"You do know we're one short, right? Where is Bofur?" Bilbo asked, noticing everyone else appeared to be accounted for but him.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin stated harshly, which caused Maura to stop in her tracks. Was Thorin really going to leave a member of his own kin behind?

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin declared. The company had approached the docks, where soldiers stood, handing the Dwarves weapons and other supplies for the rest of their journey. Maura was about to climb onto the boat when she saw out of the corner of her eye, Thorin put a hand against his youngest nephew's chest, preventing him from going any further.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin stated. Maura narrowed her eyes and then looked at Kili. She didn't understand. After making that healing remedy for the young lad, he looked like he was already starting to get better and now he looked worse then ever. Kili gave his uncle a slight smirk, thinking Thorin was only joking with him, and his grin began to fade when he saw the look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm going with you." Kili said. The leader shook his head, telling him he was staying and Maura could feel her eyes begin to sting, seeing the hurt on Kili's face as his uncle said this to him. " I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin."

Placing a hand on Kili's shoulder, Thorin smiled at his nephew. " Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said, before turning around to continue on helping the others load the rest of the supplies onto the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin stated, as he climbed off the boat.

"Uncle," Fili began, making the leader turn to him. "We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him."

"Fili,"

"I will carry him if I must." Fili argued.

"Fili." Thorin raised his voice at his eldest nephew, and then spoke in a calmer voice next. " One day, you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my own kin." The healer wasn't sure if she could believe what Thorin was saying. Fili glanced at his brother. The two of them had been together since this quest began, he was not about to leave his brother behind now and the young Dwarf began to make his way off the boat when Thorin grabbed him by his arm, before he could even place a boot onto the dock. " Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili snapped, yanking himself out of Thorin's grip over to his brother.

"I will stay to." Maura interrupted, causing Thorin to tense hearing this.

"What?" Thorin growled.

"Thorin. Kili is not well. He needs help. He's growing weaker every day. Something seriously is wrong. That herbal remedy I made him last night should have helped him, and it didn't." Maura explained, pointing a finger in Kili's direction.

"Get on this boat now." Thorin ordered, causing Maura to narrow her eyes at this odd behavior coming from the Dwarf prince.

" Thorin, I'm honestly needed more here, right now. I'm a healer." Thorin's insides were clawing at him, hearing this. All he could think of was what the woman had told him the other day. If she was here, he wouldn't be able to protect her. He promised no harm would ever come to her as long as she was with them. What if the vision the Elf had of her was to happen here? He couldn't break his promise he made to her and to himself, even if it meant he had to make it an order.

"Maura, I will not tell you again. Get on this boat now." Thorin commanded once again. The healer walked over to him, barely an inch from him, glaring.

"And if I decided not to?" She challenged. The woman had proved many times on this journey, that she was not afraid to stand up to Thorin and for him to order her like she was suddenly his possession, did not sit well with her. Both Fili and Kili looked at their uncle. They knew how much their uncle had grown a liking to her, despite his protest to deny it out of embarrassment when they constantly teased him. The brothers knew if Maura was to stay behind, their uncle would be lost without her.

"Lass. You should go. Their really is no use, both of us staying behind. One of us, should stay with the company. " Oin encouraged. Maura finally nodded and walked over to the two brothers. Maura could feel the tears already coming down her face as crouched down to look Kili in the face.

"Maura I'll be alright. You don't need to worry about me." Kili said, giving her a tired smile.

"Haven't you boys figured it out. I'll always be worrying about you both." She said, letting out a slight chuckle. " Just promise you both will look after each other and be back with us soon." She said placing a gentle hand on Kili's face, before pulling them both into a hug.

"Just promise us, you'll look after our uncle." Fili said.

Maura smiled at them both. " I'll do my best." She whispered to them. The healer slowly released them from her hold and she walked passed Thorin, climbing onto the boat and sat beside Bilbo.

The healer had drowned out the Masters speech. She was to busy trying to sort out in her head, what brought out this behavior in Thorin all of a sudden. He had been so different with her yesterday. Maura was pulled from her thoughts when the boat began moving and she prayed those four Dwarves would be back with them soon.

Thorin was speaking with Balin and Dwalin when he noticed the healer at the front of the boat, staring off in the distance. The prince came up beside her. "How could you be so stupid?" Thorin growled lowly.

"I was stupid? How could you just leave your nephews behind like it doesn't bother you?" Maura sneered, scowling as she turned to look up at him.

"You saw Kili, he was weak. He's much safer where he is. And this is no concern of yours, their my nephews, not yours. I had to do it." Thorin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't Thorin? Why was he speaking to her so harshly all of a sudden? Fighting the urge to let the tears come down. She continued to glare at him.

"It's still doesn't make it right. " She hissed.

The woman left before Thorin could say another word to her and she sat beside the Hobbit. Bilbo took his aunt's hand and told her he believed they would see Bofur, Oin, Fili and Kili back with them soon. Thorin clenched his fist, instantly regretted how he spoke to her. He knew how much she worried about Fili and Kili. He also knew she would risk her life for any one of them and it made him nervous knowing that was a possibility how she could die. The leader immediately banished that thought from his mind. Nothing was going to happen to her. He knew how he felt about her, but even if she didn't feel the same way about him, he would still protect her until his last breath.

Thorin suddenly had the urge to look up and through the fog he could see the Lonely Mountain. Maura and Bilbo saw the others all slowly looking and they both did the same as they were approaching the shore.


	32. The Door Into The Mountain

The boat came to a stop and the Dwarves climbed off, onto the shore and began unloading their supplies. Maura had wandered a few steps away from the company. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she looked in the direction they had just come from. How could they just leave them behind like that? The healer sat on a rock near the water where she could see her reflection and she began to remove the binding on her neck. Maura hadn't removed it since Oin redressed it when they had taken refuge in Beorn's home. The half-breed could have removed it weeks ago, but the truth was, she was scared to see what it looked like.

The healer, peeled the cloth away from her neck and saw, just how deformed her skin had become. She reached up and traced the jagged edges where the Pale Orc sunk it's teeth into her. She shuddered at the thought as it sent chills down her spine.

Thorin was helping the others unload the supplies off the boat when he saw the healer sitting by the water. He had been feeling guilty the way he ordered her to continue on with them. Thorin had felt he was making great progress with her. He finally got her to trust him and now he was messing up because of his stubbornness. He knew how he felt about her. What she told him of her past, didn't change anything. He couldn't tell for sure if she felt the same way about him, but he could tell Maura felt something for him she was just scared. Scared if she finally admit it to herself, how she felt, she would lose the memory of her dead husband and child. Thorin did not wish for her to forget her husband or child. He accepted the fact that they would always be apart of her, just like he accepted the fact that her late husband would always have that one part of her, that he would probably never know. But he couldn't keep ignoring his own feelings for her anymore "Go talk to her laddie." Balin said, coming up beside the prince, having witnessing their disagreement from earlier.

"She wont talk to me. And why should she." Thorin muttered, still grabbing the satchels of food from the others, regretting the moment he raised his voice at her.

"You wont know, unless you try laddie." Balin encouraged before returning to help the others. Thorin glanced at the healer again to see her removing the binding around her neck and he walked over to her. Maura was just moving her hair to cover the sides of her neck so it would draw attention from the others.

"Maura. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. We should get going if we want to find the door on time." Maura said, quickly walking back up the hill.

"Maura wait." Thorin called. The healer stopped but did not turn around. " Maura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you like that, and made you feel like you were a prisoner. You have to understand I was only doing it to protect you. You are safer with us."

The healer turned around and looked at the Dwarf. " Fili and Kili would have been safer with us to. Instead of being left behind in Laketown." Maura pointed out, trying to keep emotions under control.

"They're not alone. They have Bofur and Oin with them. Kili just needs to rest and when he's healed they will be back with us again." Thorin assured her, coming closer.

"Still , you could have handled his situation a little better then you did. Those boys look up to you Thorin, not just as they're King, but like a father." Maura stated.

"Do you not think it hurt me to leaving them behind. Nothing would give me more pride then to have both my nephews by my side when we opened the door. But the state Kili is in, it was for the best and its best Fili stayed behind with him to."

Bilbo was over by the others Dwarves watching his aunt arguing with the leader, when Gloin called for him to pay attention when he tossed him another satchel of supplies. " I just don't see how you could put this quest above the health of your own blood."

"Maura, can we please just for once not argue about this. I came over here to apologize to you for the way I acted, not to start another argument. I appreciate how much you care for both Fili and Kili. I know how much they care about you, but I promise the four of them are safe." Thorin pressed, trying extra hard to stay calm with her.

The healer thought about this. Usually it was Thorin being the stubborn one, who would rather argue his way out of things, but it was her doing it this time. She blamed herself for not helping Kili get better by the time they left and now four of her friends were left behind because she couldn't find something to cure the young Dwarf. And blaming Thorin for doing the right thing, was not going to make her feel any better. Thorin finally decided to start heading back over to the others, clearly seeing his apologize wasn't enough and felt even more stupid for taken Balin's advice.

"Thorin.." The Dwarf turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry, your right, Kili is better off staying in Laketown, healing. You just did what I couldn't do." She admitted and ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it was still covering her bit. Thorin was just a few inches away from her and he reached up to brush the hair away from her neck and she instantly pulled it back to cover it.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

" You don't want to see it. It's...hideous." She whispered.

"Why would you say that?" Thorin questioned, almost sounding offended.

"Its...deformed and I'll have it for the rest of my life. Who could look at something so ugly."

"Maura, your scar is not ugly. You want to know what I see when I look at that scar? That you have strength and your a survivor. Don't ever feel ashamed of the scar." He said, pushing the hair away to reveal the deformed part of her neck and he traced a finger along the jagged edges, and this time she didn't stop him. The two of them just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Maura hadn't realized she was holding her breath, as Thorin was barely a few inches from her face. She slowly shut her eyes, when Dwalin's loud voice came through the air startling them both.

"Are yah two coming or what!?" Thorin instantly pulled away, and the two of them looked to see the others already ascending up the hill. Thorin grumbled under his breath to quiet for Maura to hear, while glaring at the back of Dwalin's head and the two of them started up the mountain side to catch up to the others.

The company only had until tomorrow to find the door before the last light of Durin's Day fell. The first part of their climb was mostly through thick fog that had settled in the low areas. Hours went by and most of the day was fill with utter silence, only the whistling wind was heard. They're was absolutely no sign of life for miles, but them.

"It's so quiet." Bilbo said, breaking the silence he couldn't take anymore.

"Wasn't always like this." Balin began, coming up behind the Hobbit and Maura. " Once, these slops were lined with woodlands. The trees...we're filled with birdsong." he finished as a single bird flew chirping over them. Bilbo watched it curiously as it landed on a rock.

"Relax, Master Baggins. We have food, we have tools, and we're making good time." Thorin declared just as something caught his attention and he dashed over to the edge. Maura and the others were beside the leader looking down at the sight below them.

"What is this place?" Maura whispered.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin clarified.

Thorin was looking around anxiously as the others continued to look down at the ruined city, memories flooding some of their minds who were there that tragic day. " The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets."

"Wait! Isn't this the overlook?" Bilbo asked, causing Thorin to stop and look at the Hobbit. "Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we to-"

"Do you see him?" Thorin abruptly interrupted and the healer narrowed her eyes at the princes sudden change in his attitude. "We have no time to wait upon the Wizard. We're on our own. Come!" He ordered. Bilbo gave is aunt a worried look and could tell she was worried as well. Was it really that smart to continue on with out the help of Gandalf?

The company traveled for a few more hours, searching before stopping for the night. The rocks were not the most comfiest place to sleep. Each member of the company had found a flat rock to try and get some rest on. It was later in the night, the fire was still going. Maura had her cloak wrapped around her, when a sudden noise scared her and she bolted awake. She did a quick scan to see the rest of the Dwarves were still sound asleep including Bilbo. The healer was panting as she heard it again, not sure what is was, when someone came from out of the shadows and she relaxed to see it was Thorin. " Did you hear that?" Maura panicked as her eyes kept scanning the area frantically. To her it sounded like the sound of flapping wings.

"Maura, it's alright it's just the wind." He assured her.

"Are you sure? It sounded a lot louder then the wind."

"Maura. Its nothing, just go back to sleep." The Dwarf lit his pipe and took a few puffs from it but saw the woman hadn't moved from her tense position and climbed off the rock he was on and sat beside her. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here, until you do. " He said, giving her a smile. She nodded feeling a little better and repositioned her satchel that she was using as a pillow under her head. Maura slowly closed her again and drifted back to sleep. Thorin put out his pipe and pulled the cloak up higher on Maura to keep her warm and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face before returning to his sleeping area.

The Company was up at the first light. They had to find the door today or else this journey would have been all for nothing. " Anything?" Thorin called.

"Nothing!" Dwalin answered.

Thorin pulled out his map to look it over. " If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Maura could see the Dwarves were growing exhausted from the long climb up the mountain and they had found no sign of where the door could be and the day was already half gone.

Bilbo was searching by himself when he found a giant staircase in the mountain. " Up here!" The Hobbit cried out in triumphant. Thorin ran up the slope to the Hobbit's side with the others close behind him.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." The Dwarf prince praised. The Dwarves, Maura and Bilbo began the long climb up the steps that were built into a giant Dwarf king statue. Once at the top, their was a small clearing and a stone wall in front of them.

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin breathed as he approached the stone wall. He turned around to face the company and held up the key to the door. " Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" The Dwarf proclaimed, bring cheer from his men. Maura couldn't help but bring a smile to her face.

"Right! We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin stated, approaching the wall and began feeling around with his hands.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin said, seeing that the sun was quickly sinking. "Nori." He whispered. Maura watched as Nori went over to the wall, pulling out a spoon, and began tapping it on the stone wall. Which Maura thought was an odd way to try and detect hollow areas in the stone, but then again she never grew up learning the ways of her kin.

Minutes had gone by and nothing had changed. Thorin glanced behind seeing the sun sinking even lower and the leader began to panic. " We're losing the light, come one." Dwalin began kicking the wall with his boot as the rest of the company stood around growing tense by the minute.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping!" Nori complained.

"It's not here! It's not here!" Dwalin shouted in frustration.

"Break it down!" Thorin roared. Bifur and Gloin joined the other two, pulling out their swords and axes and started banging their weapons with all their strength against the stone. "Come on!"

"It's no good! The door's sealed! It can't be opened with force. There's powerful magic on it." Balin pressed. Maura saw how incredibly dark it suddenly got and looked to see the sun had completely disappeared.

"No!" Thorin cried as he made his way back over to the wall and held his map out once more. " The last light of Durin's Day...will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says." He said, Maura could hear the doubt in his own voice as he meet each and every one of their eyes, seeing the defeat. "What did we miss?" Thorin asked looking at Balin and approached him. " What did we miss? Balin?"

The leader's adviser shook his head before speaking. "We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away, lads. It's over." Balin stated, sadly, and the Dwarves slowly began heading back towards the stairs.

"Wait! Where are they all going?" Maura questioned, not believing this for a second, they've had many obstacles on this journey and not once did any of these Dwarves give up as easily as they were now.

"Hold on a minute," Bilbo yelled. " You can't just give up now!" Maura watched as Thorin let the key slip from his fingers and hit the ground. "Thorin..." Bilbo began. Thorin said nothing but shove the map into the Hobbit's hands as he passed him.

"Thorin!" Maura yelled in the direction of the stairs where they disappeared but she got no answer and she felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't believe they would give up so easily, when they had been through so much worse just to get here. Maura rubbed her forehead when she heard Bilbo repeating over and over again the riddle on the map.

"Stand by the grey stone...When the thrush knocks." Bilbo muttered as he paced back and forth. " The setting sun...and the last light of Durin's Day will shine..."

"Last light?" Maura repeated.

"What?" Bilbo questioned.

"The last light of what?" Maura wondered to herself when the both turned at the sound of tapping.

"It's a thrush." Bilbo said. The healer then looked up towards the sky to see the clouds clearing up to reveal the moon.

"The last light." Bilbo gasped when he saw light of the moon shining upon the grey stone revealing the keyhole. " Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon! The last moon of autumn." he shouted towards the stairs, hoping it was loud enough for the Dwarves to hear. " Where's the key?" Maura and Bilbo began searching the ground frantically, wondering where it could have gone. They had just seen it.

"It was just here." Maura growled in frustration when she suddenly heard the sound of something hit the rock in front of her and saw it was the key bouncing off the rocks going towards the edge, when a boot slammed down on the string before it went over. Maura and Bilbo looked up to meet Thorin's eyes as he looked at them both in shock and he crouched down to pick up the key in his hand. A small smile formed on his face just as the others joined his side. The king walked up to the stone wall, sliding the key into the hole and turned it hearing a clicking sound of the door unlocking. Thorin placed both his hands on the door and pushed the door open to his home.


	33. Awakening The Beast

The door into the mountain swung open, creating a cloud of dust as it hit the wall. Thorin stood there in awe, taking a minute to let it him. They were finally here. "Erebor." The Dwarf breathed. Balin fought to hide the tears that were trying to force their way out seeing his home once again. Thorin took the first step pass the door. " I know these walls, these halls, this stone." Thorin said, as his hand trailed the walls, memories flooding his mind. " You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin agreed, smiling.

The others slowly followed in behind. Thorin had wandered to the end of the hall staring down it, whilst the others stopped to gaze upon an inscription above them. Maura and Bilbo moved into the center of the group to see what they were all looking at. "What does it say?" Maura asked curiously, looking at Balin, but it was Gloin that spoke.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all Dwarves in defense of this home."

"The throne of the king." Balin said giving both Maura and Bilbo a smile.

"And, what's that about it?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone." The white bearded Dwarf enlightened. The hobbit mouthed the name of the object to himself, but had no idea what it was.

"What's that?"

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin declared. The hobbit looked around surprised to find the others staring at him. His reason for being here was finally needed. Maura looked around to see the others were returning outside, except for Thorin and Balin. "Balin, lead the Burglar to the entrance of the treasure room." Thorin ordered. Maura narrowed her eyes at the Dwarf, when hearing this. She found it odd hearing Thorin referring to Bilbo as 'Burglar'. Maura knew this day was bound to come sooner or later and now that the time was finally here she couldn't bare the thought of the Hobbit going down there alone.

"No. I won't allow it." Maura cried beginning to follow when Thorin grabbed her by the arm.

"Maura no. You can't go down there." Thorin pressed.

"He shouldn't have to go alone." She demanded.

"Maura, if you go down there, the dragon could smell your scent from a mile away. You are part Dwarf, remember?" Thorin reminded. The healer had nearly forgotten the beast's familiarity to scent of Dwarf.

"Aunt Maura. I can do this. I'll be alright." The Hobbit assured, coming up to his aunt, flashing her a smile. Thorin released the woman and she instantly pulled Bilbo into a hug. The Hobbit returned the embrace just as tight and could hear the woman begin to sniffle. " Aunt Maura, please don't cry. I'll be safe, you remember what Gandalf said. The dragon is not familiar with the scent of Hobbit." He awkwardly chuckled. Maura pulled away and instantly wiped the tears away.

"Just promise you'll come back alive." She asked.

Bilbo was quiet for the longest second. Not sure if this was a promise he could keep if the worst should happen. "I promise." He hugged the woman one last time and Thorin led her out to join the others, while Balin led him down the dozen of tunnels.

Minutes had gone by before Balin returned outside, alone. "How was he?" Maura asked in concern.

"I believe he'll be fine lass." He assured, giving her a smile that was a mix of both sympathetic and understanding. Maura had been staring off in Thorin's direction for the longest time, unaware that Balin had been watching the entire time.

"He cares about you, you know?" Balin said, causing her to turn and look at him. The truth was she knew for awhile now that the Dwarf had feelings for her, even before his attempt to nearly kiss her. His attitude towards her had changed so much to the point that it was making her confused.

"I know." she admitted, turning her gaze away from Thorin and stared at the ground below her.

"And do you feel the same way?" He asked next. Maura had been fighting with this very question herself for some time. She knew deep down, Thorin had made her feel things, she never imagined she would feel again but it was something different she felt for Thorin than what she felt for her dead husband. Thorin was not the same Dwarf that he was when she first met him in Bilbo's home. He had changed so much since that day and was there for her when she was feeling weak. Balin could see she was still trying to figure that out for herself and gave her a knowing smile. " Don't wait too long to tell him lass." Balin then left the healer to speak with his brother.

The healer looked over at Thorin to see him pacing back and forth like something was weighing heavily on his mind. Maybe it was time she showed Thorin she was there for him, like he had been for her. What ever it was he wouldn't have to face it alone. Maura took a deep breath and began walking towards Thorin. When she was halfway across the platform, the mountain shook violently, causing the woman to stumble backwards into Bifur.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked nervously.

"No. That was no earthquake." Balin began turning to look at his companions. " That, my lad, was a dragon."


	34. To Slay A Dragon

Maura hadn't peeled her eyes away from the entrance as an orange glow illuminated the tunnel, hot air touching her skin. What was she thinking letting Bilbo go off down there alone? "What about Bilbo?" Ori asked nervously.

"Give him more time." Thorin replied, not even turning to look at any of his men. Maura flinched when she heard this. What was he thinking? The dragon was awake! Bilbo may of already been hurt or worse.

Seeing how distressed the healer was getting, who was still standing in front of the doorway. He walked over to the leader and narrowed his eyes. "Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin questioned. Thorin turned to his side to look at the Dwarf.

"You're afraid." Thorin claimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you." Balin admitted, pointing a finger at him, only for the leader to turn away and stare into the night. "A sickness lies over that treasure hoard, a sickness which drove your grandfather mad!"

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin hissed.

"You're not yourself! The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-" The adviser was cut off by Thorin, when he could no longer listen to these accusations.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one...burglar."

A small gasp was heard from Maura, as she listened to all of this. Thorin slightly turned, but refused to meet her eyes.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Balin hissed, looking at Thorin in disgust that he still thought so little of the hobbit, after everything he had done to get them this far. They would have been still trapped in Thranduil's dungeons if he hadn't come back for them.

"Thorin why are we just standing here! Bilbo could be hurt or worse!" Maura cried, coming towards him. The Dwarf prince turned around to look at her with no expression.

"No ones going anywhere." Thorin growled at her, not looking at her. Maura took a step back away from him, horrified by this dark attitude he had. The healer glared at Thorin and then turned around, heading for the door.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Dwalin questioned, grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm going to find Bilbo. Let me go." She hissed, yanking her arm away from Dwalin.

"Don't be a fool Maura. You go in there, you'll be killed!" Thorin shouted harshly. Maura could feel the tears beginning to come down here face.

"How can you say that! What about your promise you made to me in Laketown? You promised me that nothing would hurt me, as long as I was with you all. The only one hurting me right now is you!" She snapped. The half-breed looked around at the others, seeing all their eyes on her, including Thorin's. She locked eyes with Thorin for only a second before turning around and dashing through the entrance, down the tunnel.

Thorin watched as she disappeared into the mountain. To hear her say his own words to his face, caused him to look at the ground. He couldn't believe what had gotten into him, that he would choose to say those harsh words to her and about Bilbo for that matter. Was his old friend right? Was he slowly turning mad like his grandfather. He looked from the ground seeing the tunnel light up again and he went tense his voice only a whisper when he said her name." Maura." The leader barely glanced at his men, before charging through the entrance. He was not expecting them to follow him in, he pulled out his sword and ran down the hall.

Maura had dashed into the tunnel not thinking at the time, that she didn't even have the slightest clue which hall led to the treasure hoard. The woman had gone down several passages, barely hearing anything but the sound of her own breathing. It wasn't until she rounded the corner that she felt a wave of heat hit her face and she was forced to retreat back around the corner. Once the glowing light died, Maura was about to continue on when she felt a hand grab her by the arm and the other quickly covered her mouth, muffling her shriek. The healer relaxed and Thorin removed his hand.

"Stay behind me." He ordered. Maura nodded and began following behind the leader. She glanced behind her and saw no sign of the others. The tunnel lit up once again, Thorin held his arm in front of the healer to shield her from the blowing heat. "Wait here." Thorin told her.

Thorin had barely taken two steps when Maura whispered something to him to make him turn around to look at her. "Thorin be careful." Once the Dwarf was out of Maura's sight he dashed into the treasure room, stopping at the sight before him. It was the first time in 171 years since Thorin had laid eyes on his grandfathers treasure. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard something coming up another set of stairs.

"You're alive!"

"Not for much longer!" Bilbo shouted.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked, blocking the entrance to the tunnel he came through.

"The dragon's coming-"

"The Arkenstone," Thorin demanded once again. Bilbo just looking at him, panting heavily after narrowly escaping Smaug. "Did you find it?" Maura had heard Thorin down the hall, he was angry with someone and she started walking the rest of the way, following the voices.

"We have to get out." Bilbo pressed, about to go through the tunnel, but Thorin blocked it with the blade of his sword. What the Hobbit least expected was for Thorin to move the pointy end of his blade to his chest. "Thorin?" Bilbo looked at the Dwarf in confusion and even more so when he began walking towards him, forcing Bilbo to back up to the edge of the platform. "Thorin."

Maura came to a stop, seeing what the Dwarf was doing. "Thorin. What are you doing?" Thorin made no indication that he heard her and continued to step towards the Hobbit. The healer went around Thorin and stepped in front of Bilbo so the blade was pointed at her heart instead. "Thorin stop this." she begged him, staring into his eyes until she noticed the strange look in his eyes, and it began to scare her. "Thorin!" She growled at him.

Bilbo suddenly glanced to the side and his eyes widen. The hobbit tugged on his aunt's arm and she caught sight of something coming towards them. Maura's eyes quickly shifted back to Thorin's and then to the thing moving closer. Thorin narrowed his eyes in confusion, looking at them as if they were trying to trick him and then that's when he heard it. The loud stomping coming towards them. The Dwarf turned his head and widen his eyes seeing Smaug. Thorin instantly pulled the woman behind him, Keeping hold of her and that's when the others came busting through with their weapons at the ready. Gloin yanked the hobbit behind them as the dragon began to charge towards them.

"YOU WILL BURN!" Smaug roared. Thorin shouted at the company to jump, he pushed the woman, making her jump over the edge, landing on the gold. Maura struggled to get back on her feet when strong arms yanked her up and pulled her into the tunnel. The healer was breathing heavily, nearly being burned to death.

"You alright lass?" Dwalin asked. She nodded her head and the Dwarf released his grip on her. Maura looked around until she found Bilbo, safe and she held him close, thankful nothing had happened to him. Suddenly Thorin came running through, his coat on fire. Maura gasped as Thorin rolled onto the ground, tearing off his coat in the process. The leader was back on his feet and looked to the others.

"Come on." Thorin urged. The company followed Thorin down the other hall.

The company wandered through the tunnels for what felt like hours already. There had been no sign of Smaug and that was not necessary a good thing. Maura was just waiting for the dragon to burst through the walls at them anytime.

Maura was following behind Thorin, frantically looking around for the beast. "Shh,shh, shh!" Thorin whispered, holding out an arm for the rest of them to stop. Just ahead of the, was walkway that led to another door, but for them to get there they would have to sneak across, revealing themselves out in the open and worse, risk being seen by the dragon.

"We've given him the slip," Dori murmured.

"No. He's too cunning for that." Dwalin added in a low whisper.

"So where to now?" Bilbo dared asked.

Thorin turned to look at them all. "The western guardroom. There may be a way out."

"It's too high. There's no chance-" Balin argued.

"It's our only chance," Thorin hissed. "We have to try." Thorin was the first to start his way across the stone bridge, motioning for the others to follow him across. Dwalin gave the healer a shove to get her moving. Thorin was barely a foot in front of her and could hear Maura's fast breathing and knew if he could hear it, no doubt Smaug would hear it. Thorin grabbed Maura by the hand and pulled her close to him and he felt her somewhat calm down in there tense circumstance. They were only halfway across the bridge when they heard a sudden clanging noise.

The company froze. All turned to see Bilbo patting himself down. What a shadow passed over them, causing them all to look up, seeing Smaug crawling along the stone bridges above them, coins and jewels dropping from his scales. Keeping an eye on the dragon, the company continued to sneak their way across the bridge, all finally letting out a breath they were holding in for so long.

The company began to run down the hallway, heading for the western guardroom. Thorin still had a hold of the woman's hand as they rounded the next corner. "Stay close," Once around the corner The leader came to a slow stop seeing the horrendous sight before them, and he let go of Maura's hand.

"That's it, then. There's no way out. Dwalin murmured.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope." Balin's voice broke. Maura glanced around the many dead bodies of women, men and children. Not looking where she was going, her boot caught the end of a broken piece of stone and she feel forward, shrieking as she hit the ground. She looked up to see a dead Dwarf women, clutching her dead child in her arms. Maura shuddered when she felt someone grab her by her arm. She looked up to see it was Thorin and he pulled her back up to her feet, looking at her with concern.

"We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days." Balin said.

Thorin moved towards his dead people, looking around. "No. I will not die like this. Cowering. Clawing for breath." It was quiet for the longest time before Thorin suddenly turned around to face the company. " We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin argued.

"Not if we split up." Thorin countered.

"Thorin..." Balin sighed, shaking his head slowly, "...we'll never make it."

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire...then we will all burn together." Thorin proclaimed.

With that said the company split up into groups. Maura, Bilbo, Thorin and Balin were the first to run out of the hall, across the bridge to the forges. "This way!" Thorin shouted to draw out Smaug.

"Flee! Flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide." Smaug taunted. The four of them instantly came to a stop, starring at the beast as it began to open his mouth to breath fire on therm, or perhaps eat them.

"Behind you!" Dori yelled. Smaug whirled around to see another group had come into view. The dragon began to engage them, allowing the first group to get pass and escape into the tunnel.

Maura was running beside Balin as the four of them ran around the corner, entering a very large hallway. " This way! It's this way! Come on!" Balin shouted, grabbing Maura's arm and instantly pulling her into the hall. Bilbo heard this and stopped but Thorin had continued to keep running.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled. Seeing he had gone to far, he was about to run over to them when Smaug came stomping from around the corner they had just come from.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin told them. The hobbit began to back away slowly over to Balin and Maura when the Dwarf yanked him by the arm and pulling them both down the hall.

The tunnel finally led into an enormous room, that contained furnaces. Maura ran a hand through her hair, staring at the tunnel they had just come through, wondering if Thorin had managed to escape the dragons fire.

"The plan's not going to work." Dwalin said as both Thorin and Nori came bursting in through another entrance and Maura let out a sigh of relief to see he was unharmed. " These furnaces are stone cold."

"He's right, we've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin informed. Thorin smirked, suddenly getting an idea.

"Have we not?" he asked, seeing the dragon climbing up the stone. Maura widen her eyes as Thorin walked over to the only things standing in between them and the dragon - the pillars. " I did not look to see you so easily outwitted. You have grown slow, and fat in your dotage! Slug." He taunted. Smaug let out a snarl at the Dwarf. Thorin turned to look at the company. "Take cover!"

The company quickly took cover, pressing their backs against the pillars. Thorin saw Maura hadn't taken cover and he reached out and pulled her towards him. "Close you're eyes!" He shouted. She buried her face into Thorin's chest as the dragon unleashed a firestorm on them.

Once the flames finally went out, Maura looked up to see that Smaug had set fire to the furnaces. Thorin had began dealing out orders to his company while Smaug began trying to break down the gate.

"Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!" Thorin ordered. The fat Dwarf, scurried off and Maura watched as he leaped off into the cavern below, pulling on a long chain to work the bellows. "Bilbo!" Thorin shouted next. "Up there. On my mark, pull that lever," he instructed. The hobbit made hast towards the stairs, Thorin pointed at and began ascending to the top. "Balin! Can you still mix a flash-flame?"

"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy. Come on!" Balin shouted beckoning Dori and Ori to follow him.

"We don't have a jiffy," Dwalin muttered.

"What can I do?" Maura asked.

"Go with Balin. Now!" Thorin commanded.

"Lass! Come on!" Balin called to her and she ran over to follow the Dwarves into the store to find supplies. Balin explained the process to making a flash-flame to the healer and it was a good thing she was a fast learner because the chaos was only getting worse outside. Maura continued to pour different powders into jars and then giving them to Balin to add the final ingredient to this explosive device.

Dori and Ori ran out, carrying a few of the bombs in their hands and began throwing them at Smaug, which appeared to be having a little effect on him as he continued to stalk towards them. Suddenly the conveyor carrying rocks was cut and landed on the back of the dragon. Smaug became entangled in the ropes and began thrashing around.

Thorin then runs over and pulls a chain, opening a gate, allowing the melted gold to flow out of the furnaces and through troughs built into the stone.

Maura came running out of the store with Balin, to see Thorin running towards the dragon with a barrel, and then throws the wheelbarrow into the river of gold leaps into it.

Smaug managed to untangle himself and sends one of the empty carts flying through the air, and it smashed into the staircase that Bilbo was on and it began to crumble to the ground. Maura screamed the Hobbit's name, but Balin held her back and pulled her back into the room.

Minutes had gone by and it had gone incredibly quiet. Maura and Balin slowly emerged from the room and saw that the forges were completely deserted.

"Where did they go?"

Balin said nothing as he wondered the same thing. The two of them started walking towards where all the broken chunks of stone was and began climbing over them.

Maura had reached the bottom before Balin, who was still climbing over the numerous broken pieces. Maura suddenly heard voices. She heard Smaug's, and Thorin's taunting one another. The healer walked a little faster, following the broken stone and the fallen banister and then saw the hobbit and ran over to him.

"Bilbo are you alright?" She asked him, panting a little.

"I-I'm fine." He stammered. Maura narrowed her eyes suddenly, finding it oddly quiet all of a sudden.

"Ah, Bilbo, where is the dragon?" She dared to ask, looking at the liquid gold that filled the hall.

Suddenly, Smaug exploded out from beneath the golden floor. Maura let out a startling scream as she and Bilbo backed away from the edge and the dragon began stumbling his way towards the gate. "Ahh revenge! Revenge? I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE!" Smaug roared.

The dragon smashed through the front gates and took off into the sky...and heading towards Laketown.

Bilbo and Maura went running towards the front gates. Ignoring Thorin yelling their names until they could barely hear him when they got outside. Maura covered her mouth in horror at what they had just done. This was they're fault. Hundreds of people were about to die because of them. People who helped them. Maura turned away she couldn't watch what was about to happen as she felt a sting her eyes. While Bilbo was unable to turn away at the fate they had just sealed for Laketown.

"What have we done?"


	35. Sorrow Strikes Laketown

Screams. That's all Maura could hear was the terrifying screams of people fearing for their lives as Smaug unleashed his wrath on the town on the lake. The company was now outside, standing on the platform of one of the towers that had a direct view of the town, where all they could do was watch.

The healer had a hand covering her mouth to muffle the cry's she let out as she watched the destruction in front of her. This was all they're fault. The dragon should have never escaped this mountain alive and now Laketown was paying the price for their mistake - including 4 of they're companions.

"Pour souls." Balin's voice broke quietly behind the healer, who still hadn't torn her eyes away. All she could do was think about those two boys, and Bofur and Oin. They most likely were already dead or were soon going to be and the knot in her stomach only grew. "Maura, come away from there. It's best not to watch."

"I have to." She uttered lowly, as Balin came beside her. "They're all dying because of us. And worse we've doomed Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin to their death's, and we can't even do anything to stop it." She whispered, shaking her head as the tears came down.

"Lass, we don't know that for sure. Their is still a chance they may have escaped." Balin encouraged, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maura thought about the last time she saw them. Fili argued with his uncle, while Kili looked so ill and didn't look like he would last another day. Oin had decided to stay behind and none of them had any idea what happened to Bofur.

The rest of the company was sitting in silence, waiting for this to end or wondering if the dragon was going to return to finish them off. Maura glanced around and narrowed her eyes, when she couldn't find Thorin, amongst her companions. She came away from the ledge and saw the leader at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the mountain. The woman could imagine how he must be feeling right now. His nephews were trapped in a burning town and could guess, how guilty he had to be feeling at this moment that he had left them behind.

Maura slowly walked down the steps and came to Thorin's side. "Thorin." The Dwarf glanced to his side, slightly startled that he hadn't heard her come down, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the mountain. "Thorin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." he sighed heavily.

"Thorin, I know you must be worried about you're nephews, but-"

"They're fine." Thorin interrupted bluntly. Maura furrowed her brows. At first she thought he had only said that because he didn't want to imagine something worse had happened to them, but she realized quickly that, that wasn't the reason at all. He wouldn't even to turn to look at her. His voice had sounded cold and distant and that look he had in his eyes. It was that same look when she had stepped in front of Bilbo, when he had his sword pointed at her heart. Demanding the Arkenstone. The healer then looked from him to the mountain and then back at him.

Suddenly they're was aloud crash and the Dwarves looked towards the lake. " W-what was that? What happened? Ori asked, hesitantly. Maura turned around to listen as the others began talking.

"It fell. I saw it." Bilbo said, remember seeing the dragon just moments ago clawing at the air, struggling to get into the sky when it came crashing back down into the lake. " It's dead. Smaug is dead."

"By my beard, I think he's right! Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain." Gloin exclaimed, hearing the cry's of birds flying over.

Thorin finally exhaled the breath he had been holding in for so long since the dragon had first escaped. He would now be able to begin his search without having to worry about the beast return to try and burn them alive.

"Aye. Word will spread. Before long, every soul in Middle Earth will know the dragon is dead!" Balin declared. The Company cheered, hearing Balin's words. The Dwarves had finally won their home back, after all the obstacles they had to overcome, the mountain was finally once again theirs. Maura couldn't help by smile hearing how happy her companions were, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Turning around, she saw Thorin begin to make hast down the steps, heading for the gates. Maura couldn't help but feel a pit begin to grow within her. What was happening to him? The healer continued to just stare after him, hoping this odd behavior was only temporary and he would go back to normal when his nephews, Bofur and Oin returned back safely.

The rest of the company were coming down the stairs behind the half-breed and began passing her, as she just stood there.

"You coming lass?" Dwalin asked. Maura snapped out of her daze and looked to see Dwalin looking at her with somewhat a concerning look, though he didn't want to appear looking at her too worriedly. Maura nodded and caught up to Dwalin and the two of them followed behind the others, back into the mountain.


	36. Healer Instincts

No news had been heard if any of the people or their friends had escaped from Laketown before it disintegrated into ash and smoke. It had nearly been a week since the defeat of Smaug the terrible. Now that the mountain was finally there's, Thorin had kept himself confined in the depths of the treasure hoard, searching for the one thing that would truly name him as the rightful King of Erebor.

Maura couldn't understand the importance of a jewel. If she had learn anything whilst traveling with these Dwarves is that Thorin has always been their King, even before this quest had even begun. So why all of sudden did he think his kin's loyalty was not enough? The healer would not dare to step foot in the treasure room, seeing that look Thorin had in his eyes when Bilbo had informed him that he failed to find the Arkenstone, it was dark, like he was willing to kill a friend or even one of his own kin for it.

What was even more baffling was that the king hadn't sent anyone to search for his nephews or Bofur and Oin. And worse the Wizard still had yet to show up, which made her believe that something had indeed happened to him, when he took his leave of them at the entrance into the forest of Mirkwood.

The healer leaned against the stone wall, looking out into the night sky over the ledge. She was growing anxious by the day, wondering...hoping that she would see the 4 Dwarves again. Maura was almost ready to leave this mountain to go find her friends. Thorin probably wouldn't even notice that she was gone anyways. He was too preoccupied searching for that bloody stone, she could slip out of here no problem. But then again, despite him being absent for most of the day, except for at feasting times, he always seemed to know where she was. And if he failed to noticed, she knew well enough the others wouldn't. Her companions all felt protective of her in their own ways, just like she felt protective of all them. Maura had been through so much with them already and would die for any one of them if she had to.

The half-breed was pulled from her gaze when she heard movement and looked to see it was Bilbo. He informed her that the others were gathering in the feasting room to eat. Maura, hadn't been feeling hungry these last few days with everything that was going on and she told him to go on without her. The Hobbit just stood there, looking at his aunt and finally told her he wasn't going anywhere unless she was coming. Not wanting the lad to starve Maura admitted she was feeling a little hungry herself and the two of them made haste down the hall.

Rounding the last corner she saw the Dwarves were sitting down at the long tables, quietly eating their food. Most meal times were filled with silence and not the usual cheer Maura and Bilbo had witness on this journey. Bombur filled a bowl for both the healer and Hobbit. Maura thanked him and gave him a smile as she and Bilbo took a seat at the table with the others and began eating.

Not much time had passed when a figure emerged into the vicinity. The company looked up to see it was Thorin. Judging by the scowl on his face, it was another days search that failed. The king was even annoyed that none of his men had joined in the search for the stone. He was their leader wasn't he? He should have to ask them. They should all know that he couldn't search that entire hoard on his own. Thorin took his bowl and sat at the far end of the table, away from his company Maura was the only one to notice the dark circles that seemed to be forming under his eyes from the lack of sleep - which was none at all. But that wasn't all that caught her attention. On the right side of his shoulder, they're appeared to be remnants of fresh blood on his clothing. He was hurt. Whether he was aware of it. She knew from personal experience how Thorin was good at concealing his own pain, but ever so often she would catch the slight flinch he would make when he lifted his arm.

Thorin finished eating and got up without saying a word and left. The healer looked up from her own bowl and saw the king walking out of the room. Maura knew she couldn't let him continue to walk around here with a bleeding shoulder wound. Not saying a word she abruptly got up from the table, ignoring Bilbo and a few others calling her name, demanding where she was going and the healer disappeared out of the room and wandered down the hall towards the treasure room.

"Thorin." She called out to him. The king turned around just as he got to the entrance. He wasn't looking at her with a scowl but seemed to be quite surprised she had followed him all the way over here.

"What are you doing here, Maura?" Thorin asked. The half-breed could hear the exhausting in his voice and she knew she had to do something to get him to leave this room just so he could get some well needed rest.

"Thorin. I need to bind that shoulder wound." She informed. The Dwarf briefly glanced at his arm, before looking back at her.

"It's just a scratch." Thorin retorted.

"Please, Thorin. Just let me take a look at it." She pressed, giving him a serious look. The king slowly walked towards her.

"See. It's nothing to worry about." The Dwarf declared, but she wasn't done with him yet.

"Uh-uh, not so fast. Come over here and sit down!" She ordered. Thorin raised an eyebrow at her, but decided to follower her over to somewhere a little more private, if the others should come wandering this way and he took a seat and gave her a slight scowl in the process.

"I'm going to need you to remove your top layers." Maura began and Thorin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to see how deep the wound is, and I can't with all that clothing on. So either you remove them or I will." She informed.

"I don't think so." He growled. Now, wishing Oin was here. He would of just simple tied a piece of cloth around his arm and be done with it.

"Thorin do you want your arm to become infected? I've done this many times. You are hardly the first male I've seen exposed and likely not the last." She scolded him sternly. The king reluctantly began removing his top layers, until his chest was exposed. Maura looked closely at the cut that was on the high part of his arm. It was deep and a bit jagged, that was unlikely made from a sword or any other type of weapon. "Thorin, how did this happen?" The healer questioned, looking at him right in the eyes.

" I don't remember how it happened exactly. I was in the treasure room, searching and I chucked this goblet at the wall and this chunk of stone fell and got me in the arm." He explained.

"You should have come to me immediately, after this happened." She pressed, as she went through her satchel she had on her, to find something to clean his wound.

" You're enjoying this aren't you?" He muttered. Remembering the last time Maura had offered to bind his wound, which he had refused because he didn't trust her.

"How can you say that? You think I enjoy seeing you hurt Thorin? Or the others for that matter?" Maura hissed. Whist she was binding his arm, he had to admit that her touch was a lot gentler and not to mention softer then the times when Oin would have to bandage his wounds. He was rather enjoying the feel of her fingers on his bare skin. Even more so when he caught the young woman's eyes lingering away from his incision that she was still binding to his exposed chest. Thorin had countless pounds of pure muscle that had been carefully honed into a warriors physique.

Feeling, the woman had been distracted enough, he decided to break the intense silence. Not that he didn't enjoy the look she had in her eyes, but their was still much work to be done. "So am I going to live?"

Maura stuttered for a second, trying to find words. Realizing she had allowed herself to stare and felt even more embarrassed that Thorin must of noticed. Respectively, Maura never let her eyes avert from the task at hand. She didn't wish to make her patience feel uncomfortable anymore then they already were. But with Thorin she didn't know what happened. " I think the odds are in you're favor." She managed to get out, quickly turning around to hid the redness that formed on her cheeks and began putting her stuff back in her satchel. Thorin smirked and put his numerous top layers back on.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. Next time come to me sooner, when you get hurt." Maura awkwardly replied. Feeling, some of the heat in her cheeks begin to fade and she turned around to look at him. The king looked at her, still seeing some of the hints of redness in her cheeks and felt a smile tug at his lips but it quickly fell back to a more serious look.

"I should get back to searching." He informed tiredly and Maura narrowed her eyes.

"Thorin. Don't you think you should get some rest? Look at yourself. You are running on fumes. The stone isn't going anywhere. You can begin your search again tomorrow for it.

"No. It's imperative that I find it immediately." Thorin argued.

"Not tonight, you're not! Tonight you are getting some rest." Maura demanded stepping in front of the entrance to the treasure. The healer then slowly walked over to him and took his hand, causing him to look away from the entrance and look down at their hands and then to her eyes. "Thorin, please. Just get some rest. We'll all help you in the morning to begin the search again for the Arkenstone, but it's not going to be found in one night." Thorin blinked his eyes a few times and finally nodded and he allowed the woman to led him away from the hoard for the night.

They walked down the long hall, Maura still had a hold of his hand, afraid if she should let it go, he would just go running back for that room. As he got further away from the hoard, he was beginning to feel just how exhausted he really was. The healer led him over to a vacant area where she normally spent her days staring out over the ledge. The woman released his hand and put some logs in the metal basket fire pit and grabbed the torch off the mount on the wall and placed the end with the flames at the logs until they caught on fire and placed the torch back in the mount.

Thorin was already sitting on the ground far enough away that it wouldn't be too hot, and he stared into the flames, still refusing to close his eyes. Maura sat down beside him her arms wrapped around her legs. "Get some sleep. I still be here." She told him.

Thorin was lying on the ground, his one arm nestled behind his head. It was all coming back to him now, when he had left the treasure room and he would find her most nights over in this vicinity, standing over by the ledge well into the night. His head turned to the side to see the woman still in a sitting position watching the fire and reached over and pulled her arm, causing her to look at him. "You need your rest too, Maura." He stated, raising an eyebrow at her. Feeling her own exhausting quickly taking over, she didn't have the strength to argue with him and the king guided her head to rest on his chest, before passing out himself and the healer only minutes after


	37. Love Is Blind

Sometime in the night Maura had shifted her head off Thorin's chest and placed her own arm under her head as a cushion and was curled up not far from the king. The healer stirred in her sleep and finally blinked her eyes open. She saw across from her that the Dwarf King was still sound asleep on his back. Maura had half expected him to have gotten up sometime in the night and vanish back to the treasure room, presuming his search for the Arkenstone. But here he was, seeming to be his normal self for the time being.

The healer glanced over at the open ledge to see the sun peaking up from behind the mountains. She got up from the ground and carefully walked around Thorin over to the ledge and rested her arms on the wall, looking over at the mountains that appeared to have a fresh layer of snow. Maura let out a sigh, just hoping by some mere miracle she would see Bofur, Fili, Kili and Oin coming along down the road from Dale. But to her disappointment no movement was seen for miles. The woman swallowed the lump in her throat at the likely hood her friends were even still alive. If they were, they would of been here by now.

Maura exhaled her breath she was holding in, when she felt the presence of someone standing beside her. She turned to her right to see Thorin, his right arm resting on the wall, as he gazed at the ruin city. The king turned and looked at her, her mind seemed somewhere else as her eyes drifted to the ground.

The king placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maura, they will all return safely." Thorin assured, already knowing what weighed so heavily on her mind.

"I know..." She whispered, hoping this would be true. Thorin looked back out over the ledge, trying to think of a way to help easy the woman's mind and finally something clicked.

"Come with me." Thorin encouraged, a small smile forming on his lips. He took the healers hand in his his, not giving her a chance to protest and led her down another tunnel that she had never been down before. Maura was quiet for the longest time, wondering where the Dwarf could possibly be leading her.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked curiously.

"We're almost there." He replied, not divulging anything. When the King first took her hand in his, he had nearly forgotten how tiny and delicate her hand was, compared to his. He had only really felt it once when they were in Laketown, during their short dance the night the master threw a feast for them.

Thorin finally stopped at a door and released the half-breed's hand from his and cleared the thick cobwebs that had accumulated over the decades, due to being uninhibited. The Dwarf lifted the latch and pushed the door open, and allowed the healer to walk passed him. Maura walked down the steps and saw what appeared to be the healing chambers. The shelves had numerous jars, most likely filled with different types of healing herbs and other things her kin thought to be useful in healing the wounded. In the middle of the room are 3 stone tables where the injured would lie, while they got patched up. At the back of the room, on the wall were more shelves filled with books on healing, medicine and other such things one would need to know. "I know, you've been trained by the way of the Elves..." Thorin began. Maura could hear the disgust in his voice when he mentioned Elves but he was trying to remain calm. It bothered him more then he liked that she still thought so highly of the Elves over her own kin. "but I thought you would enjoy learning the way of your own kin and they're ways of healing. I know when Oin returns I'm sure I could put in a good word with him and he would defiantly take you on. Lord knows he needs the assistances now more then ever. Practically almost deaf now." Thorin smirked, Maura could hear the hope in his voice at this.

The healers eyes widen a little hearing this. Was Thorin offering her a place amongst his people? The two of them chuckled at that. The woman could only imagine how much her and Oin would disagree on their ways of doing things and she smirked to herself. But her smirk quickly fell. Even if she did decide to stay. She would be more then likely dead, before she even had the chance to enjoy it. The only thing she didn't know, was when it would come to pass. Maura turned to look at Thorin. The king nodded for her to go take a better look around and she wandered over to the bookshelf and grabbed the first book that caught her attention. The healer blew off the dust that was caked on it and opened it up and began reading it. Thorin leaned against the wall, just watching her curiously, seeing her lips twitch into a small smile as she flipped through the pages, unaware that she had intense eyes watching her the entire time and the Dwarf made his way over to her.

One questioned still burned in the King's mind and he didn't know how much longer he could go on wondering if she indeed felt the same way for him, as he does for her. The thought alone tortured him enough not knowing. Thorin knew how he felt about the healer and felt certain enough that she felt something for him as well. Things had improved between them so much, since he first met her and even though he had taken a step back from her, once she had told him everything of her past and loss she experienced, he couldn't deny himself anymore that he still wanted her. He couldn't imagine having any one else at his side, but something still seemed to be holding her back.

Thorin inhaled a breath, feeling like he was more then likely going to regret asking her this, but he couldn't keep wondering if their was even the slightest hope that she and him would have a chance.

"Maura...I need to ask you something." Thorin said and the healer looked up from the book she was reading and pushed it a side, hearing the seriousness in his voice as she turned to look at him. " Maura I need to know, how you really feel about me?" He asked.

The question caught the healer off guard and she turned away from his eyes that were frantically searching hers for an answer. "Thorin, please don't ask me that..." she whispered, getting up from the table she was sitting at and began to pace.

"Why not?" Thorin demanded, preventing her from leaving. Maura wanted nothing more, then to just runaway at this point. It would be a lot easier then having to admit how she really felt for this Dwarf. Never in her lifetime did she think she would fall for someone like Thorin. After how he treated her, when first joining his company. He didn't want anything to do with her. He was arrogant and cold towards her. He despised her and after she nearly died, something changed in him. He was not the Dwarf she made him out to be. He did everything in his being to earn her trust back and was their for her, when she felt at her weakest and she had to admit that for once, it was nice not to feel so alone. Like she has for so many years. Seeing the woman had remained incredibly quiet, still staring into Thorin's eyes, he continued on.

"Maura I have done nothing but try to show you that I'm here for you...that I care for you, but you seem to think you're doomed to be alone for the rest of you're life. I know you have lost a lot already Maura, and you're scared, but it's alright to feel happy again. You don't have to keep punishing yourself with guilt!" He snapped.

"Thorin, why are you doing this?" She hissed quietly, shaking her head.

"Because, you've given me no choice, Maura. I can't deny any longer what I feel for you. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you- I can't breath. So, please, if you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me." Thorin had to admit, he never thought he would get all that out, without saying something wrong in the process. He was terrible when it came to expressing his emotions. Even Maura was quite shock to see this side of him revealed, unlike the more reserved Dwarf she was used to seeing.

Thorin had said everything he had to say. The rest was up to her. The king stepped towards her and placed a hand on her her cheek, causing her to look at him. "Meet me tonight by the ledge. If I see you there, then I'll know how you truly feel and if I don't...then I guess at least only one of us will no longer have to suffer and your free to leave this mountain...the last thing I want to do is make you feel like a prisoner here." The king pressed his lips to her forehead, making the healer squeeze her eyes shut for a second and opened them to see Thorin disappearing out of the room.

The healer was at a lost for words. She wanted more then anything to just go after him and tell him she has been feeling the same way and she had to force herself to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out as she now struggled with a decision she needed to make.

Maura was glad that Thorin or any of the others for that matter weren't in the feasting room and she went in sat at the end of the long table, trying to sort everything screaming in her head. The healer knew she couldn't deny any longer how she truly felt about Thorin. Everything he said to her was true. She thought she was cursed to spend the rest of her life alone after the death of her husband and for the longest time that was her excuse so she wouldn't let anyone get close to her. Maura was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard someone come into the room and come take a seat by her.

"You alright lass?" Balin asked. Maura gave a startled gasp, and then nodded, though it was a lie, which Balin could see right through. " Are you sure lass? You seem a little out of sorts."

" Thorin told me how he felt about me and..I-just..I feel so lost right now." She muttered shaking her head. Balin gave her a knowing look he always seemed to know what was going on, without anything ever been said.

"And do you feel the same way for him?" He challenged.

"I do." She admitted as a smile formed on her face, but it soon fell." It's just-"

"Your husband." Balin finished and she looked at the older Dwarf in shock. Wondering how he even knew. She had only ever told one person of him. Balin could see the look in the woman's eyes at his knowledge of this. "Thorin told me, the night you had told him. I am so sorry for your loss lass and your child...no one should have to ever endure that kind of pain."

Maura looked at Balin and looked at him with sad eyes as the memory replayed in her mind. " I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to get passed this." She whispered.

"The question you need to ask yourself, lass. Is what would you do if the situation were reversed. If it was you that had died that day and your husband had lived. Would you want him to live the rest of his life alone?"

"Well, no. Of course not. I would want him to be happy, to be able to move on." She answered.

"I'm sure if you're husband were still here, he would want you to be able to do the same thing. Not spend the rest of your life in misery. But you and only you alone can only be the one to decide what you do next. You need to do what's good for you and not for what's good for everything else. "

Maura now knew why Thorin always went to Balin for advice on anything he was unsure of. This Dwarf seem to have an answer for everything.

"You'll have to excuse me lass. I'm afraid I must go find that stubborn brother of mine. What ever you decide lass, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. As long as it makes you happy, that is all that matters." Balin declared. He placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving the room.

Once alone, Maura looked over at the window and saw it was nightfall. What was she doing still sitting here? She deserved to be happy didn't she? Being around Thorin had made her feel more happier than she had ever felt in a long time. The healer practically ran out of the feasting room. Hoping she wasn't too late.

Thorin was staring out over the ledge into the night sky, his arms were behind his back as he waited patiently, with hope that the woman would be here. Thorin had got the fire going in the metal fire pit and the hours slowly went by. The king was beginning to have doubts. What was he thinking? He was a fool to think the healer had any ounce of feelings for him. The Dwarf was about to leave when he turned around and stopped.

"Maura. You came." Thorin breathed almost sounding surprised, and even more so when the healer ran into his arms. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close, and she stood on her tippy-toes and cupped the Dwarf's face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. The king pulled her even closer to him as the kiss deepened and she rested her head under his chin and he wrapped a hand over her head.

"Promise me you wont leave me." She whispered.

"I promise I'll never leave you." He whispered back, and he kissed her forehead.


	38. Reunited

Things had never felt more right then they did now. In the last few days, Maura has spent most of her time with her Dwarf. Spending the day, wandering the castle, listening to Thorin as he told her how he wanted to restore Erebor the way he remembered it.

The King interlocked his fingers with Maura's as they walked down the long corridor, stopping every so often to steal a kiss from each others lips. The two of them paused before the door of the healing chambers. The woman had her back against the stone wall, staring into the Kings intense blue eyes. Thorin held Maura's face in his hands, leaning in to kiss the smile that had crawled onto her face. The Dwarf had never seen her as happy as she was now: with him, alone.

Maura grasped the front of his clothing, pulling him even closer to her, so their was no space between them. Thorin's hands were rough, and calloused due to his long years of being a blacksmith and warrior but neither the less his touch was gentle as he caressed the half-breed's cheeks with his fingers.

Thorin pressed his forehead to Maura's, both breathing heavily. "I have a few things I need to take care of today. I'll see you this evening in the feasting room." He told her, knowing she would be quite occupied throughout the day reading. The woman nodded and leaned forward to kiss the top of his lip. The King pressed his lips to her forehead and left back down the hall. Maura watched until he was gone from her sights and opened the door into the healing room.

The healer had never thought she would ever see such a tender side of Thorin. It made her feel so warm inside. She had to admit, that things she felt with being with the king, she never felt with her husband, Dorgol. Though she would always hold a special place in her heart for her fallen son's husband. Thorin offered her more then she thought she would ever know she could feel with him. Thorin was also quite older then her, even older then her late husband, who was only 8 years different then her. She was only 116 years old. Maura was at the age when one , if one were ever to have a child this was the last age they would ever consider having one.

The woman spent most of her day reading up on the way her kin's healing rituals were preformed. Though the Dwarves and Elves medicine were quite similar in ways, both races had different uses and names for herbs. Maura looked up through the window in the wall and saw that the sun was beginning to set, and knew her companions would be heading to the feasting room at this time for dinner. The healer got up and took the book with her and left the chambers.

Maura strolled down the hall, humming a tune to herself. Completely unaware that Balin and Dwalin had come up behind her from another passage. Dwalin looked at his brother before glancing back at the woman, wondering what had their healer in such a good mood. But even the other's had begun to notice a strange behavior in their King in the last few days. He hadn't even been going down to the treasure hoard, searching for the Arkenstone. It was like he had completely forgotten about it.

Once in the feasting room. Maura took her bowl of hot soup and went and sat at the long table by Bilbo and the two of them would talk about their day. Wondering what the other had been up to. Maura had to admit, she had been feeling super guilty that she hadn't been spending a lot of time with the Hobbit lately, though he didn't seem to mind, but it made him curious, seeing how happy his aunt was. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen her smile so much. Thorin entered the room minutes later and took a seat near his men. Both the king and healer kept their distances from each other, when they were with the others. Neither wanted to draw attention, but Dwalin would often catch Thorin drifting off and not listening to a word he said, as he watched the healers lips twitch to reveal that smile he liked to see.

Only Balin seemed to be aware what was going on between they're King and healer, but he wouldn't say anything. He was glad all hope didn't seem lost for the leader. Maybe they didn't have to worry about the sickness taking over him, now that he wouldn't have to be alone in this. Maura got up from the table, not saying a word as she left the feasting room and her companions wondered where she could be off to. Thorin stared at the exit after a few minutes and suddenly stood up from the table.

"Where are yah going?" Dwalin questioned.

"I have something I need to do." Thorin muttered

"Do yah now? What's going on with you laddie, you've been acting odd these last few-" Dwalin was cut off when he felt the heel of a boot slam into his, and he looked across from him at his brother and scowled. At this, Thorin left, ignoring the fact that he now knew his company were looking at him with suspicion. He could hear Dwalin arguing with Balin, why he had done that and was too far away now to hear the rest.

The King rounded the last corner to find the healer by the ledge, staring into the night. He came up beside her, and turned and looked down at her to see for once not a sad look she normally had on when she looked out, over the wall. She looked happy. Thorin reached forward to tuck her hair behind her tiny ears, causing her to look at him. His fingers, delicately traced over the scar on the side of her neck, left by his enemy. Thorin knew when he the time came, he was going to kill that piece of filth for good, so he would never have the chance to hurt the woman he loved again. His hand slid to the back of her head, only to tug her forward making their lips touch. The Dwarf couldn't deny, he wanted all of her. He wanted to know every inch of her, but for her he was willing to take things slow until she was ready. His hand began to trail down her arm to her lower back, pulling her even closer to him as he continued to kiss her fiercely.

Maura rested her head against the Dwarf's chest, breathing in his scent, as she didn't want to leave the safety of his arms that were wrapped around her stroking her hair. Thorin could sense she was tired and let go of her to get the fire going once again. The healer let out a yawn as she fought to stay awake. The king got her on the ground and she instantly laid her head on his chest, as she curled up against Thorin's form, already feeling the warmth consume her on this chilly night. He wrapped a protective arm, securely around her waist and kissed the top of her head. " Get some sleep my love." He whispered.

Maura woke up the next morning to find herself alone and cold. She sat up and looked around, hoping to at least see him standing at the ledge, but he was no where to be seen. The healer got up, wondering where he could possibly be? Maybe he was in the feasting room already? The woman strolled down the long hallway that would lead to the feasting room, but to her disappointment all she saw was Bombur, Ori and Nori. Not bothering to enter the room, she tried to think of the next place the king could be?

The half-breed walked down the hall to the healing chambers and opened the door, but still found no sign of her Dwarf. Feeling defeated she was about to head back over to her spot near the ledge when a dark thought occurred to her. She made haste down another hall and stopped at the entrance into the treasure room. She hadn't dared to come into this room since they first entered the mountain to rescue Bilbo from the dragon. Maura took a deep breath and walking in, and made it out to the edge of the platform. All she saw was gold and more gold. It made her ill just looking at it, and she only hoped that when the time came, Thorin would still honor his promise to the survivors of Laketown. The healer half hoped that she would not see Thorin in here and he was somewhere else, away from this cursed room, but her expression fell when she found him. He was standing on a mound of gold, searching for that stone.

The healer felt a pang in her heart, seeing Thorin like this. The woman quickly shook her head from the thought that had just occurred to her. He was fine. It had nearly been a week since he hadn't been down here, she had nothing to worry. Maura knew eventually they would have to begin the search again for the arkenstone, she just never thought it would be so soon. Her and Thorin were just starting to feel like they could finally be happy. The woman went to the healing chambers she would see him tonight, everything would be fine.

It was later in the afternoon, she didn't feel that hungry and she continued to read her book, when she felt someone kiss the top of her head, startling her. She looked over to her side to see it was Thorin and he took a seat beside her.

"I didn't see you in the feasting room." He stated, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Oh. I guess I got distracted with my book." She lied. " Thorin is everything alright? You weren't here this morning when I woke up."

"Yes, everything's fine my love." Maura could hear something different in his voice. It was almost like, it wasn't really him saying this. " You must be starving." He said. The healer was a little, but she was more worried about the Dwarf more then anything, but if it meant she could keep an eye on him then she would let him to take her to the feasting room to get something to eat. The room was empty when they got there and Thorin got her some hot soup and sat beside her as she ate. His one hand was playing with her hair, but he couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from the doorway and Maura noticed.

"Is they're anything you want to do today?" She asked, hoping maybe he would want to take her on another tour of the mountain.

"Actually, I have work I need to do. I'll see you later." He informed. He got off the bench and kissed the healers cheek and before she could even say anything, he was gone. Maura spent the rest of the day, sitting near the wall, wondering how she didn't think this would happen. Something was beginning to take over his mind and she feared it was only going to get worse. The healer didn't see Thorin for the rest of the day and when it came to nightfall the healer tried to get some sleep, but she found it difficult on this cold night.

The next few days seemed to be the same, Thorin seemed to be always busy. She even found that he had gone to find clothes to wear that were more fit for a king. Maura sat in the feasting room with the others as they ate, but her bowl just sat in front of her untouched as she rested her head in her hand, in deep thought when the unlikeliest voice came from around the corner.

"Balin!"

The healer's head shot up to recognizing the voice of Bofur. Oin followed shortly in after him, along with Fili and Kili. The Dwarves began hugging their fellow companions that had safely returned.

"Thank Durin, you're all alive!" Balin exclaimed. Maura ran over to the two brother, overjoyed to see them alright, especially Kili after how sick he looked when they had left. Both brothers hugged the woman tightly as she kissed both their foreheads. She missed them so much. Bofur hugged her next, even Oin was happy to see the young woman. However, the reunion was short lived when a voice thundered behind them.

"We all have work to do! This is not the time for this." The healer narrowed her eyes at this. Was he not at all relieved that his nephews, Bofur and Oin were finally back with them? The woman stepped towards Thorin's direction.

"Thorin they just got here! Surely the search can wait until they've at least had something to eat and had rest." Maura growled. The king glared at her for the longest time, he couldn't keep waiting around like this for the arkenstone to show up. He had to find it, couldn't she see he was doing all this for her?

"Fine. We'll begin tomorrow." Thorin declared, before storming out of the feasting room. Maura looked at the ground shaking her head. She couldn't deny it anymore. What she feared was already beginning to happen: her Dwarf was slowly being taken away from her.


	39. Last Moment Of Hope

Maura wasn't sure why she didn't follow after Thorin that afternoon. Part of her wished she had, instead of sitting against the back stone wall of the feasting room feeling helpless on what to do. The healer could still picture that glare that was on his face when she argued for the search to begin later. He almost looked as if he wanted to stride right over to her and hit her for disobeying a command of his.

The others began to vacate the room, not much in a celebrating mood as they were minutes ago before their King stormed in. The young woman let out a deep sigh as she stared at the ground when she heard heavy boots approach. Maura looked up and smiled when she saw Fili and Kili, but it fell just as quickly.

"Maura. Are you alright?" Fili asked. The healer could hear the concern in his voice as she looked back up at him.

"I'm just...worried about Thorin. He's had a lot on his mind lately." She admitted as she cleared the tears from her eyes that had managed to escape and the two boys came and sat beside her.

"Do you care about our uncle?" Kili asked, curiously, his lips slowly curling into a smile. Hoping it were true.

"Yes. I do. I care about your uncle a lot. He makes me happy. Happier then I have been in years." Maura told them as a smile began to form on her face.

"So uncle finally told you that he loves you." Kili chirped.

"We thought Thorin would never confess his feelings. He kept denying everything for so long." Fili revealed with a slight chuckle.

"Well, he wasn't the only one who had a hard time confessing they're feelings, and he still admitted it first." Maura stated, cocking an eyebrow as she smirked.

"Does this mean we can finally call you our auntie?" Kili grinned.

"You boys are welcome to call me auntie whenever you like." She declared letting out a giggle as both brothers hugged her tightly. Maura could feel the happy tears coming down her face as Fili and Kili both held her hands in theirs.

Three of them continued to talk. Kili explained to her how his wound had miraculously been healed by the Elf, Tauriel and how they had escaped with Bard's daughters, and that others had managed to get away without burning alive. Maura then wondered what the survivors were going to do now? And where will they all go? Fili then told her that they would be looking after the injured and gathering what supplies the could find before they got moving again.

The healer felt terrible at this point. Those people were hurt because of them. They needed their help - her help. Maura could only guess they'd be making their way to the mountain soon. Where else were they going to go? The woman's only hope was that when the time came the King would keep his word he had given to the people that night.

Maura enjoyed spending the rest of the day with the brothers. She missed their smiles so much. The healer began asking questions about their mother and what she was like. Fili and Kili were more then happy to tell stories of their mother to the healer. It was then, Maura learned that Thorin had a younger brother that had died in the battle of Moria with his grand-father. Thorin understood more about loss then she imagined. She then began asking why their uncle had never married. Maura was sure many woman would have gladly taken him as their husband. He was handsome, brave, caring(when you really got to know him), protective, and her favorite thing of all was his eyes. They were mysterious to her, full of pain and torture and yet they were so full of love when he looked at her it was as if he was staring into her very soul.

Fili and Kili both teased that women were scared of their uncle because how stubborn he is and not to mention always wore a glare on his face. Maura couldn't help but laugh at that, it was true what they said, but she didn't believe that was the reason. Thorin wasn't so scary to her, he just had a hard time letting people see him in a more vulnerable state.

Fili then stated that he never felt any connection with the woman he met in his time. Even their mother tried to set him up with a bunch of woman to choose from but none ever interested him. Hearing all this, Maura wondered what made her more special in his eyes, then these other woman?

More days went by. The healer barely saw Thorin at all throughout the day. He continued to keep himself confined in his treasure horde, searching many hours with his men for the stone and at the end of everyday they came up empty handed. Maura still refused to go down to that room, she wanted nothing to do with that place. The woman trapped herself in the healing chambers most days. Trying to think of the best way to approach her Dwarf without making him angrier then he already was because he still couldn't locate the Arkenstone.

The healer was reading when she suddenly tossed the book careless onto the table. What was she doing? She shouldn't be just sitting here, hiding behind her books. Thorin needed her. Now more then ever. Maura got up and stormed out of the chambers and made haste down the long corridor to the treasure room. The healer stopped at the entrance to the hoard and saw her companions hard a work, searching. But where was Thorin?

"Any sign of it!?" Thorin yelled from a landing above her. The healer looked up and saw the Dwarf wasn't even helping, he was making them work, while he paced above.

"Nothing!" Dwalin shouted back, his voice echoed off the stone walls. Maura could hear the exhausting in the warriors voice. How long had Thorin been making them search for? The healer began to walk up the staircase that led up to the platform, as Thorin walked to the other side to see if the rest of his men made any progress.

"There's nothing her either!" Ori answered from where he was searching amongst the gold.

"Keep searching!" Thorin ordered.

That jewel could be anywhere," Gloin grunted, as he continued to toss aside gems and goblets that were in his way.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it."

Maura watched from behind the king, seeing the others beginning to stop what they were doing. They were sore and tired. " You heard him, keep searching!" Dwalin barked.

"All of you! No one rests until it's found!" The healer walked up behind the King and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her sudden touch startled him and he whirled around as the healer let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you."

"Maura what are you doing down here?" Thorin asked bluntly. He glanced at his men down below before turning to the healer, wondering how long she had been standing there.

"I came to find you and see how you were doing." Maura stated, looking into his eyes. Thorin turned away from her and walked back over to stone rails staring at the gold.

"Maura, if you haven't noticed, I'm busy right now." Thorin muttered, as he pressed his fingers to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to sort out the voices in his head.

"Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?" Maura asked, placing her arm around his shoulder and turning him away from the rail.

"I'm doing this for them. Can't any of them see I'm doing this for them." Thorin hissed to himself, still refusing to look into the woman's eyes.

"Thorin, please look at me. Tell me what's going on?" She pleaded to him, cupping his face in her hands. The Dwarf finally looked at her, sensing the worry in her voice and that's when his whole demeanor suddenly changed. The king caressed her cheek, he felt as if he hadn't seen her days and then next thing she knew, she was being pulled into his arms.

"Maura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you like that. I don't know what came over me." The king began babbling when Maura pulled out of his embrace and placed a finger to his lips to hush him.

"Thorin. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I know how important finding the Arkenstone is to you. And I know how much pressure your under right now."

The Dwarf shook his head. "That's no excuse. Your just as important to me as that stone." Thorin declared, looking down at her. He lifted his fingers to caress her cheeks as a small smile began to beam on her face and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. As their kiss deepened he wrapped an arm around her lower back pulling her against him and she clutch his form. The king rested his forehead against the healers, as they took a moment to catch their breath. "Forgive me." He whispered.

Maura buried her face against his chest, filling herself with his scent, her eyes closed as a smile came upon her face. " Just don't hurt me okay." she murmured. Thorin held her close to him, stroking the back of her hair, as his eyes never left the shiny objects before him.


	40. The Sickness Deepens

Maura wasn't sure how much longer she could take of this. Thorin was practically imprisoning himself in his grandfathers treasure hoard, exhausting not only himself but his men as well. He was determined to find the Arkenstone, regardless the state his company was in. The Dwarf didn't see any other choice to ensure his authority as rightful king of his people.

The healer would often find Thorin shouting at Balin and Dwalin, blaming them for not working harder to find the kings jewel. He was no longer treating any of them like his brothers and friends as he once did before they got here, he was treating them all like they were beneath him. Maura couldn't bare to watch him become this person and would often find herself stepping in between him and the Dwarf he was accusing of such appalling things. Half the time she was terrified that Thorin would get just as angry with her and strike her down or worse, but in the end she always seemed to calm him down and bring the Dwarf she new back, but it never seemed to last.

The half-breed never noticed before, just how much of toll it was taking on her. She was at the point she could barely keep her eyes open. When she could bring Thorin back, she found it wasn't completely him. All he would talk about was gold. _His gold._ His gold and how it was going to save them and that she would never have to worry about becoming poor when she was with him. Maura had never been one for gold or trinkets, it was not appealing to her as it was for her kin. Her values were something others thought of so little.

The days continued to pass by slowly. Maura spent most of her time in the healing chambers, wishing she knew what to do. She could see now that the Dwarf she had fallen in love with was gone and he wasn't coming back. She began to wonder if they found the Arkenstone, would Thorin return to his normal self? Or if they found it would it make him only that much more crazier with his madness until it destroyed him? Maura could no longer hold back the tears that came rolling down her face as these horrid visions plagued her mind. Her Dwarf had become corrupted by the very thing that she swore she never let happen to him.

The Hobbit had been growing worried for his aunt. He would often have to go searching for her when she wouldn't appear at meal times and found her in the healing chambers passed out in her book and looking like she had been crying for hours. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Bilbo that the leader had grown quite a fondness for the healer, just as his Aunt Maura had grown just as close to him. She seemed more happy then she ever had in the years he knew her, until now. The young hobbit felt lost at this point. He'd seen how Thorin treated everyone, he was already going mad just to find the stone. He couldn't help but feel worried what should happen once he discovered the Arkenstone? What would happen to his aunt, if she should try to step between the king to calm him down the next time? Would he hurt her without hesitation? Or worse? Not wanting to disturb Maura from the rest she was clearly in need of. He quietly left the chambers.

It was the next morning. Maura stirred, slowly opening her eyes and glanced around to see she was still in the healing chambers with her book still opened up at the last page she was reading before she had passed out. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stumbled towards the door and headed down the long corridor. The woman was going in the direction of the treasure room when she heard voices coming from the throne room.

Thorin stood by the throne, staring at the place that the Arkenstone once sat, just above the throne. Maura slowly came walking down the hall and saw Bilbo standing beside him on the other side of the throne and what surprised her most of all was to see Balin, and Dwalin at the bottom of the steps. "It is here in these halls, I know it!" The King growled lowly.

"We have searched and searched." Dwalin pressed. They were beyond exhausted at this point. They had been continuing this countless search for weeks and still no sign of it.

Not well enough." The king hissed, still refusing to turn around and look either of his men in the eyes.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Maura couldn't recall if she had ever heard this strong warrior Dwarf speak so sincerely as he was right now. He was loyal to Thorin to a fold, even when he wasn't in his right mind.

"And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin snapped without hesitation, causing the healer to let out the startled breath she had been holding in. Both Balin and Dwalin shared a look of hurt, and defeat at this sudden outburst from their King.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin challenged. Thorin finally turned around and looked at his friend who dared to question him as Maura came up beside the two brothers and Thorin began to descend down the steps from the throne. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people," he stated.

"It is the King's Jewel." Thorin sneered. "AM I NOT THE KING!" He roared, his voice echoed in the immense space and high-rise ceilings. Uncomfortable silence filled the area. None dared to speak. Maura could hardly meet Thorin's intense eyes that were filled with rage. "Maura." The healer looked up at the Dwarf, his face was tense, with no emotion at all. "Come up here." He ordered. The healer looked at Balin and Dwalin, nervously only to see Balin give her a look of _'just do as he says.'_ The healer climbed up the stairs only to feel Thorin grab her by the arm tighter then usual. " Know this: If anyone should find it, and withhold it from me, I will be avenged," he hissed.

Without another word, Thorin exited down the corridor behind the stone chair, pulling the woman along with him. The king hadn't said a word as he continued to stride down the hall. "Thorin stop." The healer told him. The Dwarf didn't listen and the woman began to struggle with him. " Thorin stop. Let me go!" she shouted this time. The two of them came to a halt and Maura yanked her arm out of Thorin's grip. "Thorin, what is wrong with you? Balin and Dwalin didn't deserve to be spoken to like that!"

"I don't trust them! None of them. One of them has it. I know it." Thorin growled at her.

"How can you even think that? Thorin, every one of those Dwarves are loyal to you. None of them would dare take the stone from you! This is not you at all!" She snapped and the next thing she knew Thorin grabbed both her arms and a gasp escaped her lips as he was inches from her face.

"Who's side are you on?" He snarled at her.

"Thorin, please let go of me." She calmly asked.

"Do not question me again. Or it will be the last thing you do." He warned and he shoved her to the side, causing her to stumble in the process and he continued down the hall. Maura was breathing heavily, as she watched him disappear. There was nothing left of the Thorin she knew, he was too far gone. The healer started to feel herself tremble as she slowly back up until she felt the stone wall and she slid to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees to muffle the soft whimpers.


	41. The Dragon Slayer

It was the fourth restless night Maura had in a row since Thorin's outburst in the throne room and his threatening warning he gave her if she should ever question him again. She couldn't understand how Thorin, could think one of them had taken the stone for himself. The healer continued to watch her companions exhaust themselves even more trying to find the Arkenstone to help ease the mind of their king.

The healer reluctantly walked down to the treasure room, attempting yet again to talk some sense into her Dwarf and try to convince him that everything he was doing was unnecessary. He was driving his men to the point they could barely stand on their own legs. If she didn't do something soon, she feared her friends weren't going to last much longer. Once Maura walked onto the balcony that had an entire view of the treasure hoard. There, they all were. Her Dwarves working as hard as they could trying to find that bloody stone. Her face fell into a frown. She hated seeing them like this. She couldn't even begin to remember when any of them had gotten a decent rest. Maura spotted Fili and Kili searching in the farthest corner of the room. Those poor boys, they would do anything for their uncle. The woman did another quick scan and furrowed her brows when she couldn't find Thorin anywhere or Bilbo...or Dwalin for that matter.

Maura left the treasure room and wandered down the hall. She wasn't really sure where to start her search for the king but she didn't have to look long when she heard his voice echoing off the walls down the hall. "To the gate! Now!" The half-breed soon heard heavy steps coming down the hall behind her and Thorin walked right passed her without even saying a word. The others weren't far behind.

"What's going on?" Maura asked when she saw Dwalin.

"Survivors from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them." Maura didn't say anything, but wondered what Thorin was planning on doing now. Would he honor his promise that he made to them?

The company gathered in the great hall. The king was eyeing up the giant hole the dragon had created when he crashed through the wall. Once he had received this ill news, he immediately thought of his gold. Those sniveling fishermen would be crawling up his doorstep, wanting their part of what they were owed. He couldn't allow that to happen. This was his gold and no one was going to take it from him. The king then knew what needed to be done. The Dwarf whirled around to look at his men. " I want this entrance sealed at once!" Thorin Barked. A glare began to form across his face when his company hadn't budged. They were beyond tired and wondered why this couldn't wait till tomorrow, when they were all well rested. "NOW!" He snapped. Without another word the Dwarves, Bilbo and Maura got straight to work, wishing not to upset the king any further.

The healer walked over to a decent size chunk of stone and began her attempt to move it, which was incredibly difficult for her. Even though she was half Dwarf, her figure was quite small, when Dwarven women were slightly more butch. Balin glanced over to see the young woman struggling to push the stone to get to roll over towards the entrance. " Lass, their is no need for you to do this. You could get hurt." Balin stated, giving her a tired smile. "Best you get some rest," he added.

"But what about all of you? It's not fair. All of you need your rest as well." She argued.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine Maura." The elder Dwarf said, giving her a weary look.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again." The king ordered. Kili suddenly dropped the end of the wheelbarrow he was holding, causing Bilbo to stop.

"The people of Laketown have nothing! They came to us in need! They have lost everything!" Kili pressed. Thorin slowly turned to face his youngest nephew and glared.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough of their hardship." Thorin growled, before turning to look upon the ruin city, seeing numerous fires lit by the survivors. " Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for."

Maura gaped at Thorin in disbelief. _Was he really saying all this? Did he really not care at all, the suffering these poor people went through. He of all people should be able to relate to what they been through. He lost his home once to the very beast that took there's._ Thorin's gaze only darkened, he had to protect his home, his treasure.

"More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!" He ordered, tossing stone after stone at Nori. Having to dodge a few, Thorin wouldn't give the Dwarf the chance to place one down before the next one came flying at him. Thorin then left, leaving his men to build the wall. Maura just stared as Thorin disappeared down the hall. _Why was he doing this?_ The healer followed after her Dwarf. She was going to get through to him one way or another.

"Thorin..." She called. The king didn't stop and she used more force this time. " THORIN! STOP!" The Dwarf stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring at the woman and she started walking towards him. "Thorin have you lost your mind! The people of Laketown need us now more then ever. They need shelter, food. Their wounded are going to need looking after. You owe them a share of the treasure!" She snapped.

"I don't owe them anything!" Thoring growled, coming closer.

"Thorin, have you forgotten what you promised them that night in Laketown, when they agreed to help us if we succeeded and we have. The mountain is yours once again. You have more then enough gold to spare. You wouldn't even notice a difference! Can you not see what this place is doing to y-" Thorin's blood was fuming as Maura wouldn't back down. He had come so close to her without her realizing it and he wasn't going to listen to anymore of this nonsense. He was the king and he wasn't about to let this half-breed tell him what he should and should not do with _his gold_. Maura gasped when Thorin had clamped his hand around her throat, and began to choke her and he backed her into a wall. Her instant reaction was trying to pry the Dwarf's hand off her throat. "No, Thorin-"

" I told you. I will not have my decisions questioned! Not by anyone, and certainly not by you." He growled lowly at her, his eyes only growing darker as he stared into fearful ones.

"Thorin..." Maura could feel her vision going blurry on her quickly as Thorin's grip only crushed her lungs more and her hand that was trying to pull Thorin's hand away from her throat went slack and she collapsed to the ground. The Dwarf looked down at the still woman on the stone ground and turned away to continue on his destination. He didn't get more then five steps before he stopped and turned around and look at the half-breed still lying on the ground, when a voice inside his head told him to keep going and he left.

The woman woke up the next morning, having to blink a few times before her vision had completely returned to her and she narrowed her eyes in confusion when she saw Fili and Kili on either side of her, looking at her with concern.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around confused and even more so when she realized she was on a makeshift bed.

" Auntie. Are you alright? We found you passed out in the hall." Kili sighed, still clutching her hand. Remember when he and Fili had found her and they tried shaking her to wake up.

"Do you remember anything?" Fili asked her. Maura slowly sat up. Her fingers just scratching at the base of her neck when she froze. She remember talking with Thorin and then he started choking her.

"Maura? Are you alright?" Kili questioned, his voice filled with worry, as both brother looked at her with unsure eyes.

"Umm, It must of been my exhaustion...I guess it finally took it's toll and collapsed when I was on my way to go find somewhere to rest." She lied, unable to hide the hesitation in her voice. The brother found this a bit odd but knew it was possible, knowing she hadn't been sleeping to begin with in the last few days. " I didn't mean to scare you both. I'm fine. I promise." she insisted forcing a smile to come on her face that refused to reach her eyes.

Fili and Kili both nodded finally and helped her off the bed. The healer wanted to be alone. She never imagined Thorin would go this far as he did. _Was he trying to kill her? Was this the vision Lord Elrond was trying to warn her about?_ Maura rubbed her neck, it still hurt from how tight Thorin had gripped her neck. She had never felt more scared of him then she did last night. And even worse the King now had them imprisoned in this mountain, because he was so concerned with someone stealing his precious gold. The woman then went to go see how the Dwarves and Bilbo had made out on the gate. But when she got there, she saw her companions all gathered near the wall, where a hole, just small enough to see through to the other side.

"I am listening." Thorin said. Maura narrowed her eyes, wondering who the Dwarf was speaking to. Whoever it was, was not important enough for Thorin to at least make eye contact with.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." The voice on the other side of the wall suggested. Maura knew that voice. It was Bard.

Thorin shook his head at this. " I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." He retorted.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard countered. Maura widen her eyes. What was wrong with her Dwarf? Was he that far gone he would go back on his own promises?

"And your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you that our cause is just? My people offered you help, and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard hissed.

"When did the Men of Laketown come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?" Thorin harshly challenged.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard shouted in frustrations. No longer wanting to listen to the stubborn words of this Dwarf.

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer, why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Bard said calmly, his last attempted effort to reason with the Dwarf King.

Thorin pulled away from the hole, his back pressed against the stone. It was then he noticed the unsettling glares of his company as they waited for the leader to give his answer. Maura was fighting so hard to keep the tears that were trying to force their way out. His madness had convinced him he owed nothing to those miserable Lakemen.

"Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!" Bard smacked the stone out of anger before storming back to his mount. Maura drifted to the ground in disappointment as they all climbed up to the battlement to watch Bard riding away, back to Dale.

"What are you doing? You can't go to war." Bilbo questioned, standing below the rest of them.

"This does not concern you," Thorin informed. To Maura's surprise the Hobbit scoffed at that nonsense and she hoped Thorin wouldn't dare try to hurt him for standing up to him.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered."

The healer couldn't disagree with that statement as she eyed the rows of Elves that she recognized to be Thranduil's army, guarding the ruin city.

"Not for much longer." Thorin smugly replied. Causing the Hobbit to look at him puzzled.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves." Thorin smirked before making his descend down the stairs only to stop and turn to face his company once more. " We have reclaimed Erebor. Now, we defend it." The king continued on his way as Maura looked at Balin, wondering what they were going to do. Had Thorin brought war upon them? Balin shook his head, looking away from her hopelessly.

The rest of the day dragged on. Thorin had once again disappeared to who knows where. Maura couldn't even begin to fathom where to start with Thorin. She wouldn't dare try to approach him again. She never thought she would have to fear for her own safety from someone she loved. Fili and Kili wouldn't dare let her out of their sights. After what happened the night before, they didn't want to risk something similar to happen again.

Maura couldn't even attempt to eat her food that had been served to her. She even felt bad when Bombur tried to convince her she need to eat something and she ended up snapping at the poor Dwarf, because of her own frustrations and instantly regretted it.

Later on that night, after everyone was a sleep in the great hall, Thorin had come wandering through carrying a torch. Seeing his men were sound asleep. Which is what they needed. They needed their strength if war was going to ensue upon them. The king was headed for the battlement when he caught sight of his nephews and the healer sleeping in between them. Both Fili and Kili each had an arm looped around hers. The brothers didn't want to leave the woman out of their sights. They both felt protective of her and loved her dearly. Maura's head was resting against Fili's shoulder, shivering ever so often and The king noticed. Thorin just stared at her, he had no recollection of the events from the night before and he removed his fur coat and cover all three of them. However, before leaving he crouched down to her level and whispered softly to her. " I'm doing this all for you." He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the night


	42. Thoughts Of Doubt

The Dwarves were up at dawn, heading to the armory to prepare for battle. Maura instantly went to the healing chambers to be alone, before the company was even awake. She couldn't even think of looking Thorin in the eyes if she were to run into him. The healer had found a dusty old mirror and removed her hair away from both sides of her neck and saw the bruising already forming and she instantly covered it back up so the others wouldn't see it.

Maura sat at the table, staring at the cracks in the wood. She was beginning to wish they had never opened the door. That Erebor wasn't reclaimed. If this was the outcome for everything they had been through to get here. The healer squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a shuddered breath. Maura never imagined she would ever let this thought enter her mind, but it did. After what he did to her, what he was still doing. He was beyond reason. And now he might have just started a war with these Lakemen, who had an army of Elves at their disposal. She wished her and Thorin had never met. That the Wizard had never showed up on Bilbo's doorstep with this quest to help a company of Dwarves. But then again, the Hobbit had declined the request the first time, but she pushed him into seeing what a great opportunity it was to help others who needed it. The healer knew well enough, the Thorin she knew would have never done these terrible things; especially the things he had done to her. Which had her wondering what Thorin she was speaking to when he had confessed what he felt for her. Was it the Dwarf she knew and fell in-love with or was it the sickness just toying with her already fragile heart?

The healer hadn't even felt the stream of tears coming down both her cheeks. Despite everything, she missed her Dwarf dearly. How he held her close to him, feeling safe in his arms. Seeing that brooding face of his reveal that handsome smile he refused to show more often. The way his eyes looked at her with such protectiveness. But he allowed himself to be blinded by his greed and madness. Destroying everything good about him.

The woman was so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard anyone opening the door of the healing chambers and walked in. "Aunt Maura?"

The woman muffled the sniffles that had escaped and looked up to see Bilbo and gave him a small smile. "Bilbo what are you doing over here?" She asked, noticing that he appeared a bit different. Underneath his coat he appeared to be wearing some sort of metal shirt. _Was Thorin expecting Bilbo to join in the war, if it came down to it?_

"I came looking for you. You weren't in the great hall this morning when we woke up." The healer could hear the deep concern in the Hobbit's words and wasn't even sure what to say to him.

"Umm, I just needed to be..alone." Maura mumbled. Bilbo caught the hesitation in her voice and he was beginning to think it had something to with the redness, surrounding her eyes and the purplish coloring that had appeared around her throat and the healer noticed the Hobbit had seen it. Maura instantly re-positioned her hair to hide it better.

"Did he hurt you?" The woman didn't respond and she couldn't even prevent the tears from coming out." Maura? Did Thorin do this to you?"

"H-he, didn't mean to do it. I should have listened to Balin. He told me not to push Thorin when he's like this, and I didn't listen. I just couldn't watch him turn into this person. This isn't him."

"Aunt Maura, you should leave this mountain now. Your not safe here."

"You think I should leave, when my friends and you could possibly die?" She questioned.

"Were out numbered. Those fishermen have an army of Elves to back them up. Theirs only 15 of us." Bilbo pressed. " And Thorin has already hurt you once. What if he does something even worse."

"Bilbo...I'm staying. I can't abandon Thorin, not now. I know what he did to me, it terrified me...it still does. But he's going to need me more then ever, even if he can't see it right now. And I'm not going to abandon our friends or leave you here alone for that matter. It doesn't matter if I die, as long as I know your safe."

The Hobbit had been silent for the longest time, sitting beside his aunt. A plan had been forming in his mind. All Thorin wanted was the stone, more then anything. He was starting to think about giving the stone to Bard and he could give it back to the King, in exchange for what they were owed. It seemed to be the only best option there would be no need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves. But would Thorin really buy back what was rightfully his? Bilbo knew he had to at least try.

Bilbo got up abruptly from the table and Maura narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Bilbo, where are you going?"

"I have something I need to take care of."

"Bilbo, what are you going to do?" Maura asked hesitantly. She knew what the King was capable of when someone questioned or did something against his orders and she was worried the Hobbit was going to do something that could get him hurt or worse.

"It's safer if you don't know, Maura. If things go wrong, I don't want Thorin to have a reason to hurt you." The Hobbit told her. Maura shook her head. She didn't like the sound of this at all.

"No. Bilbo, what ever you're thinking of doing. Please don't do it. I couldn't bare if Thorin hurt you. Promise me, you won't leave this mountain tonight."

"Maura it's our one and only chance for Thorin to return back to himself. I have to do this." Maura pulled the Hobbit into her arms, holding him close.

"Promise me, you'll be safe." She whispered. "Promise me." The healer repeated.

"I promise. I'll see you in the morning Maura. Everything will work out fine in the end. You'll see."

Bilbo left the healing chambers. Maura glanced out the wide window in the chambers. It was dark out and she could see from the light of the moon that it was snowing. The healer swallowed the pit inside her, hoping the Hobbit knew what he was doing and that Thorin would come back to her, before everything was lost for good.


	43. Thief In The Night

Once Bilbo had disappeared from the healing chambers, Maura had ventured down towards the armory, only to see her companions clad in shiny, heavy armor. Their swords and axes were nice and sharp. They were ready for battle.

Maura was about to return to the chambers, it pained her to see that this was what it had come down to. Thorin would have blood shed before giving up an ounce of gold. The healer had almost got away before anyone had notice her appearance but she was not quick enough.

"Maura." Thorin's deep voice called. The young woman had stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to look the king in the eyes. She couldn't deny that she felt herself tremble when the Dwarf started to come towards her, and she took a step back from him. _What was he going to do to her now?_ "Maura what are you doing down here? This is no place for a woman." He stated sternly.

"Thorin you don't have to do this. There has to be another way to reason with the Lakemen and Elves." Maura pleaded.

"Their is no reasoning with these men. They are after the gold. And I won't let them take what is ours." He declared in a cold tone. The half-breed couldn't help but look at him in horror. _Her Dwarf really was too far gone_. She looked at the ground in defeat. _Was Bilbo right? Should she leave while she still could?_ " I don't want you on the battlement with us when we face the Elves and that vile Lakemen, Bard. This will probably end with blood spent. I will not let them take what is mine." Maura still hadn't looked up at him and she suddenly felt herself being tugged towards him and felt his lips against her forehead. " I won't let them take you from me." He whispered stroking her hair and he walked passed her down the corridor. Maura let the shaky breath she had been holding in, out. His words sent chills through her body. _Was he indicating that he now owned her? And why would he suspect someone taking her from him? The only person taking her away from him, was himself._

It was the next morning. Maura had awoken in the healing chambers to see she was alone. The healer half expected to at-least see Bilbo back in the room to tell her how things went last night. She started to have bad thoughts that something might have happened to him. _What if he had been caught? Or worse?_

The door closed behind the woman as she made her towards the front gate. As she got closer she could hear the thunderous marching outside the mountain. The healer started ascending up the steps where she saw the Dwarves and to her relief Bilbo, all gazing over the wall at the audience that had gathered. Maura had just climbed up the last step when Thorin all of a sudden released an arrow.

Maura let out a gasp as Thorin drew his bow for a second time. "I will put the next one between your eyes!" He shouted in warning. His men cheering right beside him, yelling threats in Khuzdul. Maura came up beside Balin, and appeared over the edge to see the Elven King, Thranduil and Bard with a huge army of Elves behind them.

In a matter of seconds the Elves drew their bows and aimed them at the company. All ducking behind the battlements for protection. Balin yanked the healer down from the danger. The only one that hadn't moved was...Thorin. The Dwarf was too proud to back down that easily. That part of Thorin always terrified Maura a little.

"We have come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered, and accepted." The sound of Thranduil's voice came from below.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" The Dwarf King spat.

"We have this." Bard stated, pulling something out from the inside of his coat. The woman watched as Thorin slowly, lowered his bow. It had to be something of great importance's for the Dwarf to just lower his defenses.

"They have the Arkenstone." Kili murmured in shock, causing the healer to widen her eyes in horror. She never want to think it was true, but she couldn't deny it. Has Bilbo had the stone this entire time? _Was this what he was doing last night when he left the healing chambers to do whatever it was he couldn't tell her?_ "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it, along with our good will. But first, he must honor his word." The Lakeman hissed, placing the stone back safely out of sight. Thorin's blood was fuming. It wasn't possible. How did he get in without anyone seeing him? He built the wall. His men were on guard, they're was absolutely no way Bard could enter the mountain without someone seeing him.

The Dwarf king shook his head. " They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse...a filthy lie." He growled lowly. "The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"

"I-its no trick." Bilbo began, coming from behind some of the Dwarves. "The stone is real...I gave it to them." The company looked at there burglar in shock. The healer instantly looked in Thorin's direction, he was shocked the most. He thought one of his men took it and it turned out to be Hobbit, that he trust.

"You?"

"I took it as my fifteenth share." The Hobbit admitted.

"You would dare steal from me?" Thorin hissed quietly, clearly feeling betrayed.

"Steal from you? No, I might be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing too let it stand against my claim." Bilbo said.

Thorin scoffed at that. "Against your claim? Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" The Dwarf spat, tossing his bow to the ground and that's when Maura ran in between the two of them, shoving Bilbo behind her, not letting the leader come any closer. Thorin came to a stop and looked at her in almost disgust that she would defend this thief.

" Out of the way Maura." Thorin ordered.

"No. I won't let you hurt him." She retorted.

"He betrayed me! You dare protect a thief in my mountain!" He bellowed.

"He didn't do it to betray you Thorin! He did it to stop you from turning into the very person you are becoming!" Maura snapped, her eyes never leaving the kings as he continued to stare at her with a blank expression. "The Thorin I knew and fell in-love with, would have never done the things he has done!"

The woman could hear the shocked murmurs coming from her companions. Clearly, some never even noticed the affection that had grown between there leader and healer on this quest, but Maura felt no shame in her feelings or that fact that the others now knew how she truly felt. " Thorin, please. I am begging you to see reason here. You are better then this."

The leader's eyes drifted to the stone floor. His brows furrowed as the half-breeds words repeated in his mind. Maura watched the Dwarf king, he seemed to be trying to sort the numerous voices in his mind. Bilbo stepped out from behind his aunt.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to. But-" Bilbo explained.

"But what, thief?" Thorin sneered.

"You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag-End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo shouted, causing the Dwarf king to narrow his eyes at the Hobbit.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" Thorin growled, his eyes flaring with anger. "Throw him from the rampart!" He roared. Maura widened her eyes in horror at the kings request. The others had yet to move as none would obey there leader's recent order. The Dwarf glanced around at his men and suddenly grabbed Fili by the arm. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Thorin thundered, but the blonde Dwarf prince only yanked himself out of his uncles grip. "Fine. I'll do it myself!"

Thorin yanked Maura by the arm, tossing her behind him and she fell right into Fili and grabbed Bilbo by his clothing and began dragging him towards the wall. "CURSE YOU! CURSED BE THE WIZARD THAT FORCED YOU ON THIS COMPANY!" Marua screamed at the Dwarf King and attempted to pull Thorin away from Bilbo only to be held back by Balin. The others tried to pry Thorin's hands off of the frightened Hobbit, who was now on his back, his head hanging over the edge.

"THORIN STOP THIS!" The Dwarf king was about to shove Bilbo over the edge until he heard the sound of her voice and turned and looked at her. He saw the pure terror in her eyes at what he had become, but his attention was quickly drawn to something else when a familiar voice roared down below.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR...the please, don't damage him. Return him to me!" Gandalf shouted, coming through the army of Elves. Thorin's grip on the Hobbit's clothing slowly loosened, and he and the Wizard stared at one another. " You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain!"

Bilbo slid to the ground, gasping for air, when Bofur pulled him away from the leader. " Go Bilbo." Bofur insisted.

"But Maura-" Bilbo whispered.

"We won't let anything happen to her." The Dwarf with the ragged hat assured. " Now go. Go." Bofur gently pushed the Hobbit towards the rope he had used the night before and Bilbo began to climb down the wall.

"Never again will I have dealings with Wizards! Or Shire rats!" Thorin shouted at the old man that now stood just in front of Thranduil and Bard.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard asked. Maura looked over at Thorin through her tear-filled eyes and he started to pace, his eyes constantly looking out to the side of the mountain, as if he was waiting for something or someone to show up.

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?" Thorin challenged.

The Elf king turned to Bard. " Keep the stone. Sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it." he taunted.

"I WILL KILL YOU! UPON MY OATH, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Your oath means nothing!" Thranduil retorted. "I've heard enough." Nothing more was said and the army of Elves once again had there arrows aimed at the company. Gandalf stepped forward, attempting one last time to reason with the Dwarf king.

"Thorin! Lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death." The wizard warned.

"Sire," Balin said. " we cannot win this fight." Thorin wouldn't make eye contact with any one of his men as his mind weighed heavy.

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace, or war?" Bard questioned. The area was filled with utter silence as everyone waited for Thorin to make his final decision. Suddenly a raven flew over to the battlements and landed next to the king. Thorin glanced to the mountain side

"I will have war." he hissed lowly.

In a matter of seconds an army had appeared at the top of the hill. It was an army of Dwarves.

"Who are they?" Maura asked Balin quietly.

"Ironfoot." The elder Dwarf answered, his face lighting up at the sight of his kin as the rest of them cheered.

"Hey! Thorin!" The leader of the army shouted. Seeing the confusion on the healers face and Balin filled in the blanks .

"It is Dain, he is Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin." Balin told her.

"Are they alike?" She asked, wondering if they were going to have even more of a problem on there hands.

"Thorin has always been the more reasonable of the two." Balin stated, giving her a look.

Dain came to a stop on a rocky overlook to address the army of Elves and men.

"Good morning! How are we all?" Dain greeted. " I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't minf giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider...JUST SODDING OFF? ALL OF YOU! RIGHT NOW!"

"Stand fast!" Bard told his men.

"Come now, Lord Dain!" The Wizard called, bowing to the Dwarf lord.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" he informed, and the Wizard approached the Dwarf.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down."

Maura could help but think the Wizard could have shared that information with them all sooner. Though she doubted that would have hardly changed Thorin's mind.

"I will not stand down before any Elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain sneered, pointing his weapon right at the blonde Elf king. " He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin...I'LL SPLIT HIS PRETTY HEAD OPEN! SEE IF HE'S STILL SMIRKING THEN!

Not wanting to continue this any further. Dain nudged his pig, and rode back towards his army.

"Dain! Wait!" Gandalf yelled.

"Let them advance! See how far they get." The Elf King taunted.

"Ya think I give a dead dog for your threats, ya pointy-eared princess?" Dain snapped back. "Ya hear that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" One of the Dwarf's shouted something in their native language and Thranduil's army started moving closer. " Send in the goats!"

Maura watched as dozens of goats being ridden by Dwarves come charging towards the Elven army. The Elf king then shouted something in Elvish, the healer realizing it was a command and saw the archers aiming their arrows right at the oncoming Dwarves.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" The Wizard yelled. The woman couldn't understand this as she listened to her companions around her continue to cheer on their kin. Was this really what they wanted? Had they not heard Gandalf's warning that an army of Orcs were on their way here. Right now?

To the half-breeds horror, Thranduil's archers sent their arrows flying through the air. When from way behind the Dwarf army they sent their own arrows that spin, destroying the Elves arrows like they were twigs and crashing right into them.

This caused the healer to scream as the impact killed over a dozen of Elves. " Hey! How do you like that, you old twirly-whirlies? Ya buggers!" Dain shouted to them. The same events replied as more Elves were killed, staining the land with Elf blood. The woman had to muffle her next scream, watching the two races beginning to slaughter each other. This was the last thing that needed to happen right now.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound in the distance, like it was an earthquake. The Elves and Dwarves were no longer fighting one another The sound grew closer and closer when something came bursting through the earth. From what Maura could tell it looked to be at least three giant worms, leaving enormous holes in the ground. Followed by a piercing horn blowing, and hundreds of Orcs came charging out of them.

Dain called to his men, getting them ready to fight this new threat. " The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!" The Dwarven army went charging towards the Orcs with their shields at the ready. However what happened next shocked the healer. The Elves were not moving? The Dwarves had put aside their differences to fight a common enemy, why couldn't the Elves? Maura could feel her heart pounding faster and faster as the Orcs got closer. These Dwarves were outnumbered by a long shot. They weren't going to win this fight without help.

The half-breed closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to watch more blood being shed, when she peeked one eye open and saw the Elves climbing over the heads of the Dwarves and the two races began taking out the oncoming Orcs.

However, more beast, such as trolls were emerging from the tunnels those giant worm beast had created. These huge creatures were quickly eliminating the Dwarves many war machines and any Dwarves that got in the way.

"I'm going over the wall. Who's coming with me?" Fili asked. The others shouted their agreements, they were going to leave their kin to fight alone. This reached the king's ears and he wasn't about to jump into a fight he knew he couldn't win and who would protect his gold?

"Come on! Let's go!" Dwalin shouted.

"Stand down." Thorin ordered as he began the descend down the steps.

"What?" Some of them gasped in disbelief at their leader.

"Are we to do nothing!?" Fili challenged.

"Thorin, you can't do thi-" Maura tried.

" I said, stand down!" He shouted even harsher. Maura turned away from the Dwarf, and looked over the battlements. Bilbo was out there. She knew none of the Dwarves would ever disobey their king, but Thorin wasn't her king and the thought not knowing if the Hobbit was still alive once the chaos broke out, was already eating her up inside. And she was fighting a decision inside her as she glanced behind her to see Thorin making hast down the hall, most likely to his gold.


	44. A Curse Broken

Maura hadn't peeled her eyes away from the war going on down below them. Bilbo was out there. She couldn't even begin to imagine what must be running through the Hobbit's mind in all that chaos. The healer placed her hands on the edge, exhaling a shaky breath. She was no warrior or even had an ounce of skill, wielding a sword but she couldn't just stand here and watch. The woman made a promise long ago to her friend, that she would always watch out for him after she was gone. She couldn't break her promise. She was all the Hobbit had left.

The healer grabbed a sword that happened to be lying on the ground, and she had to re-grip it when she realized it was a lot heavier then it looked. She was terrified and knew she probably wasn't going to survive this, but she wasn't going to let Bilbo die alone. Maura walked over to the rope Bilbo had used to climb over, she tossed the end over the wall. She was about to climb over it when someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from it.

"Maura, where are you going?" Kili demanded.

"I'm going to find Bilbo. I won't leave him alone out there."

" But you'll be killed!" Fili shouted.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed in frustration. Both brothers backed away from her. " Fili, Kili. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you both like that." she insisted, shaking her head. This was just too much for her, her whole world was coming apart on her and she slid against the battlements to the ground, tossing the sword in front of her. The two Dwarf's came and sat down beside her Kili took her hand and Fili wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug.

"Aunt Maura, Bilbo will be okay." Fili whispered. " Gandalf is with him. He won't let anything happen to him."

"I know. Its just...I've already lost your uncle. I can't lose Bilbo or any of you too." She murmured, trying so hard not to cry.

"Aunt Maura...we know how much Bilbo means to you. We know we couldn't convince you not to go even if we tried," Kili begun looking at the healer.

"But we won't let you go alone. If anything happened to you, we know Thorin would never forgive himself and we couldn't forgive ourselves. Maura you're family to us and we protect our family." Fili declared.

"You boys aren't going anywhere. Your king gave you all an order. And I know you are all loyal to your king, even with the current state of his mind. You two will remain loyal to your uncle." Maura told them.

"How can you defend Thorin, after what he did to you." Kili said, pointing a finger at her neck. The healer instantly pushed the ends of her hair to cover the bruising. Not thinking the brothers had already noticed it.

"Thorin didn't mean to do it. I know he didn't." She pressed, getting up from the ground.

"Didn't mean to do it!? He left you on the ground unconscious, Maura! We thought you were dead!" Kili shouted at her. "Why are you being so blinded! He doesn't care for you, he doesn't love you!"

"Kili-" Fili tried, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, but the young Dwarf just kept pushing to the point the healer was back in tears. " Kili that's enough!" Fili growled.

"What's going on here?" Dwalin interrupted coming up the steps, seeing the state the woman was in.

Nothing..." Maura hissed and she ran passed Dwalin and descended down the stair, making her way through the others who all looked at her with concern.

"Maura-," Bofur called but she ignored him and disappeared down the long corridor.

"Why would you do that Kili?" Fili growled at his brother.

"Because, it's true. If Uncle truly loved her. He would have never done that to her, and you know it." Kili hissed, shoving passed his older brother before more could be said and Dwalin marched back down the steps towards the Throne room.

Thorin had barely moved a muscle as he sat on the throne, his shoulders slouched as if the weight of his treasure were weighing them down. There was nothing that was going to take his precious shinning gold away from him. It was all his.

Dwalin came stomping down the hall. Thorin's barely raise his head at the sight of the warrior. "Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin! They are dying out there." Dwalin pressed.

This cause the king to sit up, a flash of worry came across his face, but not in the way the warrior had hoped. Thorin's gaze shifted every which way, thinking very hard. If his kin were dying? That meant the gate was soon going to be left unprotected. How was he going to save all his gold? He had to protect it. It was the upmost priority.

"There are halls beneath halls beneath halls within this mountain...places we can fortify. Shore up, make safe. Yes." Thorin hissed, lowly. The leader stood up from his throne and took a heavy step towards Dwalin. " Yes," he grunted. "That is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety." he informed, turning around to head straight for the treasure room.

"Did you not hear me?" Dwalin growled. He couldn't believe this Dwarf he called friend and brother. The king he knew would never have gone down this path. He would have never forsaken his kin. " Dain is surrounded. They are being slaughtered, Thorin."

The king gave a shrug of the shoulders and rolled his heavy eyes. " Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this...cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth...all the blood we can spend." Thorin declared with blazing eyes.

"What has become of you? What about Maura? Have you forgotten her already? Thorin she is about to climb over the battlements to go after Bilbo, unless you stop her." Dwalin pressed.

"Let her. She wants to protect a thief, then she deserves to die as well." Thorin sneered.

Dwalin had to take a step back hearing this. "How can you even say that about the woman you love-"

"Love," Thorin interrupted. "I was a foul to think she could ever love me. She'll never love me the way she still loves her dead husband." He spat.

The warrior shook his head. "Your greed has blinded you to the point, you can't even see what you have anymore. Not long ago you thought Maura was the greatest treasure in your eyes. Does she mean that little to you? So little that you would attempt to kill her."

Thorin glared at the ground. " She knew not to question my orders and she did so anyways. I had to put her in her place."

"Put her in her place! She was trying to save you from becoming what you swore you'd never be."

The king laughed at this. _Saving._ This warrior thought he needed saving? " I don't need saving." he muttered at that nonsense.

"You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." He said with a heavy sigh.

Thorin's brows narrowed. " Don't you dare speak to me...as if I were some lowly Dwarf lord...as if I were still... Thorin... Oakenshield. I AM YOUR KING!" The Dwarf King pulled out his sword, swinging it widely only to instantly drop it and stagger.

"You were always my king." Dwalin growled lowly, taking a step towards Thorin. You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become."

"Go... Get out. Before I kill you," The King ordered. Dwalin scoffed at that and glared one last time, he turned away in defeat and went back to the others.

Thorin left the throne room some time after his argument with the warrior. If none of his men were going to help him move the gold, he was going to have to figure out a way himself to move it down deeper, where it could be safe. The Dwarf King entered the Gallery of the Kings, and began walking across the floor made of gold, where they failed to destroy the dragon, Smaug.

Thorin wasn't sure how he came to enter this corridor. He was going to the treasure room, to figure out what to do to protect his precious gold. He kept walking staring at the golden floor when he started to hear voices in his head.

 _You sit here...with a crown upon your head...and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been._ Dwalin's voice rung. Thorin could have knocked that Dwarf to the ground, for saying that. _How was he lesser now?_ He was nothing but a Dwarf lord back in Ered Luin and now he was King with a wealth greater then any other kingdom has ever seen, which was why... _Why a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost._ It had to be protected, no matter the cost.

The Dwarf thought he was rid of the voices that weren't his when Balin's voice came through. _A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness which drove your grandfather mad._ The thought mad him angry, for his advisor to accuse him of becoming like his grandfather sickened him. He was nothing like his grandfather. He wasn't weak. _This gold is ours and ours alone...I will not part with a single coin._ He reminded himself again that his old friend was wrong. _I am not my grandfather._

Thorin was in a trance when he heard the Wizard's voice. _You are the heir to the throne of Durin...take back Erebor...take back your homeland._ Thorin thought that was exactly what he had done. The mountain was now his once again, as it should have been long ago, if the dragon hadn't taken it in the first place. He had enough gold to give his people a better life in their true homeland. So why was he hearing this?

 _You are changed Thorin!_ He narrowed his eyes at that. What did he mean by that? What shocked him more then anything was to hear the sound of Maura's voice come next.

 _This is not who you are meant to be..._ What did she mean this was not who he was meant to be? Was he not supposed to be King? It was his birthright. _You are better then this._ Was he better then this? Before she met him he was just an exiled king living the simple life of a blacksmith. _Don't ever leave me._ He remembered those word's she had spoken that night she finally told him she felt the same way for him. He had waited so long for her, that he almost gave up on the thought he would ever have her. _Don't hurt me okay._ Hurt her? He did something far worse then hurt her. He tried to kill her! How could he sink that low. He swore to himself that day, Azog the defiler nearly took her from that he would never allow harm come to her as long as he still breathed and he couldn't even protect her from himself. He betrayed her, betrayed her love and he probably now lost her forever.

He was worse then his grandfather. He not only betrayed the woman he loved, and now she feared him. He betrayed his kin's trust. He couldn't even keep a simple promise he made to the people of Laketown. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Smaug slither below him, under the gold. The floor started to sink below him. This treasure would be his death. No he couldn't die. He had to stop her, stop the healer from going over the battlement to her death, if she hadn't gone already. She had already shown once that she would do anything to die to protect the ones she loved. She wasn't even a warrior. But the thought of finding her slaughtered on the battlefield tortured him.

The king tried clawing his way out of the gold but slid back down until it swallowed him whole. Thorin threw down his crown and it slid across the floor. What had he done? Maura. He had to go find her even if she never wanted to see or speak to him again. He could still do one right thing by her and protect her from further harm. The king tore off his metal armor and his grandfathers fur coat and made haste down the hall, hoping she hadn't left the mountain.

Thorin was passing the healing chambers when he stopped at the sound of crying coming from the other side of the door. Thorin took a deep breath and opened the door and walked down the steps. The king swallowed the pit, seeing her like this, because of his doing. "Maura."

Maura looked up from the table she was sitting at. Her eyes instantly looking at the sword the Dwarf carried in his hand. _Was he coming here to finally kill her for real?_ The healer stood up and backed away hesitantly. Thorin caught her stare and looked down at the weapon in his grip and placed it on the ground. He didn't want her to have another reason to be anymore terrified of him then she already was.

"Maura. I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for the things I did to you. I know its not enough. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness...ever. I can't even forgive myself for what I did." He began, his eyes fell to the blotching around her neck. He still couldn't believe he was capable of hurting her the way he had. He started walking towards her, only to see her take just as many steps back away from him. She was utterly terrified of him. "I never wanted something like this to happen. I swore to myself after you were nearly killed by Azog, that no harm would ever come to you again and...I couldn't even protect you from myself. I failed you. I failed to keep the promises I've made you."

The healer just stood there. She was not expecting this at all from him. He had been so distant and cold to her the last few days and now he was speaking in such an emotional tone with her it was almost agonizing that she couldn't tell if this was real. " Please say something Maura. Anything. Tell me to leave. Tell me you never want to see me again. Just say something." He begged her.

" H-how do I know it's really you? How do I know it isn't the sickness I'm talking to?" She asked hesitantly. Thorin took a few steps closer. Maura slowly came back around the table and walked down the steps to meet the Dwarf in the middle of the chambers.

"Ask me anything." he said.

"Was any of it real? Everything you said and felt for me. Was it you talking or your sickness just toying with my heart so you could watch me suffer and break."

The Dwarf looked down at her before speaking. "Maura everything I said to you in those few days we had together. I meant every word of it. I love you. I've loved you since that first night in Laketown. I know I can never take back the horrible things I did to you Maura but there is one thing I can still do right. I can still keep the promise I made to myself. " Saying no more Thorin came right up to her, his hand came around to the back of Maura's head, tugging her forward, kissing her fiercely. She clutched his form when she felt something wet hit her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Thorin had a shed a few tears. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Thorin..." she choked on a sob, reaching a hand up to clear the few that managed to escape down his face. He held the healer close to him. His one hand still wrapped protectively around her head.

"I'm so sorry Maura...I'm sorry for everything." He murmured wishing he could just stay here holding her, but he had to make things right with his brothers. " I have to go." He whispered. Maura shut her eyes and nodded. Thorin leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and he left to go earn forgiveness from his company.

****Hello Everyone

So as most of you are unaware, in just 2 weeks i'll be having my daughter. My original plan, I was really hoping was to be finished this story completely before she was born, but I have a feeling it may not happen. There is only 6 chapters left to go. I'm still hoping by some miracle that I can get it done, but If I don't, I just want to give you a heads up that I won't be on as much after she's born as i'll have my hands full with my newborn plus my 4 soon to be 5year old daughter.

Thank you all for being so patient, I love you all!

Mireya 3 3 3


	45. Staying Behind

Thorin left the healing chamber to find Dwalin and the others, hoping they would still follow him this one last time. Maura was sitting on top of the table, staring at the ground. Her Thorin was back, but she struggled with the truth. She couldn't exactly pretend everything Thorin had done, didn't happen. She still could feel the Dwarf's hand around her throat, crushing her airway. His taunts he made at her. They way he treated Bilbo? The others? How could she just forgive him for that? And could she ever forgive him for it? What if it happened again, if she should stay with him? She didn't want to leave him. She still loved him, but with all this uncertainty in the air she didn't know anymore.

The healer pushed herself off the table and left the chambers. She wasn't going to let her friends face this evil on there own. She was probably going to die anyways. Lord Elrond's gift has never been wrong before. Maura headed down the hall, towards the gate when she heard Kili shouting.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battle for us! It is not in my blood Thorin."

"No. It is not." Thorin said lowly, placing a hand on his youngest nephews shoulder. "We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Maura was just coming into view behind Thorin, with Dwalin right beside her. The healer saw the smile that came across the young Dwarf's face as well as everyone else's. Their leader had returned. His mind no longer lusting over the gold, but filled with determination to do what was right. The king walked over to the rest of his kin. Kili saw the woman and hugged her and apologized for the things he said to her.

"If you decide to do this. Understand. You may not return. I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time?" The Dwarf king felt a hand clasp his shoulder and his head turned to the side.

"Lead on," Dwalin told him. Thorin looked back to the others as they all stood up, with their swords and axes raised in the air. Ready to fight by their leader's side, once more. First they were going to have to break down the gate. Climbing down the rope would take too much time. The company looked around for something they could use to crumble the stone wall and saw a huge bell lying on the ground and got to work.

Maura was standing by what remained of a stone table, with a weapon in her hand. Thorin saw his men were all set. He did one last look around his home when he spotted the healer. He realized, she was probably thinking she was going with them. Thorin rubbed a hand over his face and placed his sword down on the table beside him and walked over to the young woman.

The healer looked up when she heard heavy footsteps coming in her direction. " Thorin I don't like this. Thorin I don't like this at all." Her voice broke. " All of you could get hurt...or worse."

"Shh."Thorin placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, trying to keep her calm. " I don't have a choice Maura. I'm ending this now."

"Then I'm coming with you." She declared, raising her sword when Thorin caught her hand that was wrapped around the handle.

"No. You're not. Maura I've risked your life too many times. I will not put you in any further danger. You must stay here, where it is safe." The king told her, taking the sword out of her hand and laying it on the stone table behind her.

"But Bilbo is still out there! I have to find him." She argued. Tears threatening to escape.

"Maura. I promise you: you will see Bilbo again. Alive. But I am asking you to stay here." He begged her. He slowly raised his hand to caress her soft cheek. " Maura...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you out there. All I care about is knowing your safe.

The healer couldn't contain her tears that came down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked at the ground. " Please don't cry, Maura. Haven't you shed enough tears from all the pain I caused you." The woman buried herself in her Dwarf's chest. He wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair.

"I'm coming with you." She said lowly. Thorin pulled her away from him, his hands still clasping her shoulders.

"No!" He yelled at her and he cursed himself quietly, and was back to talking to her in his calm voice. " Maura. You are no sword fighter. You wouldn't last five minutes out there. You're a healer. I need you here to look after the wounded." The others all turned when they heard Thorin raise his voice at the young woman.

Thorin. I'm going to die anyways." She muttered.

The king shook his head and cupped her face in his hands so she was looking him right in the eyes. " Maura. You are not going to die. Not like this and not anytime soon. I don't care what that stupid Elf in Rivendell told you! He is wrong."

"You're going to come back to me alive, right. Right?"

"Maura... It doesn't matter what happens to me-"

"It matters to me. You matter to me. All of you do." She cried. The Dwarf wiped the tears from her face making them lock eyes and he closed off the tiny space between them, claiming her lips. He rested hid forehead against the healers.

"No matter what happens. I love you." The Dwarf king whispered. Kissing her forehead one last time before leaving her side. Maura let a low gasp escape her lips as she watch Thorin walk over to the others picking his sword up. His men all give him looks and his expression was just daring them to say something.

Bombur was in position on the wall, holding a trumpet to notify their kin they were coming to aid them. Bofur, Gloin, Bifur and Nori were holding the rope, that was tied to the bell so when they release the rope it would swing right into the gate, and smash it down. Thorin glanced at his nephews, he could tell they were still disappointed and angry at him for the way he treated the healer. If they survived this. He would do everything possible to earn their forgiveness.

The Dwarves heard the sound of the enemies horn blowing just outside the wall, the thundering steps of the giant beast coming closer. The king nodded for Bombur to blow the horn. Bofur, Bifur, Gloin and Nori released the rope and the bell smashed into the wall, crumbling it to the ground. Thorin led the charge out of the mountain. The Dwarves of the Iron Hills cleared a path for their kin.

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!" Dain shouted to his troops.

Thorin raised his sword over his head, ready to slice into the first Orc that crossed his path. " Du Bekâr!" The Iron Hills soilders join in the charge and begin smashing and slicing their way through the ranks of Orcs.


	46. A Tragic Disaster

The Dwarves had been out on the battlefield for awhile now. Maura's worse fear was waiting...waiting for the others to come back. And to be back in the arms of the man she loved. The healer stood by what remained of the wall. Watching the destruction happening in front of her. She would ever so often see Thorin's, Fili's and Kili's forms move amongst the army of Orcs. And she would grow anxious every time she lost sight of them.

All the healer saw was fire, ash and death. The Dwarves crying out for their lives as they were struck down one by one. Maura still clutched the sword in her hand, staring down at it and then back out towards the war zone. She should be out there helping her friends. There was just one thing stopping her. Thorin's word pierced her mind, every time she thought about running out there. _You're a healer. I need you here to look after the wounded._ Maura hid behind the wall, wiping the tears. Hearing the Dwarves in pain was agonizing to her ears. The woman peered around the wall to see Thorin on top of a giant ram, speaking with someone. Next thing she saw was one of the chariot's being pulled by a bunch of goats arrives. Accompanying it was Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili. She watched the 5 of them disappear through the ranks of Orcs heading in the direction of the towers.

Maura felt the pit inside her grow when she realized what he meant by when he said _he didn't have a choice. He was ending this now._ He was going to kill Azog, even if it meant, it cost him his own life. No wonder he left that part out. She never would have let him leave this mountain, if she only knew then.

The woman remembered the last time Thorin went up against Azog, he nearly died. Maybe with the 4 of them backing him up they all had a chance? She had to at least have hope in that. All 5 of them were skillful sword fighters. But the Pale Orc was powerful too. That much she knew. The healer scanned the immediate area in front of her, seeing if there was anyone who might be hurt and needed her. Maura had to look twice to see a giant troll and where his hands should have been were chained metal balls with huge blades, was coming right in her direction, smashing every Dwarf solider it could spot. She wasn't sure if it had spotted her, but slowly began to back away from the entrance out of view, her eyes never leaving the giant beast as it swung its arm, colliding into the side of the mountain, causing it to shake.

The healer fell over a chunk of stone, and she had to take cover quickly as loose stone came down from above, smashing into tiny pieces around her. She waited a few minutes before looking around the corner. The beast was gone but now more threats had shown up. Maura got up from the ground and walked closer. From what she could tell they were, through the blowing snow, they looked like giant bats swarming. The healer slid to the ground, leaning against the stone wall, she felt useless remaining in this mountain, hiding from the danger that was just outside. She had no idea how long it had been since the Dwarves had gone into battle all she knew was that it already seemed like a lifetime since she last saw them. And Bilbo. Where could the Hobbit be? She hoped Fili and Kili were right. That he was safe with the Wizard. At least if he was with Gandalf, she knew the old man would protect him.

The woman's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice calling for help. Maura got up from the ground and ran over to the entrance. It was Ori, crawling across the ground. "Ori!" She yelled, running over to him, with the sword in her hand. " Ori I'm coming!" Maura was at his side, seeing he was bleeding from a chest wound. " Come on. I have to get you inside." She pressed, slinging his one arm around her shoulder and her other arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Maura look out." Ori cried. The healer had barely gotten two steps when she heard the snarls come from behind her. The Orc knocked them both to the ground. She picked up the sword and swung at the Orc missing it. The creature then took a swing at her, Maura thankfully ducked out of the way but the Orc launched itself at her, bringing her to the ground. The healer struggled underneath it's weight trying to get her arms free to push the Orc off of her when she felt it go tense and let out it's last breath. She pushed the Orc off of her and looked to her side to see the young Dwarf lying beside her not moving.

"Ori. Ori? Wake up!" She shouted. Maura placed her hand over the Dwarf's mouth. His breath was very faint. She had to get him inside the mountain now. She still had a chance to save him. Maura placed her hands underneath Ori's armpits and began dragging the Dwarf's body back into the safety of the mountain. They were almost there, just a few more steps left to go when another Orc had managed to get through the line of Dwarves and brought the healer down, hard to the ground. Maura went to stand up, feeling dizzy when the Orc slammed the handle of it's weapon against her head and everything around her went dark.

It was so dark where she was. Which made her believe that she was already dead. The battle was still raging around her. She could feel the warm liquid oozing from her head wound, coming down her face. _Why wasn't she waking up? She needed to wake up. Ori? Ori was hurt. He needed her._ Maura was practically screaming at herself to wake up. Her head was pounding still from the impact of the attack. The healer wasn't sure at first but started to hear faint voices that sounded oddly familiar. They were calling out for her to wake up.

"Maura. Maura. Maura?" The woman's eyes slowly opened, her vision still had yet to return to her. The healer slowly sat up with the help of Bombur, her head leaning against his chest. " Maura take it easy, lass." Bofur told her.

"Bofur. How long have I been out?" The healer groaned as her hand instantly went to her forehead when she flinched in pain from the burning sensation. And then she remember.

"For awhile now."

"Ori. Where is he?" She panicked, looking to her side to see the young Dwarf, lying there as still as ever. " Ori..." Maura shoved Bofur away from her and crawled over to Ori and began checking his vitals for any signs of life. " Wake up, wake up Ori!" She cried, shaking him.

"Lass he's already gone-" Bofur tried.

"No. No, he can't be..." Her voice broke, her one hand covering her face. The healer failed to save the young Dwarf. He was too young to die. She felt someone pull her gentle away from the dead body.

"Maura, this isn't you're fault." Bofur told her.

"I could have saved him, Bofur." She insisted, shaking her head in disappointment at herself. Maura looked around to see a few of the Dwarves had returned but not all. " Bofur...where are the others? Have they returned?" Maura dared to ask.

"Lass...Nori and Dori are dead as well." Bofur added turning in the direction where their bodies now laid. The healer muffled her gasp at this awful turn of event's.

"And the others? Where is Balin, Dwalin, Kili, Fili and Thorin? Have they returned yet?"

" No... Gloin, Bifur and Oin are on there way to Ravenhill." He explained. Bombur helped pull the young woman up off the ground only to be caught by Bofur. All this was too much for her. " Maura your shaking. You need to sit down." He said, guiding her away from from the dead brothers. He removed his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Were is Bilbo?" She asked in a shaky voice. Before the Dwarf could answer, they heads all turned to the entrances where the footsteps were coming from. The healer saw Balin, Oin, and Gloin come in, relieved to see not all her friends had perished. The woman kept looking hoping to see a few more faces. She couldn't take anymore losses of the people she cared about. Her face lit up to see Bilbo and she ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. " Oh, Bilbo thank goodness your alright. I was so scared I wasn't going to see you again." Her voice broke. She pulled the Hobbit away from her, to look him over. He was covered in blood. " Are you injured? Does anything feel broken or anything like that?" She asked him.

" Maura. I'm okay. Mostly just sore. But Aunt Maura, theirs something you need to know...Thorin, he, uh-"

"Thorin what? He's okay right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Maura. Thorin...he's" Bilbo struggled to say the words when they heard more approaching footsteps. The healer turned away from Bilbo and looked to see Dwalin and behind him was Beorn. Her face instantly fell and she froze at the sight of who the Skinchanger was carrying in his arms.


	47. A Healer's Calling

Maura had yet to move as her breath hitched in her throat. Beorn continued striding towards her. "Thorin?" she whispered in fear, so quiet that she barely heard it herself and she shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "Thorin no!" Maura screamed running towards the skinchanger when Dwalin caught an arm around the woman's chest to stop her. "Let me go!" Maura pushed the warriors arm away and stopped just an inch away from Beorn and fell to her knees on the stone floor.

"I am so sorry Maura. We couldn't get to him in time." Beorn sighed deeply. He gently laid The king on the ground in Maura's arms. The healer continued to cry out her Dwarf's name as he laid in her arms. "Thorin? Thorin no! Please! Come back!" She cried. " Please, you can't leave me. I can't go through this again." The healer shook him, still hoping he would wake up when her hand stopped at his wound and saw what created it. It was the perfect shape of Azog's bladed arm.

"Maura, I know you don't want to hear this but we must take him down to the burial chambers." Balin sighed heavily, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder. She shook her head as her tears streamed down her face onto Thorin's.

"No...Thorin please! Wake up! Please..." Maura began smacking his chest out of anguish when the most unexpected thing happen. The king let out a harsh cough, spiting out some blood at the same time. "Thorin?" she said not sure if she was just hearing things. At first she got nothing and then she heard it.

"Maura...Maura ..." The Dwarf King voice was very weak and was fading fast, repeating her name over and over again.

"We need to get him to the healing chambers. Now!" She ordered. Beorn picked up the Dwarf and went at a fast pace down the hall, making Maura practically have to run to stay beside him as she led the way. She opened the door and pointed for Beorn to lay Thorin on the middle stone table. The healer wasted no time grabbing medical supplies she would need off the shelf. She was back at the table and placed her hand above Thorin's lips and still felt a faint breath. Maura took his hand and squeezed it. " Thorin, if you can hear me. I need you to hang on." She told him. Their was nothing for a few minutes and she fought back the tears building up again behind her eyes, she had to stay focus right now. She was about to get to work, removing his clothing when she felt the kings grip somewhat tighten around her hand. She took it as a sign that he heard her.

She began undoing his belt that held his chain armored coat in place. She pushed the armor aside and grabbed a small knife to cut through his long sleeves he wore to get to the wound faster. Maura looked towards the door, when she heard her companions making haste towards the chambers. " Don't let them in. I can't be distracted right now. I have to get this bleeding to stop. And I can't do it with all there shouting." The skinchanger nodded and left the room to speak to them all.

Thorin's chest was now exposed. It was then she saw just how much of a beating he had already taken. Most of his chest were covered in dark bruises. She even saw some old scars he must have gotten during his time in the battle for Moria. Maura had to stop the bleeding some how. To heal Thorin it was going to take everything she knew from the Elves and what she had learned from her own kin. She placed a rag on his wound to apply pressure. Maura was applying a lot of pressure, enough he should have at least flinched in pain or something. Thorin had barely made as much as a grunting sound, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. It could only mean that he was slipping away on her and she had to do something quickly before he faded away completely. She used her other hand to lift Thorin up into a sitting position to see that the blade had gone all the way through, the bleeding was coming out from both sides.

Beorn came back into the room. " Stubborn Dwarves.." He muttered lowly.

"Beorn. I need you to heat this knife in the fire!" She asked him. He nodded to her and took the knife that was laying on the table beside her and walked over to the hearth to heat the blade. Maura could feel Thorin's form beginning to slouch. " Hurry Beorn, were losing him!" she pressed. "Thorin stay with me! You can't give up now!"

The Skinchanger was back at her side and handed the hot knife to her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to cauterize his wound. It's my best chance to stop the bleeding." She explained. Maura placed the blade against Thorin's wound, causing the Dwarf to jerk away from the cause of the pain. Beorn took over to hold the king steady, applying pressure to his wound on his chest as Maura continued to burn the flesh to seal the wound up. It took everything in her to ignore the cry's coming from her Dwarf. " So, where did the others go?" Maura asked, hoping to keep her mind on something else, other then his pain.

"They went back to Ravenhill to do another search for the two young princes. They haven't been found yet. That strange Dwarf with the hole in the top of his head is still up there. Searching for them."

Maura's heart fell at that. She had been so focused on her Dwarf, that she didn't even noticed that Fili and Kili hadn't come back. The healer finished cauterizing the wound and the Skinchanger laid Thorin's head back down gently. " You should go out there, and help them." She said as she checked to make sure Thorin still had a pulse.

"What about you?" Beorn asked in concern.

"I'll be alright here. Just please find them. And tell me when you do." She told him. Beorn nodded to her and left out the door. Maura heated the knife again, to do the same to the chest wound. She removed the bloody rag, she planted her left arm higher up on his chest to hold him down and she pressed the blade against the wound. Thorin struggled for a few moments and slowly relaxed, but his breathing had become heavily. Maura placed a cool cloth over his forehead to help bring his fever down. The healer then started bandaging his chest so it wasn't exposed to the air for the possible chance of getting infected. She tied the two ends together in a knot.

The king's chest was rising up and down slowly. Maura finally let out the breath she had been holding in the entire time. He was alive. The woman traced her fingers along his face, wishing he would open his eyes. " Thorin..." She whispered. The Dwarf didn't respond. She took a step back and sat on the ground. She had to be patient, he just needed rest. Maura stayed by her Dwarf's side, just encase he woke up. She got up from the ground and searched the room until she found a blanket and she laid it over Thorin to keep him warm.

Maura began pacing back and forth. It felt like it had been hours since Beorn left to go help the others search for the two brothers. They should be back now. She was about to leave to go find out what's going on when someone came bursting through the door, causing her to shriek from already being on edge as it was. Maura's eyes widen in shock to see Kili, being supported by Dwalin and Bofur. " What happened?" Maura immediately asked, pointing for the two Dwarf's to place the injured prince on the far table.

"I'm fine.. I need to see my brother" Kili hissed, trying to get off the table only to clutch his form in pain.

" Kili. No you're not." Maura told him, coming up to take a better look at his side, and she gently touched his side only for him to jerk in pain. " Kili, you have a few broken ribs. You need to take shallow breath's or you could make your injury worse."

Kili laid back down, staring at the ceiling when Beorn came in, carrying an injured Fili. The Skinchanger placed him on the only available stone table. Maura came over to his side to look him over. He looked almost as bad as his uncle. He had a few broken ribs as well, his arm was broken and he had a deep laceration on his leg, but it didn't appear to be life threatening. " Fili, can you hear me? Open you're eyes." Fili's eyes slowly opened.

"W-where's my brother."

"Shh, shh. Kili's right over there. He's going to be alright. And so will you. " Maura declared, getting right to work with binding his leg wound before it bled out any more. Fili looked at his brother, relief filling his face to see him alive and then he saw his uncle and Maura felt the young Dwarf's form tense.

"Thorin...he's. Is he dead?" Fili dared to ask.

"No. He's alive. Your uncle is alive." Maura breathed.

"Well that's unfortunate." Kili sneered. Maura looked from Thorin peaceful sleeping form to an enraged Kili. The young Dwarf prince had clearly not forgiven everything his uncle had done to the young woman and to them. " After everything he did to you. He deserves to die-"

"Laddie, that's enough!" Dwalin yelled, holding Kili down against the stone table he was laying on. The older warrior looked at Maura, seeing the hurt on her face after hearing this. " Lass, are you alright."

"I'm fine...you should probably go check on Oin. I'm sure he'll need assistance with the other injured. I'm sure Lord Dáin's men will need attending to. I need to finish binding Fili's arm." She informed, trying not let what Kili said get to her, but it was hard. Dwalin nodded and waved for the others to go on. He narrowed his eyes at Kili, hoping he wouldn't say anymore that could push their female healer into a more fragile state than she already was.

"I'll come back and check on you in awhile." Dwalin told her.

"Please send for me. If its too much for Oin to handle on his own." Maura added and the Dwarf warrior shut the door behind him when he left. Before Maura could bind Fili's arm, she had to set the bone back in place so it would heal properly.

It had already turned to nightfall. Thorin state was still the same. Maura gave each of the brothers an extra pillow for comfort against their broken ribs. There wasn't much she could do for them to help speed up the healing. All she knew was that neither of them would be allowed to do any of their usual daily activities for at least 6 weeks. The healer opened the cupboard full of herbs, remembering a few remedies she read in one of the books. It would help Fili and Kili, have a peaceful sleep through the night.

The young woman propped Fili's head up, just high enough so he could swallow the liquid in the mug. Maura smiled down at him as the effects of the medicine she made him started to work. She stroked the Dwarf's face and kissed him on the cheek as he passed out.

When it came to Kili, he was a little more resistant. It was obvious the king wasn't the only one he was angry at. He was mad at her for, forgiving his uncle so easily, when he didn't deserve it. She tried once again nicely to get Kili to drink, so he could have a comfortable rest, but he still wouldn't budge. Maura finally had to threaten to use an Elvish enchantment to put him to sleep if he wished to do this the hard way and the young Dwarf reluctantly took the mug from her and drank it all. Kili turned away from her when she tried to stroke his face. She then covered both brothers with blankets to keep them warm through this chilly night.

Maura was exhausted by the time she came back over to the stone table in the middle where Thorin laid. She held her Dwarf's hand, refusing to let her eyes shut. She couldn't fall asleep now. Not until she knew the king was awake. The healer rested her elbow on the stone table, her head propped against her hand, her eyes slowly closing with every hour that passed as it became harder and harder for her to fight to keep them open. Her form slouching more and more until her legs finally gave out on her and she slid to the ground, her head against the base of the stone table.

It was later in the night. The door to the healing chambers creaked open and a Dwarf carrying a torch came walking in. He walked towards the three stone tables to see all three Durin's resting. He furrowed his brows when he realized the room seemed incredibly quiet. He had volunteered to check up on the state of his cousin and was asked to see how the healer was doing. The Dwarf walked down the steps and placed the torch on a wall mount and it lit the area around the three tables and that's when he saw the shadow of someone slouched against the stone table.

Dáinwent to pick her up to move her somewhere more comfortable to rest when she suddenly began fighting against him. " Lass, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Maura thought this voice sounded familiar but it didn't sound like any of her companions and she tried to shove him away, not sure who this was.

"Get away from me." She ordered tiredly, still trying to clear the dark spots in front her. Dwalin came into the chambers when he over heard the commotion from down the corridor and came up behind Dáin.

"Dáin it's alright I got her." The Dwarf Lord moved out of the way as Dwalin grabbed hold of the woman's flailing arms. " Maura, shh, it's okay." Dwalin whispered, feeling the healer relax when she recognized his voice. The Dwarf lifted her off the ground and started carrying her over to the chair near the hearth.

"Dwalin wait. Thorin. I have to keep an eye on him. I have to be there encase he wakes up." She pressed. The warrior could hear the exhaustion clearly in her voice.

"Lass, you're exhausted. You've done all you can." Dwalin told her as he laid her down on the chair. "You're no good to us if your too exhausted to do anything. The best thing you can do right now, is rest. I promise we will wake you if Thorin state or the others changes." Dwalin assured her covering her up with the last blanket available in the chambers. Her eyes with no effort at all closed and she curled up against the chair. He brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and the two Dwarf's left the room.

" My yer all quite protective of this young healer. Is she yours?" Dáin had to ask. Dwalin shook his head, having to contain the chuckle that was about to escape.

"Nah. This little lass has been with us since we left the Shire. She's practically family. Each and every one of these lads would protect her with their life."

"Well she's definitely a pretty one. These lads will be lining up by the second to court her."

"Actually. Maura has already been spoken for." Dwalin informed.

"Oh and who's the lucky lad?"

" You're cousin."

"Thorin ay. Finally found a woman who could put up with his stubbornness." he chuckled. The two Dwarf's continued down the long corridor to join the others. Wondering the fate of their king.


	48. Hoping Beyond Hope

It's been a few days now. The Durin's had been moved to the Royal wing, placed in separate rooms to recover. Both Fili and Kili were healing nicely, but they would still have to take it easy for the next weeks to come. Thorin on the other hand, hadn't woken up. Maura had yet to leave the King's side, clutching his hand in hers. Her head gently resting on his chest that continued to rise up and down normally. The healer was trying so hard to stay strong, that this was just a normal part of the healing process, but she was beginning to think he may never wake up. What if he was stuck in this comatose state for a long time?

The door into Thorin's private quarters opened. Maura hadn't moved from her position, even when she heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Maura. Lass, what are you doing?" Balin sighed with concern.

"What does it look like I am doing. " She muttered.

" Maura. Hovering over Thorin's body isn't going to wake him any faster. You've done all you can do, to help him. The rest is up to him and if he were awake right now, he wouldn't want you sitting around doing nothing. When was the last time you ate something? Or got some sleep?" Balin pressed.

The healer sat up, rubbing the tears and sleep out of her eyes. Part of her knew Balin was right. But she didn't want to be away from his side when he did wake up. The elder Dwarf placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Lass come on. You should get something to eat and get some air. It will do you some good. "

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." She told him. Balin nodded and the healer was alone. Maura stood up from the chair she was in, still holding Thorin's hand in hers. She leaned over to whisper something in his ears. " Please come back to me." She moved her lips away from his ears and kissed his lips and pulled away. Maura laid his hand over his chest and left the room.

The healer wandered down the quiet hall until she heard familiar voices coming from the great hall. She rounded the corner and found her companions and Bilbo. The wounded were still coming into the mountain. The Dwarves had built a temporary bridge where the original walkway had been before Thorin had ordered it to be broken so no one could enter the kingdom. She saw Oin attending to a solider, bandaging his arm, as more wounded Dwarves were carried in.

"Lass, there you are. I could use some assistance." Oin declared coming up to her. " This group needs attending to first." he informed, and the two healers got to work, doing what they do best. While they were doing that, the others went back to clearing more of the chunks of stone to the side to make room for the injured. Maura had some pretty interesting conversations that had her laughing with the solider's she attended to. Dwalin and Balin both smirked and rolled there eyes, when noticing less and less of the Dwarves were going to Oin and over to the female healer.

Both Balin and Dwalin turned to the side when they heard chuckling coming beside them. " That lass has got her hands full now. Those lads will keep her busy. She bandaged me up real good." Dáin said holding out his arm for them to see.

Evening rolled around. Maura and Oin did a once-over of all the wounded that were now lying on the makeshift beds in the great hall. Fires going all around. Maura wandered back down the hall to check on the two brothers. Fili was happy to see her, and asked if the state of their uncle had changed, but Kili just grunted his responses to her questions when she asked them if anywhere else hurt. Or if they needed anything. The young woman was just leaving out the door when she heard Fili asked Kili why he was treating her this way. Maura left before she could hear more as she made her way down to Thorin's quarters to check on him. She sat on the edge of his bed and placed the back of her hand on the king's forehead. His feverish temperature had come down lots since this morning when she checked it. It was just about back to normal. Getting up from the bed, Maura went over to the hearth and threw in more pieces of wood to feed the fire and left the king's room and headed back down the hall to join the others for something warm to eat.

Bilbo came over, carrying two bowls of soup and gave one to his aunt. Maura felt so guilty that she hadn't had a chance to see him since he came back. Everything had happened so fast. " How are you feeling, Bilbo?"

"I'm good. Still a little sore. Actually looking forward to be going back home...aren't you?" The question came to her a bit of a shock. Maura had grown so comfortable with these Dwarves on this journey that she forget this place wasn't actually her home. She also had Thorin in her life now and it never really occurred to her that she would have to choose where home really was for her. Was it going back with Bilbo to the Shire? Or here with Thorin? Of course she was told she would be dead if she continued on this quest and here she was - alive. She still didn't know what all this meant. What had caused her future event to change? The healer also knew what Thorin did to her, wasn't something she could just easily forget. She knew it wasn't really him and because of that she was willing to give him a second chance. Being with him, she finally felt like she could breath for the first time in years and she wasn't sure if she was ready to lose that again, if she should leave.

Maura finally exhaled the shaky breath she held in and looked at the Hobbit. " Bilbo... I'm not sure i'll be returning back with you to the Shire."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo pressed, his brows furrowed.

"I'm still trying to figure that out for myself still." She said, giving him a small smile. It was quiet between them for awhile as they ate their soup.

"You will tell me right?" The hobbit finally asked.

"Of course I will." She promised, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

It was the next morning. Maura decided she was going to go to Dale and offer her assistance to the injured. She had just left Thorin's room and informed Lord Dáin where she was going and asked him to send for her if the king should wake while she was in the ruin city. He nodded at that, but asked that she let someone accompany her to the city. She agreed and was now walking towards the city with Bofur and Bifur.

Back in Thorin's quarters. The king began coughing and blinked his eyes open. He glanced around in confusion, wondering where he was at first and natural tried to sit up when he grunted in pain. The king's head turned when he heard the door open. He had to admit that he was disappointed when he saw it was Oin, and not the one person he was hoping to see.

"You're awake laddie. How are you feeling?" Oin asked.

"How do you think, Oin." Thorin retorted. " Where's Maura?"

"She left to Dale to assist the other healers." Oin informed.

"I have to see her." Thorin said, and he tried to move himself off the bed when he was shoved right back down harshly.

"Your not going anywhere laddie. You need to rest." Oin ordered. " As soon as the lass returns from Dale I'll tell her you're awake." He told him, handing him a cup of water. Thorin grumbled trying to shift his position but he didn't get very far. His body ached. Oin told him he would have to remain on bed rest for a couple of weeks before he could start walking around again. Oin soon left after he took the cup from the king. Thorin stared at the ceiling as his eyes started to feel heavy and he realized too late that Oin must have mixed a sleeping herb in his water to put him back to sleep. No wonder it tasted funny to him.

Maura returned hours later with Bofur and Bifur, where she was told by Balin that Thorin had woken up. Though she was a little mad no one had come to get her when he first woke, she was needed in Dale. Laketown people were limited on healers as it was. The healer opened the door quietly and saw her Dwarf sound asleep. She didn't want to disturb his rest, but she didn't want to wait till morning. Maura walked up to Thorin's side of the bed and sat on the edge, placing a hand on his and his eyes jolted open at the cold touch.

"Maura." He breathed, relief filling his face to see that she was alright and here in his sights.

"Thorin... I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake-" she was stopped when the Dwarf took her hand.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad your here." He told her. The two just looked at each other in silence. Both had so much to say to one another, but neither knew where to begin.

"Thorin..I thought. I thought I lost you." Her voice broke.

Thorin squeezed her hand, looking at her. " Maura, I'm alive, because of you." Maura couldn't help but give a laugh through her tears as she put her other hand on top of his. Thorin narrowed his eyes when he saw the giant laceration on her forehead. "Maura, what happened? Your hurt." He pointed out, seeing the dry blood around the deep gash she received on her forehead.

"I'm okay..I was lucky that's all I got..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Maura? What is it?"

She sniffled and looked at her hand before looking back at Thorin. " An Orc knocked me out when I tried to save Ori. But it was him that saved me, and I couldn't even do the same for him. Dori and Nori are gone too."

"Maura, this isn't your fault-" Thorin went to sit up so he could comfort her and tell her not to blame herself for what had happen, but he jerked back in pain.

"Thorin, are you alright?" The woman panicked.

"I'm fine...I'm okay." He assured her. " Maura I know if Ori was here, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened to him. He did a brave thing." Maura smiled sadly at that, but she still blamed herself for not trying harder. "What about my nephew? Is Kili alright?"

Maura furrowed her brows at that. _Why was he only concerned about one of his nephews? Did he think Fili was already dead?"_ Thorin looked at the woman and he grew tense. " No, no please tell me Kili isn't dead too." He cried.

Maura placed her hands on either side of his face. "Shh, shh. Thorin they are both okay. There just down the hall resting." She insisted.

"Both? Fili's alive too?" He questioned. " How is that possible? I watched my eldest nephew being dropped from up high on the towers by Azog. Their is no way he could have survived the fall." Maura still had her Dwarf's face in her hands, trying to keep him calm and stroked his face.

"Fili told me, when the she Elf struck Azog in the arm with an arrow and dropped him. He managed to grab hold of the platform below to break his fall. He's got a few broken ribs and a broken arm. But he's going to be alright. I promise."

"And Kili? What's his condition?" He asked next.

"He's got some broken ribs as well. But he's fine." Thorin finally relaxed now that he knew both brothers were alright.

Thorin still had her hand in his, stroking it as he gathered his nerves to ask her this one question. He didn't condone what he did to her, but he still had to know. "Maura the last thing I want to do right now is put you in a difficult position. I've hurt you in so many ways I never thought I was capable of. I don't expect you to forgive me easily or at all even. But I have to ask you this. I need to know. Is there-, is there still a chance for you and me? Or have I lost you for good?"

For the last few days Maura has had nothing but time to think and she had been wrestling with the same questions, wondering herself. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't scared. Scared of what could happen all over again. "The curse. Can it take you over again?" She asked.

"Balin has assured me, once a curse is broken, it can't come back." Thorin stated, but that wasn't the assurance she was looking for.

"Thorin, i'm asking, if you can promise me that this won't happen again? Tell me now, because my heart can't take this much pain again. I have lost so much already in my life. I can't lose anymore."

Thorin forced himself to sit up straighter, ignoring the pain he felt and held her hand to his heart. " Maura, I promise you: I will never hurt you like this again. You have my word. And I'm going to do everything I can for the rest of my life to earn you're forgiveness." Maura could tell he was being sincere. And that was enough for her, to give him a second chance. They both deserved that much after everything. Their eyes locked and Maura closed off the few inches between them as their lips connected. Thorin still held her hand to his heart, their kiss only lasting a few seconds before the healer pulled away.

"Thorin you should get some rest. You still have a lot of recovering to do." She told him. Maura climbed off the bed about to leave to do the same when the Dwarf caught her by the the arm.

"Stay with me please." He asked her.

"Okay." The healer climbed onto the bed, getting under the covers. Thorin was lying right in the middle, so she had plenty of room on either side of him. Maura, gently laid her head against Thorin's chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her, his fingers interlocking with hers.

" Am I hurting you?" Maura asked him. Knowing his chest was pretty bruised already.

"No. Your perfectly fine, where you are." He said. Maura closed her eyes, her form curling up against him, when something hit her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" She asked quietly.

"Because I never want to lose you like this ever again." Thorin admitted.

"Neither do I." She whispered back. The king kissed the top of the healer's head and both fell asleep peacefully.

***Can you believe it! Only 2 more chapters left!***


	49. Farewell

The weeks of recovery for the three Durin's had gone by faster then Maura could have hoped for. Bilbo had agreed to stay until the winter chill was over. Maura was still traveling back and forth to Dale, attending to the wounded. It also gave her more time to think of the best way to tell Bilbo he would be returning back to the Shire without her. Once Thorin was finally strong enough to start moving around again. The first thing he wanted to do, was keep the promise he made to the people of Laketown. The Arkenstone had been return, which Thorin wanted nothing to do with. It was just another thing to remind him of everything he nearly lost. He asked the young woman to put it somewhere only she would know and to not tell any of them, including him where it was. It was risk he couldn't allow to happen again.

Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing the king has been dealing with. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him the way Kili had been acting out towards the healer. He understood his anger towards him, but not to her. All he knew was this had to stop now. But Kili wouldn't seem to give Thorin the chance to talk to him. Thorin eventually went to Fili, who at least was still willing to look at him and work things out. His eldest nephew explained that his brother was angry at Maura because she forgave him so easily.

Thorin was walking down the long corridor, he was looking for Maura. But at the same time he hoped he'd run into his youngest nephew to solve the issue between them. He just wanted them all to be a family again, like they once were, before all this happened. The king looked up when he heard the woman's voice and saw she was speaking to Kili...well trying to speak to him, but like always he kept pushing her away and Thorin could see the hurt in her eyes. The Dwarf king was still standing in the middle of the hall, seeing Kili heading right in his direction. Maura looked at the ground in disappointment before leaving to go check on the others.

"Kili, we need to talk." Thorin pressed.

"Not now." Kili hissed, elbowing Thorin in the chest as he walked by.

Thorin grabbed his nephew by the shoulder and shoved him into another hallway passage that appeared to be vacant. " Kili this needs to stop now." Thorin said calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Thorin." Kili retorted, trying to leave but the king wouldn't let him pass.

"Kili, you know what this is about and it needs to stop."

"Or what? You going to try and choke me to death too?" The young Dwarf challenged. Thorin clenched his fists at his sides and it took everything in him to keep himself calm.

"Kili. You have every right to be angry with what I did. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did to Maura. And because of it, i'll have to live with it for the rest of my life! Knowing I nearly killed the woman I love, because I was weak and I let myself become blinded by greed and madness! But pushing Maura away just to get to me isn't right! I know you and your brother love her dearly. And she loves you both. Please don't treat her like this because of my doing."

"Did you threaten her? Is that why she forgave you?" Kili spat.

"I didn't threaten her Kili!" Thorin growled.

"Then what did you do to make her forgive you!?" The young prince snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE? YOU STILL THINK I'M MAD? BECAUSE I'M NOT!" Thorin bellowed, smacking the wall in frustration.

"I find that hard to believe." Kili returned. Suddenly Fili came from out of nowhere behind his brother and put a hand on his shoulder to stop this, but he shrugged it off.

"WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO CONVINCE YOU HOW SORRY I AM FOR EVERYTHING I PUT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER THROUGH! IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO HURT EITHER OF YOU OR MAURA! BUT I CAN'T UNDO THE PAST KILI! I AM SORRY OKAY! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH!"

Neither spoke but continued to glare at one another. Thorin finally let out a sigh of defeat, realizing his nephew would never forgive him for this. "Do you have any idea what it was like for Fili and I, watching her cry herself to sleep every night after you hurt her? Everything you put her through. You treated her like she was an object, that you could just do what ever you wanted to." The king stopped at this and turned around to face both his nephews.

"I am sorry that I put you and your brother through this. Really, I am. And I hope you both can find it in yourselves one day to forgive me, for the terrible things that I've done. The last thing I expected from Maura was for her to give me the chance at a second try, and I couldn't just let it slip away. I love her and I promise you both, you have nothing to worry about. I'll never hurt her like that again."

Kili looked at the ground for a few moments. He could feel his eyes begin to water. His uncle really was back. The young princes walked up to his uncle and hugged him. Thorin looked over at Fili and pulled him into an embrace with his other arm and the three of them murmured their apologizes to one another.

It was late afternoon. Maura was in the healing quarters. Searching for supplies she needed to take with her when she headed over to Dale the next morning to check on her patients. The woman closed the cupboard and turned around and jumped.

"Kili. You scared me. I didn't hear you come in. Is everything alright?" She asked. Her voice laced with concern as she spoke.

"Maura. I came here to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. It was unfair of me. I shouldn't have just accused you like that. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me auntie?" Maura couldn't help but smile as a few tears came down her face and she pulled the young Dwarf into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead.

"Of course I can forgive you Kili." she whispered.

"Auntie can I ask you why? Why you decided to give Thorin another chance. After everything he did to you."

"Kili...I know I can't pretend what Thorin did, didn't happen. But I know that wasn't really him when he attacked me. And I have to believe if he had never been taken over by the dragon sickness, he never would have done any of those things to me. You're uncle is a good man and still is." She told him. The young Dwarf took a moment to let that all sink in and smiled at the healer and the two of them talked for a while longer before leaving the healing chambers and went their separate ways.

It was growing close to evening when Maura started making her way back towards the great hall. When she nearly walked right into the Wizard. "Maura my dear. I was wondering if I would be seeing you again before I leave." Gandalf told her.

"Leave? You're leaving?" She pressed.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's time." He stated, giving her a sad smile as he looked her over. " You look a little out of sorts my dear. What's on your mind?"

"Gandalf. Did Lord Elrond ever mention anything to you about our time in Rivendell?" She asked without revealing to much.

"Like what?" He replied.

"Well, it's just when we were there. Lord Elrond had told me that if I were to continue on this path. That it would lead me to my death? But yet I'm alive?"

"And being alive is a bad thing? My dear Maura I would think you of all people should know that even the smallest things can change the course of ones future. " He declared, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"But Lord Elrond has the gift of Foresight?" She countered.

"Even the very wise can not see all ends, my dear. Even Lord Elrond." The of them turned when they heard other voices coming down the hall. It was Balin and Bilbo.

"There's to be a great feast tonight, Balin stated, trying to convince the Hobbit to stay. They had stopped just on the other side of the entrance, where the makeshift bridge started. Bilbo looked at Maura, he noticed she hadn't packed and his heart sank as he realized the truth.

"You're not coming back are you?"

Maura stepped towards the Hobbit. With a shaky breath, she slowly took his hand in hers. A smile appeared on her face but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "No. I'm not. Bilbo, the Shire was never really my home. I learned that long ago, when I discovered I did not take any joy in the things Hobbit's do. My entire life, I have been surrounded by Hobbits and never really got to be around other Dwarves, until this quest and it finally felt like home. And Thorin needs me...and I need him. This is where I belong." She told him. Maura could see, the Hobbit looked as if he could start to cry hearing all this but it had to be said. " Bilbo...the only thing I will miss in the Shire is you, but this doesn't mean we won't see each other again." Maura pulled the young Hobbit into a hug, both hugging each other tightly as tears were shed. " I love you Bilbo."

"I love you too Aunt Maura." Bilbo turned to Balin. " Will you tell the others I said goodbye?"

"You can tell them yourself."

The Hobbit turned, and chuckled, seeing what remained of the company gathered at the entrance. " If any of you are ever passing Bag End, uh...tea is at 4. There's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime." The Dwarves gave a bow in gratitude. "Uh...don't bother knocking."

They all chuckled at that. Thorin had come through the others and stood by Maura and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. " Thank you Master Baggins for everything. You will always be welcomed among my people." He declared, reaching out an arm to shake the Hobbit's hand.

"Promise me you'll take good care of her." Bilbo stated.

"You have my word." Thorin promised.

"Ay! We'll protect this lass with our lives!" Dwalin proclaimed, the others cheering in agreement, causing even Maura and Bilbo to laugh through their tears.

"Bilbo. This is a letter in regards to my home in Bag End. Everything belongs to you now. But just in cause that terrible woman, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins tries to give you a hard time." She insisted, handing him the sealed letter. Bilbo nodded and turned to look at the Wizard who had moved to stand by a horse and pony.

Maura watched until Bilbo and Gandalf were too far gone to see. The others were starting to head back inside. Thorin had only gotten a few steps when he heard the healer sniffling and he stopped. "Maura, are you gonna be okay?" Maura nodded, wiping the tears from her face only for more to fill their place. The king saw she hadn't turned or even moved and he came over and stood in front of her and cupped her delicate face in his hands. " Maura, I promise. We can always visit him when ever you want." He told her.

She smiled up at her Dwarf. "You mean that?"

Thorin lifted a hand to stroke her hair. " Of course I do." The king pulled her towards him, until their lips touch.

"Ey! Are you two coming or what!? Were starving!" Dwalin bickered, causing the two of them to smirk.

"You hungry?" Thorin asked her.

"Starving."She replied with a grin.

"Welcome home, my love." The king whispered to her, intertwining his fingers in hers, walking back into the mountain to join their companions for a grand feast.


	50. A New Beginning

It's been nearly a year since the Battle of the Five Armies ended. Thorin had been preparing things for when his sister and his kin arrived from Ered Luin; which would be any day now. The king has also been traveling to Dale, attending meeting, discussion matters with Bard, Lord of Dale. Thorin remember when his grandfather ruled, Erebor and Dale had a strong alliance. He would see those days return. Maura was still making the odd trip to the city, still attending to those who had been affected in battle.

It was a warm summer morning. Thorin was walking along side Maura out the gate. The healer was on her way over to Dale, to attend to her few patients that still needed care. She leaned over and kissed her Dwarf on the cheek and told him she would be back in the evening. Maura was about to begin walking across the bridge when the king grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him until their lips touched, his hand resting on the side of her growing belly and the woman smirked and pulled away.

"Thorin, I really should be going." She told him with a smile.

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my wife before she goes off to save lives?" He teased, leaning down to kiss her lips once again and she giggled.

"Seriously. Must you keep my patients waiting?" Maura smirked, smacking his chest playfully. The Dwarf king nodded, not wishing to keep her from her duties any longer.

"I have a meeting later on this afternoon, to discuss things with Bard, but I was thinking after we could enjoy a nice evening walk." He suggested, waiting for her response.

"I would like that." Maura agreed. Thorin kissed her one last time and her hand slowly slid out of his and she began the walk across the bridge, making her way through the crowd of people going to and from Dale.

"Brother?" Thorin turned at the sound of the familiar voice. He did a quick glance at Maura, who was still making her way through the crowd and then back at the Dwarf woman. Realizing she must of saw them.

"Dis. You made it." Thorin said hugging his little sister.

"Who was that?" Dis asked, turning back to the crowd, searching for the young woman who was being affectionate with her brother.

"Oh, that was Maura. She's my wife." Thorin told her, and Dis looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wife? When did this happen?"

"5 months ago." Thorin replied, still watching his sister take all this in.

"And I see she's going to be a first time mother as well." she added.

Thorin smiled proudly at that. " A mother yes, but it's not her first time"

"Oh? Are you trying to tell me I already have a nephew or niece running around here?"

The king shook his head. "Dis, why don't we go inside. I'm sure you must be exhausted from you're long journey." The Dwarf woman nodded and the two Durin's went inside. Thorin led his sister to a more private room where they could talk and sit down. " You're journey with our people was good I take it? Nothing went wrong?"

"No everything was good." She replied back. Thorin muttered something under his breath too quiet for his sister to hear and nodded his head at the same time.

"By the way. How did you know she was going to be a mother? We haven't even told the others yet. Only Oin knows."

"Thorin, I am a mother of two boys. It's a lot more easier for me to spot the signs." Dis declared. "You said: this wasn't her first time becoming a mother. What did you mean by that?"

"Before I met Maura, she was married and had a son." Thorin began.

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by a warg pack on the road. " Dis felt a sting in her eyes, at the painful memory of the loss of her husband to a similar event, though the only difference was, she still had her sons.

"Dis, i'm sorry I didn't tell you about Maura. I was going to tell you when you made it here safely, but you saw us instead,-"

"Thorin, it's okay. I understand. I'm just surprised. You barely bat an eye towards any of the women in Ered Luin. What made this one so special? She's a bit scrawny looking then most Dwarf Women."

"Dis." Thorin scolded. " Don't start."

"Start what?"

"What you always do. You're being incredibly unfair about this. You don't even know her yet and your already judging her. I'm starting to think not telling you about her sooner was a good thing. I can't even begin to imagine the things you would accuse her of then." Thorin growled.

"I'm just concerned for you brother. You said she was married once before. That kind of love just doesn't go away. What makes you think this woman truly loves you?"

"I did some horrible things to her when I was under the dragon sickness. Things I can never take back. I gave Maura every reason to leave and after everything, she still stayed by my side. I'm alive because of her. If it wasn't for her knowledge as a healer. I would be dead right now. I know Maura loves me as much as I love her. She wouldn't have agreed to marry me otherwise." The Dwarf king stated.

Thorin saw Dis still looking at him like she wasn't believing any of this and he got up from the table. "Where are you going?" His sister asked.

"I'm late for a meeting with the lord of Dale. You're sons are around here somewhere, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you." Thorin said leaving the room, before stopping at the door and turning to face his little sister. " Before you start judging her Dis. Why don't you try to get to know her first." With no more said, Thorin left down the long corridor, leaving the Dwarf woman in thought about all this. The king left to Dale for his meeting. Dis wandered her old home, looking for her two boys and asking the others about this woman her brother had married.

The meeting went for a few hours and Thorin ended it with shaking Bard's hand and they both parted ways. The Dwarf king wandered down towards the healing quarters, where Maura was attending to the ones still injured from the battle and the day to day patients that came in. The woman had also been teaching other young women the traits of becoming a healer. Bard's eldest daughter, Sigrid was one of Maura's apprentices. She wanted to be able to help people and she was enjoying the work.

Thorin leaned against the wood of the door. watching the woman he loved as she was changing the old bandage around a young boy's leg that had taken fight in the battle. Maura looked up and looked towards the door to see her Dwarf standing there and she smiled. "There." Maura said as she finished tying the knot of the new binding on the boys leg. " I'll be here tomorrow to check back up on you." She told him, covering him back up with a blanket. The healer got up and told Sigrid that she was done for the evening. The young girl left and Maura walked up to her husband.

"Ready to go home?" Thorin asked her. She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her back and escorted her out of the healing quarters to begin their walk back to the mountain. On there walk back Maura noticed Thorin seemed to be quieter then usual and more tense then ever and she knew something had to be on his mind.

"Thorin what's wrong?" Maura ask, stopping. The Dwarf king stopped and looked at her.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm fine." He told her stroking her cheek. Maura reached up and grabbed her Dwarf's hand and pulled it away from her face.

"Thorin. I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you. Please talk to me."

Thorin let out a sigh. "My sister arrived today." Thorin began.

"I would think you'd be happy your sister arrived safely." Maura stated, looking at him.

" I am happy she are people got here safely. She saw us this morning and she said some things..."

"How were you expecting your sister to react to all this? Your married, with a child on the way. She hasn't seen you, her sons or the others for almost 2 years." Maura pressed. " Don't be too hard on her." She said, giving him a smile and she looped her arm around her Dwarf's.

They were back inside the mountain. The Dwarves were seen heading into the feasting area to celebrate the safe arrival of the rest of their kin. Maura went to her to change into something more nicer to wear as oppose to her rags she normally had on for work. The healer greeted her friends on the way into the room. Thorin was sitting at the far end of the table and she took her spot beside him. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her soft cheek. Dis was sitting near the other end of the long table with her two sons. The Dwarves wasted no time in digging into the food in front of them and putting it on their plates, (if it ever made it that far). The Dwarf princess would ever so often glance in direction of her brother and the young woman, watching them curiously. Her brother was actually smiling, and even laughing. Something she hadn't seen him do in a very long time.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to Maura, that Thorin had purposely kept her from being anywhere near his sister, so the two of them could finally meet. He was still quite angry at Dis for what she said since she arrived. The healer looked up to see some of the Dwarves beginning to clear out of the room.

"Hey." Maura said, gaining Thorin's attention. " Are you planning keeping me away from meeting your sister forever? I would very much like to meet her."

" I just don't want her asking you questions that will upset you. I know my sister, she'll push and push until she gets what she wants." He stated, turning to look in the direction of his sister and giving a slight glare.

Maura placed a hand on the side of his, making him look at her and his face went less tense. " Thorin, I'm a big girl. I don't always need you to protect me from my past, i'm okay to talk about it. I have you in my life now and it would mean a lot to me if you came as well." She told him, and she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Thorin finally nodded and got up from the table and approached his sister.

"Dis, would you care to join Maura and I in the sitting room? Fili, Kili, your welcomed as well." Thorin offered before walking back over to the healer and the two of them walked out of the feasting room down the hall to another room. Maura sat down on the chair as Thorin went over to grabs some firewood to get the fire going. A few minutes went by and Dis and her two sons walked in. Fili and Kili sat on the floor closer to the hearth as the Dwarf princess took a seat across from her brother and the young woman.

The healer took in the woman's appearance. She had never seen a Dwarf woman before, mostly because they were so few and far between. Like Thorin, she wore very distinct beads, braided in her long dark hair. It wasn't the only thing she noticed the two of them had in common, they both seemed to bare similar expressions, though hers wasn't nearly as hard as Thorin's could be. The king took a seat beside Maura, wrapping an arm around her, his fingers stroking her bare arm.

The room felt tense as the fire crackled. Maura could feel her Dwarf's tense form against her which made her believe he was still made at his sister for their conversation they had earlier or he was waiting for her to say something, and the healer couldn't take the silence anymore.

"My name is Maura. It's wonderful to finally met you Dis." Maura greeted, causing Dis to look at her in surprise.

"It's great to finally meet you as well. I thought my brother would never give me the chance." Dis stated. It took her a moment to notice the familiar looking beads in Maura's hair. They were her mothers, she was surprised Thorin still carried those old things with him.

Thorin scoffed at that. " Well forgive me for taken your earlier words as something else." Maura elbowed Thorin gently in the chest for him to relax and he muttered under his breath and she rolled her eyes. The young woman turned her head to look at her husband, she wasn't going to get anywhere with the princess if her pestering brother wouldn't give her the chance.

"Would you mind giving me and your sister some time alone." She asked him. Thorin gave her an unsure look about this, but she nodded that she was fine.

"Okay. I have papers to go over anyways. " Thorin admitted, getting up from the chair and he walked around behind it, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips and gave his sister a warning look before exiting the room.

"Boys, would you mind giving you're mother and I some time to talk in private."

"Sure thing Aunt Maura." Kili said and Fili nodded. The young brothers got up from the ground and walked over to the same door their uncle went out.

"Thanks boys."

It was just the two women now. " I'm sorry, Thorin can be so stubborn sometimes, as i'm sure you know." Maura stated.

"To well, but I can't say that I blame him. I did say some things to him, about you. And I mean no offense, I just want to make sure my brother is making the right choice here."

"Dis, it's okay you don't have to explain. I understand, you're brother means a lot to you. He's told me a lot about you, as well as your sons. Thorin didn't exactly tell me what you two talked about, only that you saw us. I want you to know that I love your brother very much. And I would never do anything to hurt him."

" I have to say, I don't think I've ever seen anyone make Thorin smile and laugh as much as you have, even after everything he has been through in his life. It's nice to know that something good could happen to my brother. So how long did it take until someone had to convince him he was in love?" Dis asked with a smirk.

Maura smirked back awkwardly. " It was actually me that had to be convinced that I was in love with him. " Dis was surprised hearing this. "I don't know if Thorin ever mentioned to you that I lost my first husband a long time ago...and my son."

"He did, briefly. I am sorry for your lose. I couldn't even imagine how I'd feel if Fili or Kili were taking from me." Maura nodded at the older woman's sentiments.

"For a long time on this quest i denied the feelings I felt for Thorin. I thought if I gave into my feelings then It would mean I would forget about my son and his father. Like it would mean I didn't love them anymore. Even after I told you're brother of my past, he still never gave up. Part of what I love about him. " Maura pulled out her locket she still wore around her neck and handed it to Dis. " I was ready to take this off and put it away in safe place when Thorin asked me to marry him, but he begged me not to. But the truth is, that part of my life is over. It's time I let them go." Maura admitted, she took the locket back from Dis and walked over to black chest that was sitting on a shelf, she opened the box and placed the locket in it and closed it.

The two women continued to talk for hours, laughing about stories they both shared about Thorin. Most of Dis' stories were involving her sons and their terrible pranks on their uncle. Dis also learned now that Maura was only half Dwarf, which explained the no beard and her slightly smaller form came from being half Hobbit. Maura did the oddest thing next she reached to pull out one of her beads.

"What are you doing?" Dis questioned.

"I was curious to know, if you knew what this engraving meant on the beads. I'm ashamed to admit that I don't know the language of my kin and Thorin will not tell me." Maura admitted handing the bead to the Dwarf princess.

Dis took the bead and looked it over. She never remembered their being an inscription on them, which lead her to believe that he must of carved it in himself. "Men lananubukhs me" It means 'I love you' Maura couldn't help but smile at hearing that as she took the bead back from Dis, and realized she would have have to get Thorin to re-braid it into her hair again.

Maura let out a yawn, and quickly covered it. " Looks to me, like you've had a long day. You should probably get some rest." Dis said, letting out a yawn herself. " As should I." The two of them stood up from their chairs, the healer walked over and held out her hand for Dis to shake it. The other woman looked down at it and shook it. " Thank you for letting my brother into your heart. I'm glad he has you in his life now and congratulations."

"Thank you." Maura smiled. The two women went there separate ways. Maura wandered down the hall to check up on Thorin to see if he was ready to come to bed, but when she got to his study he wasn't there. The healer went to their room next but he wasn't there either. There was only one place left that she could think of checking and she headed down the long corridor and sure enough their was Thorin standing by the ledge where she had confessed her feelings for him. It was also the place Thorin had gotten down on one knee to ask her to marry him. Maura walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it as she came beside him.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling down at her. "I hope my sister wasn't too hard on you."

"Your sister and I got along just fine. You have nothing to worry about." She assured him with a tired smile.

"I guess i'll remember next time to listen to you." He teased, turning to face her fully. Maura reached up to cup her Dwarf's face in her hands.

"Men lananubukhs me." She whispered. Thorin felt his insides flutter hearing her use his endearment in his native language.

"I love you too." He whispered back. The king pulled her towards him, holding her close as their lips mingled for a few minutes. Both pulled away, Maura rested her head on her Dwarf's shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around her waist as they both stared into the night sky at the new beginning that laid before them.


	51. Just A Quick Note

Hello my lovely readers!

Just wanted to tell you that I've made a sequel for this story! If you're interested in checking it out, you can find it on my profile, and as always Happy reading and I hope you enjoy this next story of mine!

Love you all!

Mireya3


End file.
